The Childen of the Comet
by Hopeful-Husky
Summary: 2nd in the Raider Series. As Kim and Shego adjust to their new family life an old rival, bent on revenge, awakens an ancient evil that hungers for the children of the comet. Based on characters from "Tangled Up In Green" by Poetheather1, the "Triple Threat Series" by the Optimistic Scholar, and "A Twisted Way Home". KIGO
1. Old Friends & New Beginnings

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**Introduction: Welcome back all you faithful, fanatic, and frantic fans of Kim Possible. This begins the second story in the Raider (now James) series. If you haven't read my story "A Twisted Way Home" I would recommend it before reading this one but if you are a fan of reading backwards, like I sometimes am, by all means carry on.**_

_**So if you are ready for some evil babes, zombies, mutants, powered armor, Vegas parties, Vodou rituals, human sacrifice, Weddings, New Orléans, new comet derived powers, and the all-encompassing power of the love of family we shall begin. **_

Kimberly Anne Possible, world renowned super heroine, sat comfortably admiring her shoes. The new red heels were a gift from her wife, Shego Possible. The shoes were a compliment to the scarlet business suit she always wore for court appearances. They say high heels are made to accentuate the hips and buttocks of a woman so she should be flattered by the present because even at thirty-five years of age she still set a striking figure. Her long red hair, olive-green eyes, slim waistline, and athletic physique spoke of years of physical training and discipline. Even though she had put her body through years of hero-work punishment and three problematic pregnancies she never failed to notice that her appearance attracted the stares of men and women alike.

Kim was used to people staring at her since high school. High school, had it really been so long ago? Here she was in the present a successful heroine, writer, wife, and mother of five. Had it only been seventeen years ago that she had been a cheerleader and a teenage hero scampering about saving the world. Her life, lately, had been so hectic and filled that she hadn't thought about the past for some time now. Kim had so many good memories and she was thankful of leading so full a life for someone as young as herself.

While sitting in the back row of this prison administration annex conference room, memories of the past filled her mind; Middleton High, her website, Wade, Ron, Shego, Drakken, cheerleading, and last but not least Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie was the reason she was here and the one memory that filled her mind the most this day. Bonnie had been her classmate, cheer squad member, competitor, sometime friend, and eventual low-class villain that nearly destroyed her and her family. Kim could remember in stark detail how Bonnie with the aid of a rogue Bebe robot captured Drakken to create an army of synthodrones and Camille Leon copies that had attempted to kill Kim while she was pregnant with her first child. The plan had nearly worked and had come close to killing her and her wife.

When Bonnie failed she had been arrested, tried, and sentenced to thirty years in prison. Now almost seventeen years later Kim sat in the back of a crowded parole hearing for Bonnie. Next to her sat Bonnie's older sisters Lonnie Mathis and Connie Harris. Lonnie was a professional fashion model and Connie a registered nurse. They had each married well, Lonnie a fashion model agent and Connie a hospital administrator. Kim knew that their parents had both died in a tragic car accident years ago as she had attended their funeral.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Possible", said Connie.

"Yes I'm sure it will help our sister's chances at parole immensely if you are here to speak for her", said Lonnie.

"I don't know how much help I will be or even if Bonnie would want me to speak on her behalf?" said Kim. "Have either of you had any contact recently with your sister?"

"No. She has refused any contact with us for years. Even before our parents died, Bonnie had rejected them as well when we had come to visit her", said Connie.

"We have learned through the prison authorities that she has done well and has been a model prisoner for years now. We hope that once she makes parole she will agree to see us", said Lonnie.

"After all she is our sister and we are the only family she has left", said Connie.

"It speaks well of you both that you are here for her".

"Well we were rather mean to her when we were young so I think we owe it to her", said Lonnie.

"You must not blame yourselves for your sister's behavior. She arrived at this point in her life by her own choices and not because of you".

"Thank you Mrs. Possible", said Lonnie as she reached out to hold her sister's hand.

"I'm surprised your wife didn't come with you today but I see you did bring someone. Is he a bodyguard? I see the way he watches over you", said Connie.

"Yes and if nothing else he is a good bit of eye candy", said Lonnie winking at Kim.

Kim turned and looked over her shoulder at the man the sisters were indicating. James Ronald Possible, Kim's son and former villain (The Raider), who physically was only eight years younger than her due to a tragic time displacement incident several months earlier. James leaned against the wall behind Kim scanning the room with eyes ever alert for danger. He stood well over six feet tall with Kim's olive-green eyes, Shego's black hair with streaks of red highlights, and was the recipient of some of Shego's comet given powers. Kim noted that James stood like a soldier on duty and Connie was right in that he tended to be overprotective of Kim and the family in general.

"It's a school day and my wife is still teaching although the school year is almost over. As for him, well, he's part of my family", said Kim indicating James.

"Well if he isn't married we should introduce him to my daughter", said Lonnie.

"Or mine", said Connie.

James leaned forward and touched Kim's shoulder to draw her attention to the front of the room. The five member parole board panel had just entered and taken their seats behind a central table on the opposite wall of the room. The panel had just sat down when an officer opened another door and Bonnie and her lawyer were escorted in.

Kim immediately recognized her old high school classmate. Bonnie was the same age as Kim and the brunette had kept herself in good shape. She was still slightly taller than Kim and her manner was one of resolve and purpose. She was dressed in a fairly new looking brown business like suit.

However, as Bonnie sat down at a small table before the parole board there were some irregularities that Kim did take note of. Bonnie's hair was pulled up in a bun atop her head that didn't look that bad but it was secured with a pin that was more suited for a woman older than her. Bonnie also wore a yellow scarf that didn't exactly go with the rest of her outfit. In her right hand she held a silver and black pen that she constantly twirled between her fingers. There was also something else, a strange smell that Kim couldn't place but it seemed out of place. She would have sworn that it wasn't there before Bonnie had arrived.

Bonnie turned and scanned the room briefly before turning to the panel before her. Kim noted that her gaze fell momentarily on her sisters and Bonnie's face fell in disappointment. The gaze fell on Kim and Bonnie's expression changed to one of triumph and gloating. Kim expected Bonnie to be nervous or scarred but that wasn't what she saw at all.

"I would like to bring this hearing to order", said the man who was the panel chairman. "This is the final of several parole hearings in the case of the State versus Bonnie Rockwaller. The question before the panel is whether the prisoner Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller will be given early parole from her sentence. Does the prisoner understand what is at stake at this time?"

"She does", said Bonnie's lawyer.

"Is she ready to make her final statement?"

"She is".

"Ms. Rockwaller you were found guilty and sentenced to thirty years for charges of assault, kidnapping, and conspiracy to commit murder. As per state law you have now served now over half your sentence and have displayed good behavior and thus are eligible for parole. Considering the grievous nature of the crimes you were convicted of would you please tell the board of why you believe you should be awarded early parole?"

Bonnie flexed her shoulders and paused for apparent dramatic effect as she continued to twirl the pen in her right hand. She moved her gaze across the parole panel meeting the eyes of every member before answering.

"There is no point in me justifying the actions that led me to prison. They were wrong and I admit that. I have spent my time in prison evaluating my life from before and I know that what I did was fueled by my youth and my indiscretion. That however is the past. I have used my time in incarceration to move beyond that time and improve myself and grow physically, mentally, and spiritually", said Bonnie.

"Can you elaborate on how you have grown Ms. Rockwaller", said the lead panel member.

"Yes, I can. I have finished my college work and completed my Bachelor's degrees in Physical Education and English Literature. I have helped start a prison reading and education program that has led to dozens of other prisoners finishing their high school and some even their college education. It is my hope to build on these successes and continue my work to help others if this panel sees fit to grant my early parole".

"You mentioned your spiritual growth. Could you elaborate on that?" asked one other panel member.

"I have discovered my spiritual faith and it has sustained me throughout my time in prison. I believe every person has their own spiritual path to follow and I regret that it took my incarceration to lead me to mine".

Kim listened to Bonnie talk and for some reason the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Even though she hadn't seen or talked to Bonnie in several years she felt that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on just what it was but something wasn't right. It was Bonnie for sure, Kim was confident of that but something was off about her. Also there was still that strange smell that no one else seemed to notice.

"Thank You Ms. Rockwaller. I understand that a member of the Possible family is here to speak on the subject of Ms. Rockwaller's parole", said the lead panel member.

"Is something wrong", said James as he leaned down and whispered in her ear when Kim did not respond.

Kim startled a little at his question, but composed herself quickly. "I'm fine thank you". Kim stood up and moved to the front of the room and sat down in a chair in the front row.

"I would like to thank the panel for allowing me to speak at this proceeding. I am very pleased at the progress Ms. Rockwaller has shown and in using the time she has spent here to rehabilitate herself. I am also relieved that she views what she did as wrong and that she has moved past it because I know I have". Kim had planned to recommend to the panel that Bonnie was a good candidate for early parole but at the last second something held her back. "If this panel believes that Ms. Rockwaller has indeed found a new life that would be beneficial to society then it would be in everyone's best interest for her to be given early parole". It wasn't the endorsement that Kim had planned but it was all she could bring herself to do at the time.

Kim turned to look at Bonnie when she was finished and she found the same triumphant expression on her face that had been there before. Also the strange smell was there as well. Bonnie continued to twirl the pen in right hand as she broke Kim's stare to glance back toward the panel.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible and the panel appreciates your input at this proceeding", said the lead panel member.

Kim stood back up and went back to her original seat. She could see the question in James's expression but she shook her head slightly indicating she didn't want to say anything at this time. Kim sat back down next to Bonnie's sisters who also looked worried but said nothing to her.

The panel members were discussing something between themselves when Kim directed her attention back toward them. The discussion was brief and all the members seemed to be in agreement. When they were finished the lead panel member called the meeting back to order.

"After careful consideration of all the facts in the case pertaining to the prisoner from the original crime to her actions afterwards including incarceration and all aspects of rehabilitation that seem to have been embraced. This panel feels justified in granting early parole to Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller. This parole will begin effective May first and will be supervised through normal state authorities. If there is nothing further to add then I declare these proceedings closed".

Bonnie stood up and now pocketed the pen she had twirled the whole time. She shook hands with her lawyer. Another woman, who appeared to be a parole officer, approached Bonnie and introduced herself. She then handed Bonnie a business card before excusing herself.

Kim stood aside as Connie and Lonnie crossed the room to Bonnie's side. James moved up beside Kim.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just that something didn't feel right is all".

"Considering your history with Ms. Rockwaller I'm not surprised".

"She may not be that bad. People can change James. You more than anyone should relate to that".

"Unfortunately I must disagree. I don't believe people can really change, myself most of all".

Kim turned to her son her expression pensive. "You don't think you've changed from what you were before?"

"My environment has changed and I have the pleasure of better company but I am still capable of doing all the things I did before. Isn't that the definition of not changing?"

"Being capable of doing something and choosing not to do it is change. Choosing every day to be a good person, a better person, is the greatest choice any of us ever have to make. When you stop making that choice then you are truly lost".

James suddenly turned and pointed behind Kim. "Careful you have incoming".

Kim turned to find Connie and Lonnie coming back toward her and they were both crying.

"We're sorry Mrs. Possible we can't stay", said Lonnie.

"We thank you for your help but we have to go. Our sister apparently doesn't want our help", said Connie.

Kim watched as both sisters grabbed their belongings and hurried from the room. Kim turned back and found Bonnie walking towards her. Kim did notice that the strange smell she had sensed before was no longer present.

"Was that really necessary? They are your family and they were here offering you their help", said Kim.

Bonnie's pace was casual but her manner spoke of determination as she approached Kim. "I haven't wanted or needed their help since long before I came here. By the way, I loved the speech "K". It almost brought me to tears".

"I liked your speech as well "B". Was any of it true?"

"Why all of it was true. Now the context may have been a little off in some areas but it was all true". Bonnie moved closer to Kim and was quite obvious in her appraisal of her looks. "Looking good "K", it's hard to believe you have ever been pregnant".

Kim stood her ground refusing to be intimidated by Bonnie's obvious attempt to invade her personal space. "Thank You. You look good as well. I see prison hasn't lessened your need to try and catch everyone's attention".

"Oh, I didn't need to work to catch anyone's attention. I was an eighteen year old high school cheerleader when I came here. It was like throwing fresh meat to a bunch of hungry wolves. Do you want to know what happened to me when I was first put in here? I was raped. Not once, but every day. I was passed between so many bull dykes that eventually I started to like it". Bonnie licked her lips in an exaggerated fashion. "Really "K" I could suck your twat until your head caves in".

Kim couldn't help herself, she actually blushed a little at Bonnie's brazen statement. Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw James begin to move forward as she reached out and touched his chest. Her touch was feather light but it stopped him as if he had run into a brick wall. Bonnie noticed the movement and seemed to take in James for the first time.

"Well isn't this one a cool drink of water. I thought you only spread your legs for us girls "K". Don't tell me you're swinging both ways now. Doesn't that make Ms. Green genes jealous?"

Kim's carefully reigned in anger began to unravel some and for a second she considered letting James loose on Bonnie but she held back. "He is my son".

"Your son! Well he is definitely proof you aren't always the good little girl everyone thinks you are".

"What do you want Bonnie?"

"I want to burn down your house. I want to take everything you love and grind it into ash and dust before your eyes. Only once I have wrung every ounce of agony and pain from you would I give you a slow painful honor less death", said Bonnie with an ever-present smile on her face.

"You haven't changed at all have you, Bonnie, except maybe to be a clinically insane prison failure. I had hoped you might have actually improved yourself. No matter, much better than you have tried to kill me and I'm still standing".

"Insane? Maybe so but I am what you and this place have made me. Well it's been nice reminiscing but I have to run. Catch you on the flip side", Bonnie turned on her heel and marched off to the guard waiting to escort her from the room.

"I can't tell if she loves or hates me?" said Kim in exasperation.

"A little of both I think", said James.

"The feelings are two sides of the same coin. With Bonnie it appears each one can drive her to kill".

"Being someone who has experienced both sides of the hate equation I have noticed one distinct difference between love and hate."

"What difference is that?"

"While love can drive someone to kill, hate never saved anyone".

Kim cast a critical eye on her son. "Her hate fuels her".

"Her hate consumes her. When it is spent she will have nothing left. She has already lost; she just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Or she just doesn't care. It's those kinds of people that scare me the most. The ones that come after me and your momma are bad enough but ones that come after the whole family are worse".

"You don't have to worry about us mother. You and momma have prepared us well. Don't forget we are not helpless, we are the children of the comet".

"I'm your mother, it is inevitable that I worry about all of you", Kim moved closer and hooked her arm in his arm. "Now how about you take a gorgeous red headed woman out to lunch".

"Absolutely, just point her out to me", said James as he stretched up to scan the room. Kim punched his arm, rather hard, eliciting a mock cry of pain from him. "After all that has gone on here today I was just trying to lighten the mood", laughed James.

Kim shook his arm slightly and then rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for trying".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie felt extremely smug when she left the parole hearing. She had managed to embarrass Kim with her lewd comments, ran off her useless sisters, and most of all succeeded in obtaining her early parole. She hadn't lied to the board but like she had told Kim the context of her answers were probably not what the panel thought. On the long walk back to her cell she had to stop off and take of the suit she had worn to the hearing and put back on her drab prison attire. It had been difficult to obtain the civilian clothing but a few favors gathered here and there in the prison had allowed her access to it.

However as she neared her cell, her mood began to darken. Even if she was about to be paroled, she really didn't have any way to strike back at Kim. What she had told Kim was the truth about her being raped and violated. What she failed to mention was that eventually she had turned that around to where she was the exploiter and not the exploited. She had lost count of the scores of innocent women who had serviced her over the years. Eventually even some of the prison guards and staff where under her thumb.

She had arranged better educational opportunities for other inmates but she had charged them dearly for the privilege. It had allowed her to run her own little business from prison so she could obtain considerable money and influence throughout the prison. All of that would let her get out of prison with more than just the clothes on her back but not enough to fulfill her desire for revenge. For that it seemed that she was going to have to rely on Sibyl and her promises.

Sibyl Boudreaux had been Bonnie's cell mate for the last two years. The girl was Bonnie's height, only three years younger, had creole caramel skin color, and long straight midnight black hair. She was an American citizen and native of New Orléans, Louisiana. Although she sometimes spoke with a southern creole accent Bonnie knew she could lose that accent instantly if she wanted to. Sibyl had been incarcerated for assault and battery and sentenced to two years in prison.

Perhaps sentenced was the wrong word for Sibyl's stay. From the day she arrived Sibyl had basically gotten everything she wanted including being the room mate of the most powerful prisoner in the facility. You see Sibyl was a witch, or more correctly a Mambo, which roughly translated to female Vodou priestess.

Bonnie knew that Sibyl could have busted out of this prison on the first day. She later learned that the reason Sibyl didn't leave was that her mentor and fellow witch had commanded her to stay as penance for some transgression. Bonnie didn't know who this mentor was but anyone who could command Sibyl was someone to be feared.

When the guard let Bonnie back into her cell she could see Sibyl sitting on her bed, eyes closed, with just the hint of a smile on her face.

"So Cheri, how did it go?"

"It went perfectly. Just like you said it would", Bonnie began pulling items out of her pockets. She pulled out the hair pin, the yellow scarf, the silver pen, a class ring, and a handkerchief. They were each an item that belonged to one of the parole board members. Bonnie had utilized her network of prison stooges to obtain each one. Sibyl had taken each and used her, so-called, magic on each one. "Your little tricks seemed to do the job".

"Just a little bit of sympathetic magic. A few Gris-Gris to inspire power, domination, and luck. Simple enough on these weak minded fools who didn't need that much of a push to make them do what we wanted".

"Well I will be getting out on May first".

Sibyl jumped up from her bed and squealed in delight. "That is the same day as me. We can stroll to freedom together".

"Yes, we can stroll out of here to where. I have nothing left outside these walls now".

"That is not true you have your hate and your revenge to think of", said Sibyl as she circled behind Bonnie and began caressing her back and shoulders.

"What revenge? Once again Kim has everything and I have nothing".

"You have desire, will, and fire in your heart. In the right hands that is power. Power enough I think to change your fate and mine", said Sibyl as she began kissing and stroking Bonnie all over her body.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do and when we leave here you will come with me to meet my sisters but for now we need to celebrate your coming freedom". Sibyl pushed Bonnie down on the bed and all talking was suspended. Their lovemaking was rapid, frantic, and forceful. It was a taking for each of them and not a sharing.

Later as they lay next to each staring at the ceiling Bonnie began to cry.

"What troubles you Cheri? I promise you that once we leave you will have a place to belong and an opportunity to pay back all of those who have wronged you".

"Thank you but you don't love me do you?"

"Love! No, Cheri I cherish you greatly but I do not love you. Love is fleeting and transient but power, true power, is eternal as my mistress can show you".

"Why not. It's not like I have anything else to lose".

"Of course you still have something to lose, your soul".

Author's Notes:

D_o I have you hooked yet? No. Still need something more, well don't worry the next chapter will be coming soon enough. _

_If you haven't figured it out Bonnie will be a big character in this story because I just love the way she pushed Kim's buttons. But don't worry a bevy of old and some new Kim Possible characters will be on hand as well._


	2. The Dark Path

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: Enter the villains stage right. **_

Bonnie breathed in the free air as she emerged from prison. The long walk to freedom had included doors, gates, guards, rooms, and paperwork. Nothing that she would lament being rid of. But there was just something about the smell of the air that was different. It didn't feel used, recycled, or dirty just fresh. She moved purposefully across the prison yard and stepped through the final gate to freedom. It was kind of a letdown. In a loose grey blouse, faded jeans, and two small shoulder bags Bonnie emerged once more unto the world.

No fireworks or fanfare. No family or friends. Not even a wave goodbye from the prison gate staff. Just Sibyl standing there leaning next to the fence. Sibyl her cell mate, confidant, lover, and now fellow ex-con stood there looking quite chick in a black tank top, short skirt, and a large multicolored bag.

"It's hard to believe I dreamed about this moment for so long and now that I'm here …" said Bonnie.

"Reality doesn't match up with imagination unless you work awfully hard", said Sibyl as she strolled over with an exaggerated sway of her hips. "So are you ready to enter the world again?"

"As what a file clerk, a line cook, a waitress, or an exotic dancer?"

"Oh, I like the dancer option". Bonnie turned hands on her hips frowning at Sibyl. "What! Its good money and fun if you can keep the boss's hands off you". Bonnie now crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in annoyance. Sibyl laughed and spun in a circle looking like a caramel skinned spritely fairy.

"Lighten up Cheri, didn't I tell you that all you had to do was come home with me and see my sisters and everything would be taken care of".

"So you say, but I can't even get to your home without breaking my parole. Since I have no plans of going back in there", Bonnie indicated the prison, "Tell me how we are going to get around that?"

Sibyl seemed to think for a moment. "It would help if we had something personal of this parole officer of yours".

Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled forth a business card. "She gave me her card at the last parole hearing".

Sibyl reached out and took the card, turning it over several times in her hands. "Yep, that will do. Now all we need is a ride".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie looked out of the upstairs window of her parole officer's office. Sibyl may be confusing and flighty at times but she does get results. They had quickly commandeered a ride from a local by Sibyl merely displaying a slightly raised skirt on the side of the road. The driver had happily taken them to the address on the business card. By the time they had arrived Bonnie believed he was ready to propose marriage to Sibyl. What was her secret? During the trip Sibyl had taken the card and performed some sort of Magic/Vodou ritual with it that Bonnie didn't understand or really believe in. However, she had to admit the results were impressive.

Bonnie turned back around and found Sibyl sitting on the lap of the parole officer making out hot and heavy. They had arrived at her office and immediately Sibyl had begun talking and in only a few minutes whatever power she used had given her complete control of the woman. That kind of power was scary if you thought about but right now Bonnie didn't care.

"Should I leave you two alone or are we actually going to accomplish something", said Bonnie.

"Believe me I am trying desperately to "Come" up with something", said Sibyl in between kisses. Bonnie once again set hands to hips and began tapping her foot. Sibyl turned her head and looked back with a resigned expression as the other woman nibbled on her neck. "Oh, alright you really need to learn how to relax Cheri". Sibyl rose from the woman's lap and passed her hand over the woman's face and she calmed down immediately.

"Now listen to me very carefully, my dear. My friend and I will be leaving shortly but since you are Bonnie's parole officer you will not report this. In fact you will continue to report that she is here and doing well in her rehabilitation. You will write reports on her good behavior and what a model citizen she has become", said Sibyl. The woman stared back blankly into Sibyl's eyes just nodding her head.

"Will she remember that we were here?"

"Nothing beyond what we wish her to remember. This kind of simple manipulation is all I have been left with", complained Sibyl.

"What do you mean?"

"Later. Right now we have a plane to catch".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the funds Bonnie had been able to smuggle out of the prison she had more than enough to arrange for first class accommodations on their flight to New Orléans, Louisiana. Sibyl seemed absolutely ecstatic to be returning home. Bonnie had never been to the city but had read and heard much about it. Louisiana was unique in American history because it was the only state whose legal history stemmed from the Napoleonic Code and not English common law. Bonnie hoped to avoid the law no matter what its background was.

Sibyl sat staring out of the window and Bonnie sat on the aisle. Just after the plane took off Bonnie decided this was the time to get some answers.

"Now that we are on our way maybe you can tell me more about where we are going and who we are going to see".

"What you don't like surprises?" said Sibyl trying her best to look innocent and pouty.

"Not particularly".

"Alright we are going to the place I was trained in magic. It possess as a shop on in the French Quarter of New Orléans, which sells charms and gris-gris to both the knowledgeable and the tourist alike. My mentor/mistress is Madam Opal Laveau the great-granddaughter of the one and only Marie Laveau".

"Who was she?"

Sibyl looked positively alarmed and aghast at Bonnie's response. "Why she was the most famous Vodou Queen in the history of New Orléans!"

"Sorry I didn't know. Never took the whole magic/Vodou thing seriously".

"Most of the world would agree with you but the spirits and gods of old are still there and still available to those who know how to talk and listen to them".

"And you know how to do that?"

"It seems you are doubter Cheri. Haven't I already proven my powers to you and these are only a trifle to what I could be capable of?"

"So what happened to your powers?"

"I offended my mistress and she punished me."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with a man". Bonnie merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, he was such a beautiful man but my mistress had forbidden me from having carnal relations with any man. When she discovered what I had done and that I was no longer a maiden she was quite vexed".

"When did this happen?"

"I had just turned thirty and it was my birthday so I figured I would give myself a present".

"You were a virgin at thirty?" said Bonnie in disbelief.

"My mistress always said that I was to remain pure if I wished to realize my true powers but he was just so beautiful. After he was found beaten nearly to death the police discovered evidence of my involvement and they arrested me".

"So she framed you".

"Oh no, I beat the stuffing's out of him. He wanted me to run away with him and be a penniless beggar. Love alone would sustain us. What a waste. No my mistress merely allowed the police to find the evidence that implicated me and then she suppressed my powers so I couldn't stop them".

"Why would she do that?"

"To teach me a lesson about obedience. I knew when my powers nearly disappeared it was her work. But since she didn't take them all away I knew she was just testing me so I bided my time until I could return home and earn back her good favor".

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"By bringing her a present", said Sibyl as she eyed Bonnie up and down.

Bonnie suddenly tensed in her chair and her eyes narrowed in anger. "So you have betrayed me?"

"No, no it's not like that. It's simply that you and your story are special and so is your hate. I told you that will, desire, and hate can be a great power in the right hands. I believe my mistress will be very interested in you and your revenge".

"Why would she be interested in Kim and me?"

"Trust me. I have spent years studying my mistress and I know things about her that even she does not suspect that I know. If we play this right you will get the chance to right all the wrongs you believe have been done unto you and I will get the chance to rejoin my sisters as an equal. We all win".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they exited the airport in New Orléans they obtained a taxi for the ride into down town. Bonnie had been uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the flight. Sibyl decided to mine for her own information.

"Why did you agree to come with me Mon Petite?"

"It's not like I had any better options", said Bonnie in a bored tone.

"Why is that? What about your family? What about your friends before prison?"

"My family was useless from the beginning. They were only going to feel sorry for me and tell me to now do the right thing. They were going to try and hold me back in the life I had before. That wasn't what I wanted".

"What of your friends, surely there was someone who cared for you? Someone who came to visit?"

"There was. There was Angelica, Tara, and others but what could they do for me? I couldn't stand to see the looks on their faces. The pity, the shock, and the inevitable rejection was just too much. So I didn't try to engage them and eventually they stopped coming to see me. Hell, even Kim came several times in the beginning but that was the last thing I wanted. I'm sure she only wanted to gloat and lord it over that me that she had won and I had lost, again. No, if I was going to survive I had to do it all by myself".

"So you isolated yourself".

"I wasn't going to give anyone a chance to hurt me again".

"Or help you? What about now? What about me?"

Bonnie turned and looked directly into Sibyl's eyes. "You're convenient, nothing more. You've made that abundantly clear to me".

"That's my girl", said Sibyl smiling.

The cab ride continued into downtown as the sun was almost down and dusk settled over the city. The traffic got heavier and soon they were slowed to almost a crawl as the street was crowded before them as a large group of partiers moved across it.

"What is this Mardi Gras?" asked Bonnie stretching to look out the window.

"Oh no, Cheri. If this were Mardi Gras there would be a hundred times more people. This is just a street party or minor celebration. They happen all the time down here. It was worse before Katrina but we had a lot more people then. The atmosphere here will may be very different than what you are used too?"

"I'm used to prison. Almost anything would be better than that".

"Touché, Cheri, touché. We are close enough that I think we can walk from here".

"But it's nearly dark are you sure it's safe enough?" questioned Bonnie.

"No I'm sure it's not". Sibyl then had the driver stop and she paid him. "We are only a few blocks away now and some exercise may do us good after our trip".

The atmosphere on the street was festive and loud. The pair passed several shops, stores, cafes, and bars where people both local and tourist moved about the area. The smell of a large city compressed with people mixed with the smell of fresh food and drink. Light jazz sounding music filled the air with rhythmic percussion and loud trumpet play was heard.

Bonnie saw several street parties and at least one wedding party as they traveled through the French Quarter. None of this really mattered to her at all which she found slightly depressing but not crippling. Bonnie chalked it all up to her new attitude on life. Happiness didn't matter; results mattered.

Sibyl acted like a child set lose in a candy store. She danced through the crowds snatching people up at random to dance with and grabbing bit of food from vendors that they passed. This was a happy place Sibyl seemed to feed off that happiness. This made Bonnie slightly jealous considered Bonnie's new take on happiness. Well happiness was definitely a thing of the past. Results and revenge were what Bonnie pursued now.

Eventually they left the more crowded streets and entered a few off-street areas. Finally they were passing through an isolated alley.

"Why don't we just wear signs that say victim's here", said Bonnie.

"Oh, we are all one big family down here. I have walked these streets for years and never once have I had a problem", said Sibyl as skipped more than walked beside Bonnie.

"There is always a first time". The alley darkened significantly in the middle but began to lighten back up as the neared the far side.

"Chickas, chickas, chickas", came a voice from the approaching alley exit. Four young men ranging in age from late teens to early twenties emerged spreading out to cover the alley exit. All wore loose clothing, jackets, and the largest carried a dark wooden bat.

Bonnie stopped and turned frowning to Sibyl who only smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"What are such lovely women doing in such a place this fine evening", said the eldest looking thug who appeared to be the leader.

"They must be looking for fine gentlemen like us to spend their time with", said the large one with the bat.

"Well isn't it lucky for them that we are here to accommodate them", said the leader.

Bonnie stepped forward before Sibyl could say anything. "Because I just got of prison today and I really don't want to go back. I'm going to give you scum one chance to get out of our way. After that I step all over you like the dog shit that you are".

The four men and even Sibyl seemed surprised at the vehemence of Bonnie reaction. The leader recovered first and drew out butterfly knives in each hand deliberately swing and twirling them open before the girls. The movement was obviously meant to intimidate the women but Bonnie simply stared back never flinching. The other three thugs spread out behind their leader thinking the girls non-reactions were due to fear.

"Listen chicka I don't think you understand what a precarious situation you are in", said the knife wielding thug.

"Precarious? Hey Sibyl we might just have a slightly educated idiot here".

The lead thug didn't hesitate and he feinted with his right hand knife and then lunged forward with his left. The blow was meant to make a vicious cut along Bonnie's right check. She ignored the obvious feint and merely twisted aside as the left hand strike missed her face. Lightning fast she grabbed his left wrist and twisted it violently. The thug cried in pain and tried to stab with other knife but Bonnie stepped into his arm and elbow blocked the clumsy strike. The thug couldn't maintain his grip on the left handed knife which he dropped. Bonnie released her grip and caught the knife and jabbed it into his right arm just below the elbow. The thug screamed and dropped his other knife which Bonnie caught as she kneed the thug in his genitals.

As the leader fell to the ground two of the remaining thugs rushed forward while the fourth hesitated. The two that attacked included the large one with the bat and another that pulled a long metal pipe from his jacket. They tried to attack Bonnie from opposite sides simultaneously but their timing was off by only a few seconds. The bat wielder was used to overpowering everyone in his path so he over swung his strike. Bonnie merely leaned backwards allowing the bat to swing past her into the other closing thug. The other was concentrating on Bonnie and he didn't even see the bat coming when it split his forehead open like a ripe melon. Before the bat wielder could recover from his blow Bonnie stepped past him drawing her blade across his throat. The thug staggered swinging his bat wildly before he collapsed against the alley wall bleeding out onto the ground.

The last thug turned and began running away. Bonnie flipped the knife and hurled it striking the running thug at the base of the neck. He stopped and turned trying to reach the knife in his back until his knees gave way and he crumpled to the ground.

The leader had managed to rise up to his knees as he tried to pull the knife from his arm. Bonnie squatted down before him pulled the knife out and plunged it into his left eye. After the thug stopped twitching she drew out the knife and wiped it off on his jacket.

Sibyl began clapping in admiration as she stepped forward to examine the other men.

"This is a good knife. I think I'll keep it", said Bonnie.

Sibyl reached down and drew out the knife that Bonnie had thrown and tossed it back to her. "Here have another. That was very impressive Cheri. You just killed four men".

"These were foolish amateurs. I spent years in prison learning and training how to fight".

"But still most people would have hesitated or ran before confronting them much less killing them".

"They were in my way so killing them was merely practical and easy".

"So no regrets, no remorse, no sad thoughts at all".

"Like I said it was easy".

"That's my girl", said Sibyl smiling.

"Did I just pass a test?"

"Yes, you did. I was confident that you were strong enough to face the mistress and it pleases me to have judged you correctly".

Bonnie cleaned off both knives before storing them in her pockets. She and Sibyl left the alley making sure no one had witnessed the fight. They passed a few more blocks unnoticed and it was only then that Bonnie heard the distant sound of police sirens.

"We're here", said Sibyl.

Bonnie turned and found a fairly nondescript two-story building that had no markings or advertisements. It was cramped alongside several other buildings and wouldn't really catch the eye of anyone from its looks.

"Don't advertise much do you".

"We are along the Mardi Gras route. Besides anyone who doesn't know what is here has no business being here", said Sibyl as she reached forth to almost caress the dirty brown door. "I should warn you about my other sister, Lyra Lafonte. Don't let her naïve look or innocent attitude fool you. She has some demons in her past just like you and she has dealt with them just a ruthlessly. But most of all I must warn you that she is a hugger".

With those words Sibyl opened the door. Bonnie was immediately struck by the sound of Jazz/classic music and the smell of some kind of earthy incense. As she followed Sibyl in she passed through aisles of strange paraphernalia. There were things that looked like charms, amulets, candles, crucifixes, sulfur, honey, and finally large and small dolls of every type. When she had passed several rows of items she caught up with Sibyl who had stopped to watch the show before them.

A woman danced to the music before them. She looked in her young twenties and was just under six feet in height. She was Caucasian, blue-eyed, and had strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back almost to her waist that swayed untamed and wild about her. Her dress was an almost translucent white gown that when silhouetted against the burning candles showed the girl wore nothing underneath the dress. Bonnie was momentarily stunned at the innocent beauty of the girl until she remembered Sibyl's warning.

"I went to prison to grow old and fat and you stayed here to become more beautiful than the rising sun", said Sibyl gaining the girls attention.

"Sibylllllllll!" screamed the girl in clear delight as she rushed forward to envelope Sibyl in a hug. "Why didn't you call? I would have come for you".

"Really Lyra, the mistress would have let you leave to get me?" questioned Sibyl.

The girl seemed to think a moment and Bonnie could see that the question did scare the girl.

"I would have found a way even if the mistress had forbade me", said Lyra attempting to look brave.

"Be careful sister. There are penalties for defying the mistress. Believe me I know".

"Well it doesn't matter now your back, your back, your back", said Lyra as she practically jumped up and down around Sibyl.

"And I am not alone. Allow me to introduce my friend, associate, and fellow sister Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller". Lyra seemed to notice Bonnie for the first time and suddenly the girl appeared self-conscious about her own looks.

"Greetings sister Rockwaller", said Lyra as she jumped over and hugged Bonnie before she could retreat safely. She endured the close contact until Lyra let go and stepped back demurely. "Anyone who Sibyl considers a sister is a sister of mine as well".

"Thank you, I think".

Sibyl had moved past Lyra and now appeared to stare at a door behind the store's front counter. "Lyra is the mistress in attendance or is she at her home?"

Bonnie could see that Lyra appeared a little worried at Sibyl's question. "She is here sister. She has been down there all day acting more unusual than normal. I believe she has anticipated your return".

"Well then there is nothing for it then".

Bonnie could see Sibyl visibly try to collect herself. She had never seen Sibyl frightened before. She followed Sibyl to the door and when sibyl opened it and descended down a stairway into the darkness below Bonnie felt the building pressing in from all sides around her. She started to back up and bumped into Lyra.

"I'm sorry it's just very dark down there", said Bonnie indicating the stairway going down.

"Yes it is", said Lyra with a distinct tone of sympathy in her voice.

"Are we in danger?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes you are". Bonnie froze for a second and considered running but looked back to see Lyra now standing as a warden behind her. "It's too late for that now, she knows you're here".

"I'm not a child who is scared of the dark", said Bonnie her back straightening.

"You will be. You have helped Sibyl and for that I thank you. But if you plan to survive tonight then I suggest a little healthy fear and a respectful tongue. Anything else and I can't answer for what may happen to you. I'm sorry". Lyra pointed down the stairway with an obvious indication that Bonnie no longer had a choice.

Nothing left but to do it thought Bonnie. To survive prison only to die in a basement in New Orléans. It all sounded like a bad romance novel. Bonnie started down the steps into the darkness below with far less fear than she had expected.

Bonnie found Sibyl standing at the bottom of the stairs. The basement was deep with a ceiling roughly ten feet in height. The music from above had now stopped giving the area a creepy kind of silence. Candles burned here and there casting long shadows throughout the entire area. Bonnie could sense Sibyl was trembling and she placed a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed gently. Sibyl seemed to calm some at the contact and she stepped forward into the room. Lyra stepped off the stairway next to Bonnie.

"Greetings Mistress Laveau. I have returned to beg your forgiveness for my disobedience", said Sibyl as stepped forward with her lowered.

Bonnie saw nothing in the basement until a patch of darkness she had passed over began to move. The darkness was unlike any she had seen before, it was a dark patch of hell that had never been cleaned or seen the light of day. As it neared a small burning candle she began to make out features in the dim light. The figure walked with a bent hunched back and even bent as it was it was as tall as Bonnie herself. Stark white hair, like new fallen snow, could now been seen atop its head pulled back in a neat flowing tail. The figure was female in proportion but the skin was as black as pitch, darker than any Bonnie had ever seen. The woman's finger nails and eyes were also snow-white and she wore a long dark gown that even though black was brighter than the skin it covered. The contrast of extreme darkness with sheer white was a bit disconcerting.

As the woman stepped into the light Bonnie would have guessed her age at seventy or older. But when she finally looked into the women's eyes she saw intelligence, wisdom, and cruelty that was ageless and eternal. Bonnie had to physically restrain herself from urinating on herself as she finally beheld Madam Opal Laveau.

"Why am I unsurprised to find you returned without invitation and smelling of death", came the voice of Opal. The voice contained both honey sweetness and unquestionable power at the same time.

"My apologies mistress. We encountered ruffians who lacked common courtesy or charm and were forced to dispatch them with prejudice".

"Those concerns are not mine", Opal dismissively waved off Sibyl as she moved across the room. "What concerns me is you returning without my leave. Tell me why I should welcome you instead of merely grinding you beneath my heel".

"Forgive me mistress but I return offering you my obedience and bringing you a token of power". Sibyl made a show of bowing and turning to present Bonnie. Opal's head turned only slightly to take in the presence of Bonnie.

"What is this woman to me? Her looks are merely average and she is no longer pure".

Average looks, shouted Bonnie in her head. Who was this ragged old bitch to say such to her? Maybe these cows were afraid of the old crone but this freak had just pushed her too hard. Before Bonnie could explode Sibyl moved to cut off her response.

"She has will, desire, and hate my mistress. Her will has been forged in the crucible of pain and isolation. She has forsaken all aid other than her own and thrived where lesser beings would have failed and died. I implore you to consider her strengths. It was you who taught me the avenues of power and she the makings of great token of power", Sibyl seemed almost to be pleading in her earnest.

Bonnie saw Lyra now look upon with new interest and even a little respect. But that was nothing compared to the direct scrutiny of Opal. The old crone now leveled her full gaze upon Bonnie and it took all of her will to keep her knees from giving out under the glare.

"It is strange to see you beg this way Sibyl. Maybe there is something to this girl after all". Opal reached out with one of her long arms and gestured for Bonnie to come closer. "Come here my dear". Bonnie's legs almost failed her but she managed to not shake as she stepped forward. "Closer, closer please". Before Bonnie could blink Opal's hand shot forward and grabbed Bonnie around the jaw. Her grip was like steel and Bonnie was sure that Opal could have easily crushed her head without a second thought.

"What is your name my dear?"

"BBBBB….onnie Rockwaller mistress". Bonnie could feel herself being examined like she was a prize thoroughbred. It pissed her off. So she met Opal's eyes with her own in open defiance. Bonnie was no fool, this woman scared her but she was determined not to show it.

"Well Ms. Rockwaller my Sibyl says you have will, desire, and hate. Tell me of your hate".

"I hate the person who ruined my life and sent me to prison."

"Is your hate as simple and ordinary as common revenge?" said Opal sounding disappointed.

"There is nothing common or ordinary about my hate or the revenge I desire".

"Tell me would you sacrifice yourself and your soul for your revenge?"

"I would sacrifice myself. I would sacrifice everyone in this room, everyone in this city, everyone in this country, everyone in this world if I needed to do so to get my revenge".

"Impressive. I like her Sibyl. You may be right about her potential". Opal released Bonnie and walked over to a large glass bowl and poured a strange liquid into it. She took a lit candle and dipped it into the liquid and it began to burn, illuminating Opal in scary orange light. She began dropping bits of things that Bonnie didn't recognize into the burning liquid and some of them looked to still be moving.

"Tell me of this person that has inspired such hatred from you".

"Her name is Kim Possible".

"The former teen hero", said Lyra. "I saw her once when I was very young".

"I also know of this person. I have followed her career with humor and interest for many years", said Opal.

"Why would you be interested in Kim?" asked Bonnie.

"Ms. Possible herself was not my primary concern but one of her enemies interested me greatly".

"Which one?"

"Why the only one that ever really mattered Shego".

"That green bitch…" said Bonnie almost spitting. Opal swung around and grabbed Bonnie again around the jaw. Bonnie watched in horror as a single fingernail on Opal's hand seemed to lengthen right before her eyes.

"Have a care Ms. Rockwaller. Shego and I are kindred spirits. She and I share… many things in common. I always thought that if she put her mind to it she could have conquered the world. But for all her faults she still did better than her useless brothers. They never truly proved worthy of the gifts that had been bestowed upon them".

"Why would you be interested in them?" said Bonnie still looking at the elongated nail.

"I thought the "Go" family might be useful to me but they have been nothing but a disappointment. I eagerly awaited them having families of their own but none of the boys have had any and Shego is a lesbian". Mistress Opal released Bonnie and moved back to her burning bowl. "I understand that Shego married your Ms. Possible and they associate with Global Justice. It has been my experience to avoid the scrutiny of such organizations. Your enemies are strong Ms. Rockwaller, their arm is long and it wields great power".

"I know they are strong which is why I came here. Sibyl said that you could help me".

"Why would I do that?"

"Kim and Shego have a family now doesn't that interest you at all?"

"Why did they adopt children?"

"Well they adopted one of them. You really don't know? They used some funky weird technology to circumvent nature and Shego impregnated Kim. Not once but three times".

Opal stopped and turned around. She straightened her back and Bonnie now saw when erect she stood nearly seven feet tall. Bonnie was amazed at the transformation as the years seemed to flow off the old madam right before her eyes. Now Mistress Opal appeared a woman in her early fifties. The woman closed on Bonnie leaning over her like an all-powerful giant. "You're telling me that Shego is the genetic parent of Kim Possible's children?"

"Yes", squeaked Bonnie as she finally lost control of her bladder and urinated on herself.

Opal continued to study Bonnie for several more moments until a wide smile split her face. "I apologize for my early words to you Sibyl. You are correct in that this woman is indeed worthy of our scrutiny. I welcome you back as a fellow sister".

"Thank you Mistress", said Sibyl as she twirled in place before dropping to one knee before Opal.

Opal led Bonnie to a chair and sat her down. She then pulled forth her own larger chair and sat down like an empress holding court. "Now Ms. Rockwaller I want to hear all about your planned revenge on Kim Possible and her family. I am especially interested in anything you can tell me about their offspring these children of the comet".

Author's Notes:

_See I told you that Bonnie would be a major character. _

_Yes, this chapter was completely about the villains but in all fairness everyone will already know the heroes in this story it is the villains that will need the introductions. _

_Don't worry we return to the Possible clan in the next chapter. _


	3. The Easy Life

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: "That's bad communication, something else families are known for", Vern the turtle from Over the Hedge.**_

The Sunday service at Middleton Episcopal Church had been pleasant and Kim rejoiced that her whole family was present to enjoy it. Well almost her entire family. Kim and Shego had still not persuaded their son James to accompany them to church service. They respected his belief but Kim wanted so badly to include her new son in the spiritual aspect of their lives. Now she waited outside the sanctuary while Abigail was retrieving Nicholas from the child care area and Shego was playing with the girls outside in the small playground area.

"You seem lost in thought my child", Father Mitch appeared silently from behind a pew. The man must have had some secret ninja training to get the drop on Kim or she was more distracted than she thought.

"Just trying to spin all the myriad pieces of my life together Father".

"Everyone is caught up with that my child. Even me".

"It's just that mine has been especially full of wrath and turmoil lately".

"You seem to thrive on it and the world is a better place for it".

"Is it? I seem adept at helping solve everyone else's problems but not my own".

Father Mitch invited Kim to sit down and he joined her on the pew. "What troubles you?"

"It's James. I wish he were here with us".

"Why hasn't he come with you?"

"Oh something about bursting into flames if he steps on holy ground", laughed Kim only mostly joking.

"I highly doubt that. You can't force God on someone, although the fanatics of the world keep trying. The path to God is perhaps one of the most personal and singular aspects to anyone's life. James will follow it or not. All you can do is to be there for him regardless of his choice. You have to respect him and his choice".

"I respect him".

"And accept him".

"I accept him".

"And love him".

"I love him".

"And forgive him". Kim turned away and Father Mitch knew he had finally found the thorn.

"I…" Kim hesitated. "I want to forgive, I really do. It just doesn't feel right yet".

"You are a natural-born leader and hero my dear. I trust your instincts and if they tell you it's not the right time to forgive then it's not the right time. Just don't shut him out. Give him the chance to earn your forgiveness. Someone gave me that chance once and it changed my life".

"Who was that?" asked Kim.

Father Mitch cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "I never met them yet but I hope to one day".

Kim reached out to take father Mitch's hands. "Thank You".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SUV was humming as the Possible clan drove through bright Sunday weather toward Upperton. They sang and laughed as Shego drove and Kim sat thinking over her conversation with Father Mitch. Shego Possible, Kim's wife, now in her early forties was still an amazing dark beauty. Her long dark hair was tied into a long pony tail down her back and her slightly green skim complexion only accentuated her exotic beauty.

Abigail Normal, the family nanny/bodyguard was a tall brunette former agent of GJ, and Gracie, their eldest daughter a soon to be seventeen year old blossoming red headed beauty, sat next to Nicholas in his child seat. Nicholas was their just past two-year old blonde haired son who, chronologically, was their youngest child. Finally their eleven year old twins, Emily and Zoe, sat in the very back with George (the naked mole rat) racing around between them. Emily was the quiet twin who sported green hair, obviously from Shego's side of the family, and Zoe was the adventurous twin who physically looked just like Shego with eyes of different colors, one blue and one green.

It was the first week of May and spring was in full bloom. This was the first time the family was journeying to James's house. He had been adamant that he wanted to fix it up before allowing the family, especially Kim and Shego to visit.

Shego and Abigail had changed from their Sunday clothes into a loose jackets, blouses, and jeans. Kim and the kids were still dressed in their Sunday dresses and a dress shirt and pants for Nicholas.

"Not the right time", mumbled Kim under breath.

"What was that?" asked Shego.

"Sorry just thinking out loud".

"You've been acting squirrely all morning. Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about James".

"Any one aspect in particular that concerns you the most?"

"Nothing that I can put my finger it's just a feeling".

"Well Doctor Director has given me updates on his work for GJ. Her reports have been favorable but she hasn't been using him for field work. Mainly for training, research, and investigation purposes. I have the feeling old one eye has been trying to assess his powers, skills, and ability to take orders".

"I'm surprised he hasn't complained of boredom".

"So far he hasn't which convinces me he has something else that is consuming his time".

"You're thinking something bad", said Kim with sudden concern.

"I'm thinking something tall, leggy, and blonde or maybe brunette".

"Possibly both", said Gracie.

"At the same time", added Abigail.

Shego, Abigail, and Gracie all began laughing beside Kim. Emily and Zoe immediately quieted their talking as they became interested in what the adults were discussing.

"Girls your language the children", chided Kim.

"Oh, come on mom we're not babies any more", said Gracie.

"Yes you are. I'm sure I just brought you home from the hospital yesterday", said Kim smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of fresh moved dirt was clean and purifying. James had just finished planting the hybrid three color roses all across his main front drive. He rose from the ground and wiped the fresh dirt from his clothes. The flowers were pretty enough and smelled good but he valued them mainly because they were thorny and discouraged the curious from looking for his hidden sensors. He had finally completed the major landscaping that had included fountains, gardens, statues, pools, trees, gazebos, buildings, fences, patios, and expensive lawn furniture. One of the landscapers had commented the place looked like a Roman emperor's palace. He didn't care about the aesthetics as much as the distraction and cover it gave his automated defenses. He had energy fields, hidden gun turrets, sensors, and a variety of anti-aircraft and anti-personnel measures hidden on the grounds. He needed to be ready and he wasn't finished just yet.

It was fortunate that he had transferred the bulk of the Proconsul's illicit fortune, hundreds of millions of dollars (US), to his own hidden accounts that day in France. He had intended to leave the money to his siblings but when he didn't end up dead at the conclusion of events he found other uses for the money.

The interior of the main house had also gone through its own renovation but even that was far from complete. He was still working on the basement. Never the less he couldn't put them off any longer. He wanted them to see his home but not everything in it. Not yet.

He noticed the SUV turn into his drive and dusting off his hands he walked over to the drive in front of the house.

Shego saw him and pulled the SUV up to a stop as the entire clan piled out. Abigail got out and handed Nicholas to Kim. Shego stepped out and stretched her back as she looked around beginning to take in the expanse of the yard. She whistled in appreciation. Gracie, Emily and Zoe all ran at full speed toward their brother. George followed but was smart enough to sit by the side and not risk being stepped on in the melee.

"No!" yelled Kim. "Not in your new Sunday dresses". But it was too late the trio all leapt at James and tried to tackle him but he bore the weight of all three of his sisters easily. Gracie swung around on his back as the twins tried to take out his legs. "Come on girls, your brother is filthy from working in his yard".

"Too late Kim", said Abigail.

"Momma, come help us", cried Zoe as she had wrapped herself around her brother's leg. Shego and Abigail looked at each other over the hood of the SUV and silently came to the same conclusion. They each took off and crashed into James. They managed to spin him completely around but even with their combined weight he refused to go down. Shego was pulling and tugging from one arm and Abigail the other but a stalemate seemed to have been reached.

George moved and jostled for position as rapidly moving stomping feet fell all around him. "Crummy family, crummy family", cried the naked mole rat.

The laughter, screaming, and cries of the others had Nicholas squirming in Kim's grasp. So she stepped forward and knelt down holding her youngest son. "Get him", she whispered in his ear and the excited two-year old raced forward until he crashed into James's feet. It was then, with great fanfare, that James fell backwards, grabbing hold of Abigail and Shego in the process, taking the entire group with him to the ground.

The entire episode dissolved into a wild wrestling match where everyone, especially James and Shego, were trying not to hurt anyone.

"Well I hope you all are happy now. It looks like I'm the only one left who is still clean", scolded Kim.

James's and Shego's heads shot up out the pile of bodies and in unison they cried, "Get her!"

"Booyah", cried George.

"No! No! I said No!" cried Kim as all eyes turned toward her. No one listened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James led them into the house as Kim continued to dust off her dress. Kim eyed her wife evilly and Shego tried to act all innocent as she made a show of looking at James's house. After a few seconds it was no longer an act for Kim. Once inside, the whole Possible family collectively held their breath at what they saw.

"Wow! You've really changed this place", said Gracie.

"Spankin", whistled George.

The floors were dark red hardwoods with areas of smooth white and green marble. The walls were painted an ivory-white which seemed to help reflect the natural light and brighten all the rooms with vivid color.

"Before we have lunch I will give you the grand tour", said James as he led everyone from the front foyer into the interior. Kim saw James pick up a rectangular computer remote that he tapped commands into as they set off on the tour.

The house, more mansion, was a large two story rectangle with the outer rooms surrounding an inner courtyard which contained an extensive arboretum like garden. Stone pavement paths ran through the garden. James showed them the kitchen, offices, theatre room, game room, training room, security room, spa room, dining room, outdoor pool, shooting range, and finally the bedrooms.

James had arranged for individual rooms for everyone in the family. Gracie, Emily and Zoe all ran and seemed delighted with their rooms already asking when they could come and stay over. James had even arranged a room for Abigail and Seamus, her husband.

"It's a bit much don't you think", said Abby when she saw the room probably cost more than a new house.

"Consider it a very late wedding present as I was indisposed when your nuptials occurred", said James referring to Abby's wedding that took place while he was in prison. When Abby turned and frowned at his comment James approached her and took her hands. "You are a part of this family and I would not be so rude as to not include you".

"I've warned you about that charm of yours and the effect it has on us ladies", said Abby.

"Yes you have", said James flashing her his eyebrows.

James led them to his next place, the room he had for his parents. The room was huge and the floor was green marble. A king sized bed with black and green silk sheets was the center of the room. Large windows showed through gauzy curtains giving the room a cool and candle lit look.

Shego actually gasped at the sight. "It's the boudoir of my dreams", mumbled Shego as she slowly walked in and sat leaning back on the bed.

"Well you definitely have it centered on her style", said Kim actually pouting a little.

"What's wrong with my style? I've never given you reason to complain". Shego leaned back on the silk sheets and then crooked her finger at Kim, "In fact why don't you come here little lady".

"Oh, you two get a room", said Gracie rolling her eyes.

"I thought that's just what we did", said Shego smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins ran up to James and Emily grabbed his leg. "May we play in the arboretum before lunch?"

James looked to Kim and Shego and they both nodded in the affirmative. "Yes you may and take Nicholas with you. I have prepared a sand box like play area in the middle of the garden for him. And watch him to make sure he is safe?" The twins hurried off with their little brother in tow.

As James finally began leading them back to the kitchen to prepare lunch, Gracie came up and grabbed his arm. "I see you followed nearly all my suggestions for upgrading your house".

"Yes I did. You saw the theatre room".

"Yes and?" questioned Gracie.

"The game room".

"Yes and?"

"The shooting range".

"Yes and?"

"The training room", James pointed out as they passed it.

"Yes and?"

"What are you fishing for Gracie?" asked Abby.

"This", said James as he stopped and touched his pad entering a series of commands. Within the training room a dancing pole rose from the floor until it touched the ceiling. When it did the lighting in the room changed to highlight the area around the pole and hidden speakers began playing music.

_She's a brick-house  
>She's mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out<br>She's a brick-house  
>The lady's stacked and that's a fact,<br>ain't holding nothing back._

"Yes! He did it" yelled Gracie.

"Oh, James did you have too", said Shego.

"It seemed important to her".

"Hey I did a whole workout regime on one of these things", said Abby.

"Hey I saved a whole performing troupe of professional performers and they thanked me by showing me some of their best moves", said Kim.

"My moves will be way better than yours Possible", taunted Abby.

"Bring it on Normal". Both Abby and Kim raced into the room with each swinging around the pole as the music continued to play.

_The clothes she wears, the sexy ways,  
>make an old man wish for younger days<br>She knows she's built and knows how to please  
>Sure enough to knock a man to his knees<em>

"Oh, yeah I have got to get us one of those", said Shego.

Gracie laughed holding her sides as if the hurt. "I love it. I think mom has finally forgiven you".

"I hope not", said James in a cold somber tone that didn't carry over the music. Both Gracie and Shego turned with surprised expressions to his response.

"What do you mean?" said Gracie.

"Mother forgives too easily. I haven't earned her forgiveness yet. It is my greatest wish that one day I may do so".

"That's nonsense", said Gracie.

"No it's not. I think he's right Gracie", said Shego as she reached out and placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"Why? You've forgiven him haven't you momma?"

"It's different for me Gracie. James and I have been a hero, a mercenary, and a villain. We both have understood that the world isn't always in black and white but exists in shades of grey. Your mother has always been a hero. It's what we love about her. But it's been harder for her to understand and accept James and what he has done".

James raised a hand and placed it over Shego's as he nodded in agreement. "Thank you momma it means much to me to hear that from you".

Shego took her other hand and mock punched James across the jaw. "Besides I've had my chance to get my hits in on him".

"I remember", said James wincing.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to show these two amateur's how this is really done", said Shego as she stepped up to the pole pushing Abby and Kim out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had lunch set out for Shego, Emily, and Zoe to prepare. The trio marveled over James's kitchen, which was huge and filled with all manner of appliances and exotic ingredients for cooking. Gracie was happy the kitchen was in better shape than the last time she tried to use it. That last time was the previous Thanksgiving where she had snuck dinner to James, being the Red Raider at the time. The kitchen had been empty and neglected and the pair had ate sandwiches from what Gracie had brought. It was one of James's fondest memories of Gracie and showed the bravery and goodness that lived in Gracie's heart. James was very proud and envious of that aspect of his sister.

The meal was Thai noodles, garlic chicken, spicy rice, and banana pudding for desert. Shego and Kim asked James about his work for GJ during the meal and James asked the girls about their school. Abby told of her new married life and of Seamus's work. Kim discussed her ideas for a new fantasy series of adventure books based on a group of sea-faring pirates.

When lunch was finished the twins and Nicholas returned to the garden to play. James insisted on cleaning up and Gracie helped him. Shego, Kim, and Abby drank tea as Abby berated James about cleaning dishes himself when he had a perfectly good dishwasher. James told of how he liked doing many household things himself as they still had a newness to him that he enjoyed.

Gracie began telling James and Abby, while she dried the dishes James cleaned, how her parents had agreed for her to do a summer internship at GJ. Abby asked why she wanted to do that because wasn't she going to be a music star. Gracie said she was multitalented and there was no reason she couldn't be a music star and agent at the same time.

"What do you plan to do at GJ this summer kiddo?" asked Abby.

"I hope to work with Mother, Momma, or may be James".

"What we do is very dangerous Gracie", said Kim.

"What I do right now is very boring", said James.

"Don't worry James, Doctor Director knows you are too good to leave on the sidelines indefinitely. Gracie I know you've been trained well and you're naturally talented but working with us is serious. What would you do if you found yourself in a life and death situation?" asked Shego.

"I would do what James taught me. I would kill the bad guys easy peasy".

Both Kim and Shego were shocked at the casualness of Gracie's response. They both were about to bring Gracie to task on this when the sound of breaking glass caught their attention. The china plate that James had been cleaning had broken in his left hand. Well it had more been crushed more than broken.

Everyone turned alarmed to James as his left hand was clenched in a fist and blood was already seeping between his fingers. Everyone leapt up but James held up his right hand stopping everyone in mid stride.

"Abby would you please check on the children and make sure they are alright and keep them out of here until I say", said James as his head slowly turned to Gracie.

"Yes, of course", said Abby as she left the kitchen.

"Please sit down Gracie", said James as his eyes searched out Kim and Shego and he slowly shook his head for them not to interfere.

"I'm sorry", said Gracie as she sat down at the table. Kim and Shego sat back down and James pulled out a chair and sat facing Gracie. He held his left hand over the table and small drops of blood seeped between his fingers and fell to the table.

"If you have learned that killing is easy from me then I have been a very bad teacher".

"I was just joking".

"Whether you were joking or not I think you may need to hear this". James's fist tightened and more blood ran to the table top. "It's almost an aphrodisiac you know. The smell and taste of blood, coppery and metallic. Once you acquire its taste then it is very difficult to lose it". James reached forth with his right hand and brushed Gracie's hair back from her face.

"We are exceptional Gracie. Whether due to our genetics, our training, or our opportunity. This means we may be employed to perform dangerous actions to help the world. In that performance you may be placed in a situation, where in fulfilling your duties it may be necessary for you to take someone's life. If it comes to that I don't want you to hesitate or second guess yourself. But regardless of cause, reason, or necessity never ever must it become easy". Gracie watched as James's hand shook and blood continued to drip now forming a small pool on the table.

"If you can learn to devalue a single life Gracie then you can learn to devalue all life, as I did".

"But we changed the future. You haven't killed those people", said Gracie as her eyes began to show tears.

"Yes, we changed the future but not in here or here", James lifted Gracie's hand to his head and then his heart. "I still remember all that I did. I sleep two hours out of every forty-eight because I can't stand the sound of the screams in my ears. The smell and taste of blood taints everything I eat, everything I drink, even the smell of the wonderful perfume you wear".

James leaned back and let go of Gracie's hand and he closed his eyes. "Gracie I am not an atheist because I do not desire to believe in something better, something greater, something larger than we have here. I am an atheist because I feel in here", he placed his hand over his heart, "that it is the only chance that I've got. I would spare you that fate if I can".

Gracie reached out to grab James's left hand. "I'm sorry for what I said. I promise that death in any from will never become easy for me. Please let me help your hand". James relaxed his fist and Gracie took it in her own and concentrated on the flow of James's energy to mend his hand. Her ability to heal wounds quickly stopped the flow of blood. When she had finished fresh tears threatened to spill form her eyes. "Excuse me I need to go to the washroom", and Gracie left before she started crying.

"If I have overstepped my bounds please allow me to apologize", said James as her turned to his parents.

"James I do not fault your argument but you bring the drama quality of the Possible family to epic proportions", said Shego as she let out the breath she had been holding.

"James I didn't know you felt that way", said Kim as she slid her chair closer to him and took his hand in her own. "I'm no trained therapist but the symptoms you've described are classic post-traumatic stress syndrome".

"I know and it was diagnosed during my psyche evaluation at GJ. Doctor Director has had me seeing a therapist twice a week. I am stubborn, but I'm no fool so I go".

"Has it helped?"

"I am unsure. But it hasn't hurt. It shall not interfere with my duties at GJ. If Gracie is to work there I would be honored to work with her and I will keep her safe".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone moved out the front door the twins ran up to James. "There is this weird metal door off the back of the garden", said Zoe.

"Where does that go?" asked Emily. Shego noticed that James tensed up before kneeling down to his sisters.

"That leads to the basement and I haven't finished setting that up so we can't go down there".

Everyone piled back in the SUV and Gracie reached out to huge James. "Thank you for what you said".

"My pleasure. Thank you all for coming and you are welcome back anytime", the SUV pulled out of the drive and James waited until it had passed from sight. "Phase one complete", he sighed.

Author's Notes:

_I put a lot of little story breadcrumbs in this chapter that will be addressed later. _

_The dynamics of Bonnie's and James's attitudes on the ease of killing is a critical part of the story_.


	4. Dreams of Darkness

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: Be careful what you wish for, someone else might get it.**_

Bonnie woke feeling refreshed and renewed. The bed she slept in was the best she had ever known. It was huge with soft cool sheets and smelt of flowers and vanilla. She was awoken by the early morning sunlight that shown through her third story terrace. She had slept in only a thin pair of panties but there was a beautiful red wine colored robe beside which she quickly tied around herself. The sounds of city filtered in from the outside as she stepped out onto the terrace.

The city of New Orléans spread out before her. She heard the sounds of cars, people, and life all around her and from her terrace she could see up a down the street for some ways. Bonnie had been in this room for several days now with her hosts apparently busy with strange preparations for something she was to take part in over the next few days but knew nothing about. What was she doing here?

There was a small knock on her door and then it opened without a word from her. Lyra Lafonte the youngest of this apparent Vodou witch trio entered carrying a large tray of breakfast foods and drinks. She wore a robe like Bonnie's but it was white and her long hair flowed down it like a waterfall.

"Good morning sister Bonnie", said Lyra as she maneuvered the tray to the bed and then sat down next to it.

"Just Bonnie if you please Lyra. The idea of sisters reminds me too much of my own siblings and I would rather not be thinking of them now". Bonnie moved back into the room and sat on the bed on the other side of the breakfast tray.

"I'm sorry their memory brings you grief but perhaps that will make things easier in the end", said Lyra as she poured juice into a glass and handed it to Bonnie

"Make what things easier?" From the expression on Lyra's face Bonnie could see that the girl had said more than she wanted too. Lyra quickly moved to change the subject.

"I am free today so we can finally spend some time together. I am rather jealous of Sibyl as she has had much more time to get to know you".

"Sibyl doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does", said Bonnie as she began eating the biscuits and jams that were on the tray.

"Well, no matter, I want us to be the best of friends. Sometimes it can be lonely in the service of the mistress".

"How did you come to be in her service?"

Lyra bit into a breakfast pastry and froze in mid chew at Bonnie's question. It was obvious that the question was uncomfortable for her. "I was… My childhood was not a happy one. My mother died when I was very little leaving me and my younger sister alone with my father. My father was ill prepared to take care of two young girls aged eight and five. As we went to school my father worked the docks of New Orléans and we scraped by. Hunger was a constant companion for my family. My father constantly blamed my sister and me for holding him back. Often his blame was physical in nature".

"What did you do?"

"When I turned sixteen my father tried to rape me but I managed to escape him. I hid in the city for days, hungry and cold, until Mistress Opal found me and offered me the chance of a new life. I jumped at the opportunity and she took me under her wing. It was six days before I went back home to try and see my sister but it was too late. After I had escaped him he had turned his wrath on my sister and had raped and beaten her. When I found her she had been dead at least two days. When I returned to Mistress Opal she arranged for me to conquer my fear and pain and join the sorority of sisters".

"How did you do that?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now get cleaned up and I will show you some sights of the city before the beginning of the ritual this evening".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra and Bonnie had a lite lunch of salad and seafood in a small café and Lyra asked many questions of Bonnie and her life. She wanted to know all about Bonnie's childhood, family, and life in prison. In order to satisfy Lyra's curiosity Bonnie told a reduced version of her life story.

"So where has Sibyl disappeared too?" asked Bonnie when she had tired of talking about herself.

"She is off on an errand for the Mistress in preparation for you initiation this evening. Don't worry she and I will be there all through the ceremony to support you".

"Where is this initiation to take place, the shop?"

"No it will be held at Mistress Opal's residence outside the city. That is where the majority of our rituals are held". Lyra seemed to hesitate a moment then seemed to find her nerve and forged ahead. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes".

"Why do you hate Kim Possible so much?"

"Kim was always in my way. She was always stealing my thunder or worse yet not wanting it. My life, no matter how good or how successful, was always second place. Even when she became pregnant and married that green freak her life was still so, I can do anything. So she got the perfect family life and I got stuck in prison. It was so infuriating".

"I understand that but why so much wrath and hate? Doesn't so much rage and fire burn away at your soul after all this time?"

"It's kept me warm. Hate doesn't need a reason it just needs to be fed".

"I'm sorry that you have felt wronged but it would seem that the price of your hate has been your life".

"Yes it has and before I am done I intend for Kim and those closest to her to pay my bill". Bonnie could see that Lyra was sympathetic but confused at the passion of my hate. Sibyl understood her hate better than Lyra and that was surprising. Bonnie decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you explain this Vodou/Magic stuff to me and give me some clue as to this ceremony tonight".

"It's called the _lave tet_, or the washing of the head, that will help reveal your connection to the Lwa and which one is your patron. It is a ceremony that lasts three days. If all goes well the Mistress may one day advance you to the _kanzo_ ritual which is far more dangerous and opens up a whole new level of magic".

"Danger and I are old friends. Who are Lwa?"

"The Lwa are spirits of the ancient world who serve the one God, Bondye. They are powerful and some were even revered as deities themselves long ago".

"What kind of God is Bondye?"

"He is the one God and is very similar to the God of Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. Bondye is too large and expansive for us to attract with our magic so we deal with his servants the Lwa. They are integral to our magic and power. If your connection to the spirits is strong, then your personality, will, and emotions; such as love or hate, can give you access to their power".

"You think my hate is strong enough?"

"It doesn't have to be your hate. But I believe so although ultimately it will be the spirits who will judge you and Mistress Opal will decide your fate. Hopefully the spirits that are closest to you will reveal themselves to us and you will you will find your spirit partners".

"What do you do with all this supposed power that the spirits give you?"

"Healing mostly, but we can also predict the future, interpret dreams, craft arcane items, and cast spells for protection and other purposes".

"What other purposes?"

"Things ranging from spells of love and passion to spells of pain and death. The majority of our magic is called _Rada_ which deals with peaceful spirits and is used for benevolent purposes. The rest is _Petro _or black magic which involves angry spirits and can be very dangerous if used unwisely".

"Which is stronger?"

"It depends on your desired outcome and which spirit is closest related to you. For instance when you are born can affect which spirit you might attract".

"Like astrology?" said Bonnie rolling her eyes in indignation.

"Yes but Mistress Opal uses the Aztec Zodiac in her interpretation of the ancient Lwa. For example Sibyl's birthday is October 20th so she born under the festival of Quecholi and is favored by the spirit Xochiquetzal. This spirit was once a goddess of indulgence, pleasure, and sex".

"I guess that explains Sibyl's proclivity for sex", said Bonnie whistling.

"Indeed. My birthday is May 10th under the festival of Toxcatl and is favored by Tezcatlipoca who represents universal power. My spirit represents a time of renewal, celebration, and dancing".

"My birthday is February 12th ", Bonnie saw Lyra startle a little at her admission," does that mean I have the spirit of cheerleading".

"No", Lyra suddenly couldn't look Bonnie in the eye. "Your birthday falls within the five unlucky days at the end of the Aztec year. The Lwa that are most attracted to those days are the angriest of them all. They are known as the Tzitzimime, Aztec demons".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they returned to the shop Lyra had laid out new outfits for them. Bonnie found an all-white dress that was loose at her shoulders and belted around her middle. It wasn't homespun but it wasn't expensive and when questioned Lyra said it was appropriate for the initiation ritual. Lyra's was similar but appeared more formal than Bonnie's in the sense of teacher compared to a student.

At dusk that evening, a car had arrived at the shop to take Bonnie and Lyra to the Laveau estate outside of New Orleans. Bonnie and Lyra had spoken little after their conversation on the nature of ritual they were to attend this evening. Bonnie stared out of the car window drinking in the sights of the city as the daylight shrank before the oncoming darkness. She felt that was a suitable metaphor for her life now as she saw her future being given over to darkness.

"May I ask you another personal question?" asked Lyra.

"Sure".

"Are you and Sibyl a romantic couple?"

"I don't think so. I believe we are just compatible fuck buddies".

"What?" Lyra's face shown with confusion over Bonnie's expression.

"Friends who just happen to get together for sex occasionally".

"Oh, I see".

"Did Mistress Opal really have Sibyl imprisoned for just sleeping with a man?"

"Yes she did. You see the Mistress had stressed to us that to achieve the highest level of power with our magic we had to remain pure and untouched. Sibyl disobeyed and the Mistress's wrath is a terrible thing to behold". Lyra's face shown with the obvious fear of memories when she made this point.

"What about you? Are you still untouched?" asked Bonnie while she leered at Lyra.

Lyra actually blushed and smiled at the boldness of Bonnie's insinuation. "Yes I am. Mistress Opal has been adamant that I remain so. She has told me that love will come and that I only have to be patient. I wish to enhance and further my magic but sometimes I long for the touch of love".

"Sex doesn't have to be about love. You're beautiful, haven't some men or women tried to court you or even force themselves upon you?"

"I have never been attracted to women but I hold nothing against those women who are. There have been many men who have shown me interest". Lyra's face hardened and a touch of anger entered into her voice. "There have even been those who have tried to force themselves upon me".

"I take it they tried and failed".

"They tried and died". Lyra's face shown without emotion but Bonnie could see that she had touched a nerve with the young woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you".

Lyra's face immediately brightened and her look was both forgiving and thankful. "It's alright. Can I tell you a secret?'

"Sure".

"I was curious about my future love so I secretly went to a powerful seer a few years ago. She told me that my love would be the brightest star in my sky".

"Well that's kind of vague".

"I know but I think it may be a play on my name which refers to the star constellation Lyra. You see the Lyra constellation is in the Hercules family of constellations. So I have always thought my love is destined to be a man who is strong, virtuous, and tempered by many trials in his pursuit of my love".

"That sounds cool. What is the brightest star in the Lyra constellation?"

"Vega", said Lyra who sighed with longing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally reached the Laveau estate, Bonnie was astonished at its size. They passed many open and forested fields that were split and intersected by streams and some swamps. The main house was more a mansion and there were many surrounding buildings. The car passed the mansion by and drove up to a large secondary building.

When Bonnie stepped from the car, she saw that the building was large and basically hollow inside. The interior looked like some great temple with a central pole and an altar like chair in which Mistress Opal now presided. As Bonnie and Lyra passed through a large set of doors to enter the building they were met by women dressed in white and about two dozen other men and women who sat, stood, danced, or beat drums. Sibyl appeared from the crowd carrying a large goblet like cup and she presented it to Bonnie and indicated that she drink from it. Bonnie took the goblet and thought well in for a penny and she drank from the cup. The mixture was bitter and tart and obviously powerful as Bonnie immediately felt a buzz of light head euphoria.

Sibyl and Lyra led Bonnie to the center pole before Mistress Opal who now stood and at seven feet in height towered over everyone present. "Welcome Sister Bonnie Rockwaller. We welcome you to our peristyle (temple) and hope that Bondye and his servants judge you worthy. Do you give yourself freely to us of your own will?"

"I do".

"Do you offer all that you are and all that you ever will be to the Lwa and I that your desires may be met?"

"I do".

Mistress Opal moved closer to Bonnie and leaned down until her face was very near. "Once you begin to walk this path there is no going back".

"I understand and I have now where to go back to. I can only go forward", said Bonnie meeting the Mistresses face with fierce determination.

"Then the die is cast", said Opal who turned and returned to her altar like chair.

Sibyl appeared again and gave Bonnie more to drink. Then Lyra came and pulled Bonnie into a fast a spirited dance. Bonnie listened to the music and danced until she lost track of time. She had vague memories of being undressed and then bathed and washed. She remembered lying down and hearing chanting and music and sometimes being given drinks or food. It was all a swirl of color, light, and was by far the most frightening and arousing thing she had ever experienced.

When Bonnie seemed to regain conscious thought, she was in a large bath tub and delicate hands were holding her and washing her body. She reclined into the person behind her and felt large breasts pressing into her back. Soft brown caramel colored arms encircled her and she felt warm and safe for the first time in years.

"Welcome back to us", said Sibyl as she rinsed her off.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Mistress Opal's main residence. We are cleansing ourselves before the final ritual this evening".

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly three days".

"Three days! How is that possible? What have I been doing?" Bonnie quickly turned around and faced Sibyl in the tub.

"You have been safe and within our care. Do not fret you have performed perfectly just as I said you would and Mistress Opal is very pleased with both of us. Do you not feel better than you have in some time?"

It was true that Bonnie felt rested and more at peace with herself since any time she could remember. She felt powerful, focused, clean, and above all horny beyond words. Bonnie stretched forward and grabbed Sibyl in a powerful embrace and kissed her with passion she had never felt before. Sibyl responded for a second or two and then pushed Bonnie away slowly but forcefully.

"Down girl. As much as I would like to pursue your new-found desire the Mistress want us both clean and fresh and I doubt either of us would be that if things continue".

"Tease", said Bonnie as she reclined in the tub. "So what now?"

"We get dressed and hope to survive the night", aid Sibyl as she stepped out of the tub.

"Great... what do you mean, survive what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Bonnie's dress was designed just like before but all black and felt of better material. Both Sibyl and Lyra were similarly dressed and they once again journeyed to the strange temple building outside the main mansion. The set up was like before but this time all the people were lined up on the left and right sides of the interior room. Now in the middle sat two long tables draped in white cloths that had long bulging shapes concealed beneath them. The tables were separated by only a narrow path wide enough for one person to walk between.

Mistress Opal stood at the far end of the tables while Sibyl and Lyra led Bonnie to the path in between. Sibyl went left and Lyra went right around the tables to stand at their sides. Bonnie slowly walked between as the music of the drums beat and the women danced all around the room.

Opal raised her hands and the music and dance stopped at her command. She reached behind her and produced both of Bonnie's butterfly knives. "These are tokens of pain that were claimed in battle by you. You have shed blood with them and they have accepted you as their mistress and master". Opening both knives she laid one on each table before Bonnie.

Then Opal motioned while Sibyl and Lyra drew back the white cloths to reveal what lay beneath them. Bonnie gasped and her heart threatened to burst from a mixture of fright, pain, and joy. Bonnie's sisters Connie and Lonnie lay naked, bound, and gagged on the tables surrounding her. Each sister stared at their surroundings in complete terror and then fixed on Bonnie with appeals for hope and help.

"The spirits call for blood sister Rockwaller and they must be appeased. You must show them your fierce desire for vengeance and your hatred to prove that you are worthy. Strike with your tokens of power and use their souls to call forth your spirit guardians".

Bonnie stared at Opal, then Sibyl, then Lyra, and finally her gaze settled on Connie and Lonnie. Her world that had felt so right only a little while earlier now felt to be coming apart at the seams. The drums began to beat again and the dancers danced as Bonnie's thoughts raced and she became dizzy and almost fainted. "But… but…they are all that remains of my family".

"Exactly. You are at the crossroads of your life my dear. The crossroads is the place where the material and the spirit world meet. You call for revenge, I call for power, and the spirits call for blood. These beings are anchors to your past that must be severed for you to move forward". Bonnie continued to hesitate and Opal stepped back and sat in her chair. "Blood must be paid and if not them then …" Opal let the threat hang in the air.

Bonnie never liked be threatened or intimidated. She locked gazes with Opal and the fear slowly fled from her. She reached down and picked up both knives. Breaking her gaze with Opal she looked in the eyes of her sisters. Both looked back in disbelief and horror. As Bonnie raised her arms above them the music rose in volume as the drum beaters raised their play to a crescendo as the dancers spun and whirled creating strange shadowy backdrop to the room.

Lonnie was trying to scream from around her gag but Connie had quieted and looked with pity upon Bonnie. They had been her sisters but also her tormentors. She had never really needed them before but perhaps she needed them now. Bonnie glared back at Opal and calmed her breathing and stilled her mind. The view into Opal's ancient eyes almost evoked a sense of vertigo as Bonnie could see herself being lost in their depths. She was at the crossroads and she made her choice.

Bonnie's expression didn't change at all as she plunged her knives into her sister's hearts. Warm blood gushed forth drenching her hands in crimson as her sisters' bodies heaved and twitched for a few seconds before lying still.

Opal's smile threatened to split her face as the music rose and the shadows spread and writhed as if living things.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a shiver, then a tickle, then a scratch, then a cut, then a lick, then a bite, then a monstrous orgasmic release. Strength and power flooded her body and she felt herself a conduit, a bridge between worlds where for just a moment she was connected to a myriad of places and sensations that were at once familiar and unknown.

Then in the midst of her eye-opening euphoria, the darkness crept in. Suddenly all light seemed to vanish like a solar eclipse had spread across her senses. Sensations of pain, ugliness, greed, torture, and death coursed through her as muscles locked and teeth chattered. She felt unclean as if thousand baths could never wash away the filth that coated her body and soul. Bonnie could not move but she saw from her head and her heart inky darkness emerged. The darkness spread and coalesced into two shadowy figures. The figures began to take on humanoid form but seemed to be made of light negating darkness.

Bonnie's muscles relaxed and she collapsed to the floor rolling on her back. Lyra ran to her and lifting her up cradled her head in her lap. Bonnie could now see the things that had emerged from her body. They stood about six feet in height with arms and legs but they appeared sexless and had no facial features, only darkness.

The music had ceased and everyone present was quiet and still. Mistress Opal stood and everyone knelt before her, even Sibyl and the two new figures of darkness. Lyra lowered her head to Opal but did not otherwise move as she cradled Bonnie's still unmoving body. Opal came to stand over the prone form of Bonnie.

"You are a rare treasure indeed sister Rockwaller. Lyra take the sister back to the house and allow her to rest. Come tomorrow we will see to her destiny among us".

Bonnie could only stare at the lifeless arms that hung from the tables and the blood that ran down their sides like little rivers. Exhaustion took her then and thankfully unconsciousness soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dream was a nightmare of madness, darkness, music, light, shadow, and the faces of her sisters staring accusingly back at her. She could not escape, no matter where she ran their faces always found her.

Bonnie awoke thrashing and screaming and strong arms encircled her and held her still. Eventually consciousness returned and she stopped her frantic thrashing. The arms that circled her were white and clear with blonde hair flowing all around her. Bonnie turned and instead of Sibyl it was Lyra who was holding her. They were both naked in bed under thin cool sheets.

"You are safe it is morning and the terrors of last night have passed", said Lyra in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure? Because I still feel them all around me", Bonnie trembled as she spoke.

"It will pass. Trust me I know".

"What were those things?"

"Angry spirits, demons, agents of the darkest magic. Take your pick".

"Lucky me. What happened to my sister's bodies?"

"The mistress fed their flesh to the demons", said Lyra as she quivered in loathing.

"Interesting, I would like to have seen that".

"I would like to forget it".

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you".

"What you did last night was incredible. I've never seen anyone possessed by much less call forth such powerful spirits of evil. Your feelings helped bring forth the strongest magic I've ever seen. I was unsure why Sibyl and the Mistress were so interested in you but now I know".

"You went through that ritual as well didn't you?"

"Yes".

"It was your father that you sacrificed wasn't it".

"Yes. But for all my pain and anger I could not call forth what you did".

Bonnie looked at the low ceiling above them and shivered in Lyra's embrace. After a long while her eyes slid sideways and a smile spread across her lips. "Why Lyra I didn't think you were into girls", said Bonnie as she reached up to fondle Lyra's breasts. The blond girl startled and blushed as she tried to put some distance between them but Bonnie followed her across the bed.

"I'm not but you were shivering something horrible and I felt that it would be better if you didn't wake up alone. Sibyl was attending to something for the Mistress so I thought best I should do this".

"Well thank you", said Bonnie as she leaned forward to kiss Lyra's nose. Then Bonnie's stomach growled and she felt an almost unbearable hunger. "Is there any way to get some food, I'm starving".

"Of course. There is a celebratory feast for breakfast being served downstairs", and both women jumped from the bed with speed born of desperate hunger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie didn't care about her figure as she stuffed more and more food down her mouth. Lyra and several other men and women, some of who Bonnie recognized from the ceremony, sat at a long table in the dining room that was crammed with food. She and Lyra were still dressed in their dresses from the ceremony but Bonnie wasn't interested in fashion or modesty only practicality.

Mistress Opal followed by Sibyl and the two demons of darkness entered the room. The demons were now clothed in long black coats complete with black top hats and walking canes. They each were smoking long cigars though no mouth was apparent in their dark faces. They followed Opal around like loyal worshippers but all the other people present including Sibyl and Lyra gave them a wide berth.

"Sister Rockwaller I see you are recovered from last night's events", said Opal as she approached the dining room table.

"Getting there. Is there any way everyone could just call me Bonnie. This sister Rockwaller stuff is getting lame. It makes me sound like a nun".

"Very well Bonnie. I welcome you to our order and I place Sibyl and Lyra at your disposal to plan your vengeance against Kim Possible. I do assume you have a plan".

"The bare bones of one".

"Excellent. Sibyl and Lyra can help you flesh out your plan and if you require further help I will be available", Opal turned to leave.

"What about those things? Do I have access to them", Bonnie indicated the top hatted demons.

"Eventually. For now I need them to perform some errands for me. Don't worry some of their tasks will be in direct support of your desires".

"But you don't know my plan".

"No but I do know my plan and in this endeavor we both have desires to be fulfilled. I have only stipulation and that is the children of Shego and Kim are not to be harmed". Opal left with the cigar smoking demons at her heels.

"Have all my things been brought here?" asked Bonnie as she stood up from the table.

"Yes they are in your room", said Sibyl.

"Good, I'm going to take a bath, alone, and we will all meet back here in one hour for our first war council".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie changed into new clothes that she found in the closet of her room. A bright yellow blouse, tan pants, large brown belt, and boots. When she came downstairs to the dining room only Sibyl and Lyra were present. There was a bottle of spiced rum on the table and Bonnie poured herself a drink and quickly downed it.

"Alright as I see it my plan will proceed in three steps; recruitment, study, and attack. Kim Possible has many allies and resources to draw from and we will need to match, exceed, or neutralize the ones she has. That is where recruitment comes in. Next we will study our enemy and seek out where and when they will be the most vulnerable. Finally when we are ready we will strike hard and fast".

"Whom do you plan to recruit?" asked Sibyl.

"For years I have watched and studied Kim and her many "sitchs" throughout the world. The various villains she has encountered have had a plethora of mindless useless minions that Kim and friends have mowed down like grass. Now Kim has more allies than ever and access to GJ which gives a veritable army to call upon. We need our own army of competent soldiers. I have an idea where to start but I am open to suggestions."

"Since the Mistress has returned my powers, I can help with that", said Sibyl. "Given time and resources I can give you a legion of soldiers that are one hundred percent loyal, have no fear, feel no pain, and are almost indestructible".

"That's great but where do we house, feed, and hide such a force?"

"This army won't need to eat or sleep and can hide where no one would look for them, trust me".

"Very well assembling them is your first task". Bonnie turned to Lyra and pulled something else out of her bag. The item she extracted was old faded and green. It appeared to be a swatch of cloth or a piece of some garish costume. "If I give you a piece of something once owned by someone can you track them down?"

"Given time yes. The more information I have on the subject and the closer they are to us and the importance of the item will make it easier", said Lyra as she studied the piece Bonnie presented her.

"Good this is a piece of his mascot costume that I kept on a whim from years ago. He goes by the name of Gill and is some kind of mutant monster. I have followed news reports on him and I believe he has amassed a small following of mutant reptiles. Presently his location is rumored to be right here in the swamps of Louisiana. I want to offer a chance for him and his mutants to join us".

"Why would he do so?"

"I am going to offer him a chance at vengeance against the idiot Ron Stoppable who just happens to be one of Kim's strongest allies. Last I heard Gill hates Ron. Tracking Gill down and getting him to join our cause is your second task".

"What is my first task?"

Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of cloth and opened it up on the table. The cloth contained a clipping of dark brown hair. "You said you can cast spells of love and passion?"

"Of course. Especially if I have something personal from both parties involved in the spell".

Bonnie pulled forth one of her knives and cut off a piece of her own hair and placed it on the hair from the cloth. "Here is a piece of his hair and mine."

"Who is this man and should I be jealous?" asked Sibyl.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to need lots of money and the resources to move ourselves and our forces across the country, maybe the world. This man can provide us with those things once he is in love with me".

"What shape of love charm do you want me to make from this?" asked Lyra as she collected the cloth with the hair.

"A blue fox".

Author's Notes:

_I know this chapter was a lot of explaining and talking but it was necessary to set the stage for the beginning of Bonnie's rise to dark power. _

_I used some rather obvious hints and clues to future events that shouldn't be hard for the avid reader of Kim Possible stories to figure out. _

_I researched and tried to get as many of the facts of Louisiana/Haitian Vodou correct and the use of the Aztec religion as well (which use will become more apparent in time). But if I got something not just right please forgive me if any true believers read this and find offense. _


	5. Four Weddings and a Villain

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: There are those who will exploit your weaknesses more than the worst enemy, they are your family**_

The call had been a surprise and the request one he couldn't refuse. He was polite and invited them to come to his home at their earliest opportunity. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea after all because they came the very next day.

They invaded his residence like a horde of raging barbarians seeking out every weakness in his defenses and exploiting them. They were the last thing he expected and the one he most feared. They were family.

The invaders consisted of four of his Uncles, two pairs of twins. Kim's younger brothers James (Jim) and Timothy (Tim) Possible were joined by Shego's younger brothers Wesley and Wilfred Go (Wegos). The four of them had brought their four girlfriends. The Talbert twins consisted of Kristal and Karen, a pair of tall thin brunettes, who were the girlfriends of Jim and Tim, respectively. The Slade twins consisted of Janice and Janet, shorter and far more heavily bosomed blondes, who were the better halves of Wesley and Wilfred.

All eight of them had graduated from MIT with honors. Even with them all at the young age of thirty, each were some of the most gifted scientific researchers in America. Jim and Tim were experimental research engineers employed by the U.S. state department. Their girlfriends were software engineers who specialized in bio-technology wetware interfaces. The Wegos, when they weren't sometimes helping their brothers, were doing research into theoretical physics and quantum energy processes. Their girlfriends were genomic biologists who were researching the evolution of the human species into Meta-humans. Thus their interest in the Wegos was easily explained.

James found their speech difficult to follow as all eight of them tended to devolve into twinspeak, a form of communication that only they seemed to comprehend. Sometimes it was just easier fighting villains' then entertaining family.

When they arrived they insisted on a tour of the grounds, buildings, and the main house. They said his house had been the talk of the families and they just had to see it. James took it as an exercise in practicing his manners and patience, because they were both sorely tested. He showed them everything they wanted to see, except the basement. They quickly identified the entire array of offensive, defensive, and technological systems that he had installed.

The girls gave great compliments to the beauty and care he had put into the house and felt that the only thing it needed was a woman's touch. His uncles had joked that it was James who appeared to need a woman's touch and James's blush showed they were not far off the mark. After the tour they all wanted to hear James's story of how he had come to be present in this timeframe. This was not unexpected so James told, a limited tale, of his time in the future and then covered all of his time in the present. They were all riveted to his tale and when done everyone congratulated him on his courage and how happy they were that he was now part of the family. With all the compliments and talk, James's danger sense began to kick in and he just waited for the other shoe to drop. He insisted on preparing lunch as they sat down to eat, James's prediction finally came through.

"You didn't need to fix us lunch James we would have happily taken you anywhere you wanted", said Kristal, Jim's girlfriend.

"Yeah we could have gone to that French restaurant here in Upperton that you like so much", said Jim.

"Oh, we went there last time. How about Thai" said Janice, Wesley's girlfriend?

"Please I'm sick of Thai that's always what Michael (Mego) wants to get and he doesn't stop complaining until he gets his way", said Wesley.

James raised his hands to placate everyone. "I appreciate the offer but I enjoy entertaining here at my home". James sat down and rapped his knuckles on the tabletop to gain everyone's attention. "Besides it is probably about time that you explain the reason you are here".

Silence descended on the table and suddenly everyone began looking at each other but no one spoke.

James pointed at Wilfred, or was it Wesley, "You talk, and speak clear and concise English".

Everyone laughed at James's comment and the tension lessened. "You are as perceptive as your mother claims you to be", said Wilfred. "It is correct that we do have an agenda in coming to see you here today". Wilfred reached down and picked up Janet's hand. "You see we are going to be married". Janet held up her hand which sported a large diamond ring that James would have sworn was not there earlier.

Everyone looked at James with smiles and expectant expressions. How in the hell did I end up here, thought James.

"Congratulations…you honor me with this news but I am still unsure of why this meeting was necessary?"

"I don't think your nephew understands", said Karen, Tim's girlfriend.

"Indeed perhaps we should explain it better", said Tim and all four of the girls raised their hands showing their diamond rings. "We are all getting married. Each to our own respective partners that is".

"Well congratulations to you all but…"

"At the same time", said Wesley.

"Oh…"

"You see it's just easier this way", said Jim enthusiastically. "Instead of arranging four separate ceremonies that we would have to drag all our families too we get it all done with one big bang".

"Efficient and practical I approve, but have your families been told of your intentions?"

"No, you're the first one outside of us to know", said Wilfred.

"Once again you honor me but why would you come to me first?"

"Well it's like this", said Jim as he looked around at the others who nodded confirmation back at him, "we want to have the ceremony here".

"Here… as in at my home" asked James in astonishment? It was very disconcerting as all eight of his guests smiled and nodded in perfect unison.

"May I explain the reasoning for our request", asked Tim?

"Please do", said James as he set back in his chair with alarm bells ringing in his head.

"With all four families involved we needed a place large enough to accommodate at least four to five hundred people. Your place is huge and beautiful and the grounds can accommodate the ceremony and the reception". Tim seemed to hesitate for a moment and looked to Karen who motioned for him to continue. "But most importantly we wanted a place independent of certain elements in our families".

"What elements?"

"Your parents", said Karen.

"Our sisters", said Jim.

"They can be scary", said Kristal.

"And controlling, you know how they are", added Wesley.

"Not as well as I would like", said James who now leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands. "You're telling me you want to have your weddings here to keep Kim and Shego from taking it over".

"Exactly! They are like weddingzillas and I don't mind admitting that they tend to mow us down. If we have the wedding where they can get involved with only us there, then we're afraid they will take it over. But you've stood up to them and since this is your place you could run some interference for us", said Jim.

"Don't worry we will pay for everything and we won't do anything without your approval", said Kristal.

"And we can compensate you for any trouble with money or any help that we can give you", said Janice.

James stopped to consider for a moment that there were some things these eight unique people could help him with. If he could just keep their aid quiet and keep them from looking at it too hard. The distraction of a planning a wedding might just be the thing. James disliked the idea of using them without their knowledge but wasn't there an old saying about all things being fair in weddings and war.

"What date for the wedding were you hoping for?"

"We had hoped for the end of June, in about six weeks", said Jim.

"Very well here are my terms. First any wedding plans dealing with this house or grounds are made by you but approved by me. Second you will inform all your respective families immediately of your intentions, including my parents. Third I am presently working on several projects that are not the business of anyone else and I could use your help in a consulting manner, with discretion. In exchange I promise no one else will interfere with your wedding plans".

"What kind of consulting" asked Wesley?

"I will give you partial plans and schematics of my projects and you will advise me on them and what material or equipment I may need".

"It won't be anything illegal will it" asked Wilfred?

"Of course not", James didn't like to lie but considering the sins of his past lying to family was tame.

The eight of them seemed to confer in almost a telepathic fashion and slowly but surely they all nodded in agreement. "We agree".

"Then we have an accord", and James stood up from the table opened the fridge and took out a bottle of champagne.

"That's my man. I like the way he thinks", said Tim as she rushed to get everyone glasses as James opened the bottle. James handed the bottle to Wesley who poured everyone a drink.

James tapped his glass to get everyone attention. "I would like to propose a toast to our new endeavor. May all of our plans in this wedding bring us success, joy, and happiness". Especially my plan, thought James.

"Success", they all shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were moving through the house planning what they would need and where things would be done. It was cute and adorable in many ways and James was happy to let them do their thing. However, his uncles just wouldn't leave him alone.

"James sometime you just have to come to our project center and view some of work", said Tim.

"Yes, we have the best R&D facility in the country. It's like candy land for super geniuses", said Jim.

"Like right now we are monitoring the progress of the manned Mars mission as it begins the final leg of its journey".

"Hey that's classified you numbskull", said Jim as he punched his brother's arm.

James reviewed his memories from the future and didn't recall any mention of a manned Mars mission. Had the future been changed? "You mean a manned Mars mission is already underway?"

Tim scowled at his brother as he rubbed his arm. "James is family and he knows how to keep a secret. It's a top secret joint mission between the military, NASA, and the U.S. government".

"Yeah we've been monitoring the ship and crew for several months now. I don't think the military plans to go public until they reach the Martian surface", said Jim.

"Thank you for trusting me with this and it is very interesting". Also a little frightening. If no mention of this mission, was in the future than that means they never do go public or something has been altered. Either way it is a disturbing idea that I don't need to burden them with at this time.

"You know we ought to make James one of the best men", said Tim.

"A splendid idea and I nominate him as my best man", said Jim.

"Why do you get him?"

"He's named after me".

"He's named after dad".

James held up a hand as he reached into his pocket and took out a quarter. He pointed to Tim, "Call it".

"Tails!"

James flipped the coin and the result was heads.

"Oh yeah, my best man", said Jim as reached over and patted James on the back.

"Excellent that means he gets to plan the bachelor party", said Wesley.

"I get to plan the what?"

"The bachelor party and you know what I am thinking Vegas", said Wilfred.

"Perfect and with James being a former supervillain I'm sure he knows where all the best places for women would be", said Jim.

"Of course", smiled James. He was so doomed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior Special Agent in Charge Will Du emerged unblinking from the elevator on the command floor at Global Justice (GJ) headquarters. The short dark haired agent was just under six feet in height, athletic, and in perfect physical shape. He strode without breaking stride as agents and staff met him with a stack of reports, briefs, and updates on current GJ activities. He accepted them all as he passed through with the last agent handing him a cup of coffee as he passed the Director's assistant and she buzzed him through.

Will entered the office of Doctor Elizabeth (Betty) Director of GJ whom he found sitting behind her desk scrolling through a report on her computer with her left hand. Her right hand set on the desk with one finger crooked and unmoving. Betty had led GJ for twenty years and while at fifty she was still a striking and intimidating figure. Will sat the cup onto the desk and rotated it until the handle slid over the outstretched crooked finger. He then sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"You spoil me, you know that don't you".

"I have no idea what you mean Director?"

Betty sat back from her computer and gave Will a penetrating stare from her one good eye. While most of GJ personnel might wither under the glare Will was used to the scrutiny so he merely sat straight-faced and unmoving.

"What have you got for me this morning?" Will began to debrief her on current activities and operation around the world. Most were routine and of little interest to her until Will finally got to the end of his reports.

"I understand that Team Possible has been called up for a mission this morning", asked Will.

"Yes. There is a situation in Georgia that I believe justified their involvement".

"Does that include the new members of their team?"

"I know you have reservations about their new member but you're professional enough to know that they are still one of the best assets we have to call on".

"Yes Director".

"Anything else?"

"There is a minor thing that I have uncovered in my surveillance of Team Possible".

"Go On".

"Recently Mrs. Kim Possible attended the parole hearing of one Bonnie Rockwaller. Her former associate from school who was incarcerated for kidnapping and attempted murder".

"I remember her, she was quite a piece of work. She nearly killed Kim and Shego both".

"Yes, well Kim attended her parole hearing with the subject's two older sisters and reports state that Ms. Rockwaller did achieve parole and has been released".

"So have there been reports on her doing anything?"

"No Director there hasn't but I just came across a missing persons report on both of her sisters".

"Both gone at the same time? That's damned irregular. How long have they been missing?"

"For over a week Director but so far there has been no indication of Ms. Rockwaller's involvement".

"Continue to follow-up on this. Do some digging, nothing too invasive but something here doesn't add up".

"Should I inform Team Possible of my findings so far?"

"No. Just keep this between you and me for now".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The call had come early in the morning and Wade Load, the computer genius support of Team Possible, arranged passage for all of the team on a rapid GJ cargo transport already headed in the right direction.

The "sitch" such as it was concerned one of Kim's oldest and weirdest villains. Apparently Duff Killigan had now started his senior villain golf tour. Apparently the wacky Scotsman was irate that Augusta National golf course, home of the Masters, was considering allowing women to play. So he had taken several members hostage and was threatening to destroy the course rather than let it be sullied by female players. Local authorities had been unable to remove Duff so GJ was called and Team Possible was being sent in.

Gracie was so excited to be on an actual mission with her parents. She just wished George could have come along like Rufus used too but the Director had said no. She had said some nonsense about George distracting me or something. She was dressed in her mission outfit which consisted of standard light GJ tactical clothing. Officially she knew her role at the moment was only observation and not combat but she was still very excited to be here. The rest of the team was outfitted in light combat gear as well.

She sat across from her parents, Kim and Shego Possible, who huddled next to each other conversing on the particulars of the "sitch" they were on. Gracie was still amazed sometime how cute her parents looked when they were together. Someday she hoped to be in love as much as they seemed to be with each other.

Sitting on each side of Gracie were the rest of Team Possible which consisted of her brother James and her Uncle Ron Stoppable. Ron was her mom's childhood friend, companion, partner, first love, and all around great guy. Ron was a successful husband, father, and restaurateur but he never passed up the chance to continue his work as a member of the team. Right now her Uncle was very excited about the mission and the upcoming bachelor party.

"Are you pumped for this mission little lady?" asked Ron.

"Yes I am. I've dreamed about being able to go with you all for so long.

"It will get routine soon enough, trust me", said Shego from across the transport.

"Shego leave her alone. It's alright for her to enjoy this".

"Listen to your mom kiddo. I've been doing these things for years and I still get excited. But not as excited as I am about the upcoming party in Vegas", said Ron as he winked at James.

"I'm still not sure that idea of a bachelor party in Vegas is a good idea", said Kim.

"Are you kidding? My brothers, your brothers, Ron, Felix, and James in Las Vegas unsupervised. Good God, they will level the city", said Shego.

"I believe we can handle ourselves", said Ron crossing his arms in indignation. "That is if we can keep James under control and the ladies off of him".

Gracie turned to look at James whom she believed was trying to ignore the whole conversation. "Are you really going to be fighting off all the women in Vegas bro? You have to admit you are a cool piece of eye candy for the girls".

"I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Oh come on. You've got that good looking bad boy villain vibe going on that the ladies just love", said Ron as he high-fived Gracie.

"Could we talk about something else?"

"Like what kind of women you prefer. Come on what is it blondes, brunettes, red heads, thin, full-figured, shy, aggressive, quiet, or talkative?"

"I don't know".

"Well since he hung out with Abby I bet he likes the kick butt action girls", said Gracie.

"I bet that is so he can swoop in and conquer them with a single kiss", laughed Ron.

"Yeah swooping is bad", teased Gracie. James shook his head as the beginning of a blush began to seep into his cheeks.

"Would you guys leave James alone", said Kim as she looked up from the mission brief to glare at Ron and Gracie.

"No they may be on to something here Kim. So what kind of kiss would you use? A short intense fleeting one designed to leave them wanting for more or a long sensual one to curl her toes", said Shego as she leaned forward smiling teasingly at her son.

James leaned his head back and sighed in resignation. "I don't know. I've never kissed a woman romantically before". You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed that statement.

"What!" Ron shook his head as if to clear it.

"You've never kissed a girl before?" Gracie looked on in shock and disbelief.

"You're twenty-seven, you look like Mr. Hardbody, and you're a…" began Kim.

"Virgin", finished Shego.

James sat up straight flexing his shoulders and meeting the gaze of everyone around him. "Is there any reason, specific to this mission, why we must continue this conversation?"

"No", replied Kim meekly.

"Good then this subject matter is closed". James sat back closing his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. Ron was about to speak but Shego held up a hand stopping him.

"I think we should let James take point on this OP", said Shego to Kim.

"Why?"

"Because I think he needs to let off some steam".

"Well I want us up there with him to watch out for Duff".

"He can handle Duff".

"I'm worried about Duff", said Kim as she elbowed her wife for emphasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transport landed in a parking lot and the team set off across the Augusta grounds toward the course clubhouse. When they arrived, Duff dressed in a traditional kilt and armed with an array of super alloy clubs, fled the clubhouse and escaped onto the course. The team chased him past the first hole and discovered that he had mined the course with exploding golf balls.

"Give it up me lads and lassies. This is my kind of battle field and you all don't have the short game to play with me", cried Duff as he fled onto the first hole.

Shego, Ron, and James led the charge after him while Kim and Gracie tried to maneuver around to cut him off. As they chased Duff they avoided exploding mines and Duff lobbing more exploding golf balls at them. Duff led the chase through the first three holes and taunted them with bad villain lines like 'they had lost a stroke to their game'.

Then on the fourth to the sixth hole he managed to escape by smashing Shego under a huge divot. Then on the seventh to the ninth he hooked James in a water hazard. On ten through twelve he buried Kim in a sand trap. As they neared eighteen Ron and Gracie were almost exhausted and Duff was still staying ahead of them.

"You'll never beat me here. The sanctity of the game is in question. If we let the lassies play, then the entire foundation of society will crumble away".

"What is so wrong with women playing this stupid game", cried Gracie after Duff.

"It is na a stupid game you wee lassie. Women just can't play it is all".

"Chasing him is getting us nowhere", said Ron.

Gracie had an idea and she quickly glanced around the course until she found what she needed. "Uncle Ron I need you to get him angry and distracted for a moment because I have an idea".

"I'm on it", said Ron as he raced after Duff.

As Ron continued to pursue Duff, Gracie ran to an abandoned golf cart and pulled out some normal clubs and golf balls. She then ran up to the tee of the last hole dropped a ball and began to set up to play.

"Hey Duff your game is so bad and scary that they should call you the bogey man", taunted Ron.

"You haven't got the skill to comment on me game you worthless…" Duff froze in mid rant when he saw Gracie setting up to hit off the tee. "No lassie you can't do that. You aren't allowed to play and you're not even doing it right".

Gracie ignored him as she adjusted her club and took a few practice swings. Duff came charging back down the course until he reached the tee.

"You're doing it all wrong. Your grip is too low, your shoulder is dropping, and just look at your hands. You'll never get the club head speed you need swinging like your cleaving wood. Here let me show you". Duff stepped up showing Gracie his club grip and swing as he set up to the ball. He swung and drove a beautiful drive straight up the fairway.

"That was good shot and thank you for the demonstration", said Gracie. She then whacked Duff on the back of the head with her club as he dropped like a toppled bucket of golf balls.

"Boo-yah! I don't know what he was complaining about because that swing looked fine to me", said Ron as he stepped up to handcuff Duff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Duff was led away by the authorities several members of the Augusta Board of Directors came out to thank Team Possible. However, once they were told the story of how Gracie captured Duff the Board admonished Gracie that as a non-member and a woman she was not allowed to even simulate play on the course. Gracie tried to apologize but the members were adamant in the following of the course rules. After that it took all of Kim's considerable diplomatic skills to keep Shego and James from finishing what Duff had started. They left soon after on the GJ transport as it made its return flight.

That night after the children and Shego had gone to bed Kim got up and went to her computer. There was someone she wanted to talk too.

"Thank you for restraining yourself today. No matter how uncourteous they were it is not the image we want to project of astute overreaction".

"Overreaction! They were being arrogant bastards' mother and you know that. We did them a solid especially Gracie and all they did was insult her", sneered James as his face appeared on her computer.

"Yes they did but unfortunately there are no laws against being insulting. However, there are many laws against property damage and bodily harm".

"It wasn't Gracie's fault".

"No it wasn't and she knows that".

"Does she?"

"I have faith in her and I know you do too".

James's face scowled and Kim could see that he didn't like the way Gracie had been treated. Hell, neither did she but you can't beat the world into understanding. Sometimes you just have to take their intolerance to show the world how empty and uncaring it is. Only when injustice is shown in the light can it ever truly be changed or defeated.

"I know, it's just that I've protected her for so long that it just so hard to turn that off".

"Tell me about it. I have five children, which include you, and each and every day I struggle with the worry of how to keep them all safe and happy. I expect I will be that way until the day I die".

"That is why you are a good parent and one day when I grow up I want to be just like you", smiled James.

"You mean a parent", teased Kim. She immediately saw James's demeanor change at the small reference to the embarrassing conversation on the transport. "I'm sorry I didn't' mean to tease".

"It's alright everyone else got their shots in today. Why shouldn't you".

"In all seriousness may I ask you something personal strictly as a mother who is worried about her child?"

"Yes".

"Why have you never…" Kim's face actually did managed to blush a little at her innuendo.

"I was a prodigy in the Proconsul's military and attained the rank of squad leader at an early age. I knew there was fraternization among the ranks of my soldiers and as long as it did not affect their performance I didn't interfere. But I would never have compromised my command by becoming involved with any of my subordinates".

"There must have been others of your same rank?"

"There were but most were men and in deference to you and momma I have not been attracted to my gender. I believe I inherited both of your great affection for the fairer sex. However, the female officers were mostly interested in advancement and since I wasn't it left me as a less than desirable option for them".

"That sounds like a lonely life for you".

"It was a life of discipline and honor. But it was also very lonely".

"You've kind of lived your life backwards. I think you've been more afraid of living than dying".

"Any fool could die but living in that time was the true horror".

"And during your time here?"

"I was inordinately busy being either a villain or a hero. My only interest has been in Mrs. Abigail and she was wise enough avoid me and get Seamus to propose".

"For all you bluster and self-recrimination you are handsome, caring, and charming. Any woman would be lucky to catch you".

"That sounds like the mother in you talking and not the woman".

"They are on in the same young man and don't you forget it".

"Mother I am out of place and you know it. In many ways, I am still a broken soldier who barely knows himself. Why would I wish myself on any woman in existence much less one I cared for?"

"Because, just like Gracie, I have faith in you and pain is a part of our lives James but only a fool lets it define who they are. I know you are not a fool".

"It's amazing you almost make me believe it".

"Haven't you heard? I can do anything".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The business meetings were endless and boring. All the executives did was talk and talk then plan and plan. It was all so relentless, monotonous, and unfun. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or that he didn't understand what was going on. It was just that there were so many better things that he could be doing. He was so glad when the last meeting was over and he could board his private jet and get away.

Senor Senior Jr. was leaving the Paris office for a short flight to Monaco in the French Riviera where currently his father's (Senor Senior Sr.) retirement yacht was staying. Senior had been retired from the business and villain world for years now and enjoyed all the luxuries of the absurdly wealthy.

Now in his mid-thirties Junior was still tall, thin, athletic, tanned, possessed of long dark hair, and vain very vain and he knew it. He had a bevy of beautiful brain dead bimbos who hung on his every action wherever he went but they didn't seem to interest him.

The plane landed at a small secluded airway and a short water taxi ride later found Junior steeping onto his father's yacht. The smell of the sea mixed with fresh flowers and food filled the air and Junior was finally able to relax.

"Welcome my son. Do you return triumphant from our business endeavors in Paris", called out Senior who emerged onto the deck attired in a sparkling white suit and carrying his cane. Even at seventy years of age Senior was still suave looking with a definite spring in his step despite his cane.

"Yes, father. I don't know why you make me go to these meetings? Our companies and assets mainly run themselves anyway. It is not like my input is necessary to maintain them".

"Nothing could be further from the truth my son. Complacency of the rich is the devil's plaything. Those who merely sit on their laurels are doomed to future defeat. It is necessary for our people to see that we are still present and in command. That presence has fallen to you my son".

Senior took Junior by the shoulder and led him to table set for dinner on the aft deck.

"Father I know you want me to take care of things like you did but I am not you", said Junior as he all but collapsed into a chair.

"That is not the point my son. Being successful is but a by-product of my desires". Senior sat down opposite Junior and rested both hands upon the end of his cane. "What I want is what every good parent desires for their children for them to be safe and happy".

"Does this mean I don't have to attend the boring meetings anymore?"

"No it does not. But remember my son that you are the boss now. So if you want the meetings to be less boring then consider what you could to make them interesting while still keep them productive".

Junior sat in thought for a few moments and then a smile spread across his face. "Make them less boring and more productive. Yes, father I think I can do that".

Senior poured them both a drink of his priceless cognac and raised his glass. "Success", they cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sales report meeting was taking place by the pool of the luxury resort along the Tuscany coast of Italy. Junior lay basking in the sun as the quarterly sales report was being presented. All the executives were reclining in luxury by the pool. In fact, all meetings attendance and productivity levels had doubled since Junior had initiated his new business meeting policy.

Later he had a massage as the executives discussed future energy policy investments. Then it was off to the casino for the power management briefings and finally to the bar and dance floor for the exit meeting overview. Afterwards when his business partners had retired for the evening, Junior was back to the pool for late night cocktails and a relaxing soak in the hot tub. Now this was how business was supposed to be done but he found himself just a little lonely. That was when he saw her.

A goddess rose from the pool before him. She was a tall, thin, brunette, and with the deepest darkest brown eyes he had ever seen. No, wait a minute he had seen those eyes before he was sure of it. The woman wore the skimpiest string leopard print bikini he had ever seen and she wore it too good effect. Nestled between her near perfect breasts rested a small blue animal figure strung on a gold chain. She entered the hot tub and sank into the water before him until only her head, shoulders, and the tantalizing top view of her breasts remained above the water.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Junior as he tried to place a name to the fantastic creäture who floated before him.

"Maybe", said the woman as she floated closer until her face became his whole universe. Suddenly and surprisingly he was finally able to fit a name to the face. That fact rather pleased him.

"You are the Bonnie aren't you?"

Bonnie actually looked a little impressed that the witless moron had actually remembered her after all these years. It was unexpected and just a little sweet.

"Yes I am. But I'm flexible", said Bonnie as she raised one of her long luscious legs from the water before Junior, "I'm whoever you want me to be".

Mesmerized he watched the leg before as his eyes began roaming over her body. It was then that he finally managed to see the strange blue animal figure that rested on her chest. The sight of it brought back memories and hope.

"You are a blue fox. I am the yellow trout. Do you know what that means?"

Bonnie lifted the chain from around her neck and placed it over Junior's head with the small figure resting against his chest. When he looked down at it suddenly the world seemed to slow down and everything else seemed to melt away except for Bonnie.

"It means that you look good enough to eat and I am very…very…very hungry".

Oh, yes this is definitely much more interesting thought Junior as he happily became her meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empty of all others and bathed in moonlight, with the smell of the bayou in the background, the balcony of the main house on the Laveau estate was just enchanting. Mistress Opal stood leaning on the surrounding banister as she stared out in the night sky. The preparations were proceeding perfectly and all of her pawns were performing as expected. It was time to send out her hunters and begin the game of deciding her prey. There hadn't been a hunt like this in centuries but then again there hadn't been prey of this caliber in that long as well.

Opal raised her hand and looked at her black skin and white nails. Black was the color of the absorption of all light while white was the reflection or combination of all light. The black and the white had been her colors since the beginning. Since that fateful day so long ago. Since she had lost…

With just a small mental command from her the shadows around the balcony coalesced into the two distinct figures of absolute darkness. Ms. Rockwaller's demons were definitely one of Opal's greatest accomplishments. Sibyl really out did herself when she had brought that girl. Opal hadn't decided whether she should reward or destroy Sibyl for this. Well it didn't matter anyway because no matter what Sibyl might have figured out about Opal she could crush girl with ease. Bonnie on the other hand was more important. I'll have to keep that girl around for a while if she can help me call such servants.

Turning to one of the demons Opal offered it a glass of rum. The demon took the drink and quickly downed the liquor. Opal didn't know what these creatures did when they consumed things because they never appeared to produce any waste products. Maybe that was a question for the scientists of this age if they got the chance to study one.

"I have a task for my dark friend. You will find and study the children of Kim and Shego Possible. I want to know their fears, dreams, desires, wants, needs, lusts, hungers, and above all their comet induced powers. Do not allow yourself to be seen and do not interact with any of the children or the Possible family. Remain unknown and in the shadows. I will call you back when the time is right".

The demon bowed low before Opal and stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

Opal turned to the other demon and she lit a fine cigar and handed it over. The creäture took the cigar and even though it showed no mouth it blew copious amount of smoke when the cigar disappeared into its face.

"I have a different task for you. The game has changed and the science of this world has caught up with us. My powers and magic may not be enough by themselves this time. So I'm going to need you to acquire some things for me. Very special specific things that are highly guarded. These items in question are not be harmed but anything that gets in your way you may do with as you will".

Opal could not see any actual reaction in the face of the darkness but she sensed that the entity was smiling.

Author's Notes:

_Ooh, Goosebumps, sometimes when writing the character of Opal I scare myself._

_I'm sorry this chapter was all over the place with so many things happening but it had to be done. The evil machine is beginning to move and soon conflict will ensue. I wanted the villains in this story to be precise, methodical, and a serious threat._

_Once again I throw breadcrumbs before the reader that lead to portents of things to come. I just love giving little pieces that all fit together in the end. Or at least they are supposed to. _


	6. Dawn of the Night

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: The greatest weakness of evil is that its feeds on itself**_

_Sibyl _Boudreaux stood in the basement of the Vodou shop in the French Quarter of New Orléans sweating and exhausted. She felt as if she had been conjuring and concentrating for hours if not days before she finally connected to the dark spark of unlife. This was the critical time in which the magic would test her resolve and if her will and strength proved insufficient the dark forces she sought to contact would consume her.

The light of her candles dimmed and the temperature in the room dropped and frost spread outwards from the lifeless body spread out on the floor before her. The body was of a homeless vagrant that Sibyl had tempted into the shop with promises of food but the poor soul only received a long a painful death at her hands. The pain and fear of the victim were essential components in her spell as she drew on its power. The corpse began to change and then it began to move.

The body grew taller, broader, stronger, and the hands formed talons as the eyes opened blazing with the red light of burning furnace. The flesh boiled away in parts leaving some areas covered in skin while others shown with white bone. The skin of the nose and eyes remained but the jaw shown as bone creating an image of a ghoulish half skull. The thing that rose from the floor was a thing of nightmares and darkness that consumed light and life. It was a plague and pestilence upon the world. It was perfect thought Sibyl.

"Greetings Baron Samedi. I welcome you to this world", said Sibyl as she rose from kneeling on the floor.

"I am not sssss…upposed to be here", whispered the undead horror before her.

"I apologize for summoning a Lwa as powerful as you but my need is great and my offerings to you beyond your wildest keen".

The hand of the creäture snapped out and talons wrapped themselves around Sibyl's neck. It drew Sibyl to its face and the eyes bore into her as she grasp at the choking talon. She was lifted from the floor as easily as a rag doll.

"What do you know of my desires little witch? I have been watching over the spirits of the dead for eons and have known the agony and ecstasy of more death than your small soul can comprehend".

Sibyl strained to speak as she felt her life energy begin to drain away. "I offer you pleasures of the flesh in a new body and in other things". Sibyl pointed to a table which held liquor, cigars, and clothing. "But more importantly I know you have almost been forgotten and the living of this world barely remember you. You have fallen from the minds of humans and your hold on their souls is frail and fragile. I offer you the chance to strengthen your bond and reclaim your place as lord of the dead". Sibyl felt herself released and she dropped to the floor and lay gasping for air and warmth.

"You offer what is not within your power to give little witch", hissed Samedi.

"Not I alone but my mistress has such power and I imagine you would not wish to offend her".

The ghoulish fiend walked over to the table Sibyl had indicated and opened a bottle of rum and drank from it spilling most down the front of it body. He then struck a match and lit a cigar which he held to his bony jaw.

"I know your mistress and she is indeed worthy of my respect but you are not her. She may even thank me for ridding her of you".

"I act on her request in this and as her agent".

Samedi took long pulls on the cigar and drank more of the rum before he turned back to Sibyl.

"What is it you want of me?"

"With your aid I can create an army of the dead. A mighty legion for you to make your mark upon the world and reclaim your place in the minds of the living".

Samedi strode over to sibyl and towered over her. "Do you know what a terrible price I will collect for this service little witch? Are you ready to pay that price?"

"We will pay your price my lord, I swear it".

"Yes you will little witch. Yes you will".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junior relaxed in the bath letting the warm bubbly water sooth his sore muscles. He was worn out and tired from over twelve hours of constant sexual exertion. He was also indescribably happy. This woman was insatiable and only on the brink of him collapsing from exhaustion did she finally stop. Now this woman sat in the tub in front of him washing herself as she leaned back against his chest.

His arms rested on the sided of the tub because he just lacked the strength to raise them. He wanted to raise them because he couldn't get enough of her but he just couldn't. He had never felt like this for anyone ever before. Was this what it was supposed to be like? Was this what all the movies, books, stories, and songs told of? Was this what love really felt like? He did not know. He did not care. He only knew he wanted. He wanted her.

But in the midst of his euphoric desires a small worm of reason found its way into his sometimes addled brain. There was something bothering him that he needed to discuss.

"My precious flower may I ask you a question?" said Junior hesitantly.

"Go ahead", said Bonnie as she scooped up bubbles and began running them over her body.

"I last saw you many years ago when you were much younger, and you have lost none of your beauty, but I was informed that you were sent to prison. Is that true?"

"Yep".

"For all the time you have been away?"

"Most of it yes. Seventeen years in some of the best prisons government taxes can pay for".

"You were sent to an adult prison at such a young age?" Junior seemed confused by this.

"I was eighteen and considered by law to be an adult". Bonnie turned around and climbed in Junior's lap and despite his nearly exhausted state her proximity began to arouse him again. "I later learned that the prosecutor's in my case wanted to make an example of me. You see Kim was turning eighteen as well and was moving away from being a child hero to an adult one. They wanted to make sure that everyone else knew, mainly the villains, that the stakes in her little hero business were going to be going up. I was to be their lesson to the world".

"That does not seem fair to you. To judge and sentence you based on another", said Junior sounding like an overprotective boyfriend.

"Oh that is so sweet of you. Indeed I agree with you and I think it is time Kim pays for it. You do want to help me don't you", said Bonnie as she snuggled her body into his while grabbing the blue fox figure that rested on the chain around his neck. Bonnie's face once again became the focus of Junior's world.

"What do you need of me?"

"Well first of all we are going to need to acquire certain items and arrange for certain things to happen. Which means we have some phone calls to make".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Hench Co. Industries this is Jack Hench's office his personal assistant speaking. Just a moment sir I'll see if he's available to take your call".

Hench Co. was one of the world's leading technological hardware distribution industries. It was a global entity with offices on every continent and influence in almost every government and military organization in the world. Almost anything was available including weapons, gadgets, stolen technologies, operational bases, and of course henchmen.

Jack Hench had run Hench Co. since its inspection and he had made it a huge success by never actually using any of the merchandise he sold. Jack didn't care about world domination or any other such idiocy. He was a business man and pure and simple.

The call and caller were identified immediately on the state of the art non-traceable communication network at Hench Co. When Jack Hench saw who it was who was calling his curiosity was peaked. It had been some time since this person had called for anything and Jack was under the impression he had gone legit. Jack hadn't expected to hear from him so he thought this could prove interesting. He wasn't wrong.

"Jack Hench here how can I help you?"

"Thank you for taking my call I know it has been some time since we last did business. Is my credit and accounts still viable for business?"

"Absolutely. We still have you on at a plutonium level credit account and you even still have some unclaimed credit to work with".

"Excellent I am sending you a download of equipment and materials that I'm interested in acquiring. Cost is not a problem and while I don't as of yet have a specific deadline I will pay extra for faster delivery if possible".

The list came up on Jack's computer and it was a sizeable one with many very hard to get items.

"Several of these items will take time to acquire but other than that I don't see a real problem".

"Very Good. I would very much appreciate it if we can keep these transactions strictly off the books, just between you and me".

"I can do that so there won't be anything to say if someone like maybe a parent just happens to call".

"My thoughts exactly", said the caller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra loved the feel of the air in her hair as she sped down the swamp in her boat. She didn't have the throttle full-out but she probably was going faster than she should but that was part of the fun. It had taken days of intense magical concentration and then more days of searching the back water ways of Louisiana to find her target but she was finally closing in.

From the information she had researched and the intelligence Bonnie had supplied her Lyra had a good idea of the environment her target would be found in. She had prepared her magic accordingly. Somehow her intuition told her the subject might need some gentle persuasion applied to secure their cooperation.

The cities, towns, and roads of the area had been left miles behind when Lyra finally slowed her boat. The magical charm she had crafted the piece of costume Bonnie had given her was finally indicating she had arrived at her destination. An almost endless canopy of trees covered with foliage and vines nearly obscured the sun as Lyra's boat glided slowly through the water. Hiding deep within the natural flora of the swamp she found a small fortress made from trees, rocks, earth, and garbage rising out of the water.

Lyra killed the motor and her boat glided through the water as she studied the strange lair before her. She had refrained from wearing the gauzy dresses she so routinely favored for more practical gear. She wore tight-fitting black tactical slacks and a blouse that was bullet and knife resistant. The dark leather jacket she wore matched her high boots and the leather tie she used to pull back her long blonde hair. The only other item she carried was a six-foot long staff of dark silver metal.

The swamp was eerily quiet and although she saw nothing at all nearby she was sure that she was being watched. She stood on the bow of her boat and waited. In this negotiation she figured that it was best for her to wait for the other party to begin. She didn't have to wait long.

The dark water around her boat erupted as half a dozen alligators seemed to explode from the water. At least they appeared to be alligators at first but these creatures had developed slightly longer arms and legs with long finger talons at their ends. Lyra immediately designated the creatures as mangators and ugly ones at that. However, she thought how anything called a mangator could ever be anything but ugly.

Lyra's craft rocked and swayed violently but even so one of the scaled horrors managed to climb into the boat. The mangator stood bipedal on its hind legs using it tail for balance. The long scaled snout filled with inch long teeth opened wide as the creature roared at Lyra with apparent hunger and triumph. The beast snapped and clawed at Lyra as she dodged and weaved just out of range of its attacks. The other beasts roared and clawed at the boat trying to climb in as well but the constant rocking worked against them.

"Can you speak to me? Where is your leader? Where is the one called Gill?" asked Lyra as she evaded attack after attack. The only response she received was more hungry roars and attacks. "So be it then".

Lyra changed tactics and began her own offensive. She ducked under a maw of huge teeth and jabbed her staff into its belly. The blow both injured and surprised her opponent who either didn't care or hadn't even thought about defense. Lyra followed up with further blows to the mangators head and torso. With each strike her staff began to glow with dark electrical energy. The mangator retreated from her strikes to the far end of the boat and the other creatures tried to climb in. Lyra advanced down the boat swatting one beast after another back into the water as she closed on her original opponent. When she finally reached the far end she spun and the blow caught the mangator between the legs and launched it back into the water. Lyra's staff now glowed with stored energy and she jabbed the staff into the water and released the energy. The resulting energy leapt like lightning through the water and the attacking beasts writhed and screamed in pain before falling back floating unconscious in the water.

Lyra's victory was short-lived as a dozen more creatures emerged from the water surrounding her craft. The energy in her staff was spent and the new wave of managtors roared and closed in on her from all sides. Lyra spun her staff in a circle and chanted drawing power from the water token, she had previously prepared, around her neck. A wave of water spread out from her boat and swept the charging beasts back into the swamp. The wave splashed the creatures among the trees stunning and disorienting them.

"What is causing such an annoying ruckus out here?" came a voice from the watery swamp fortress. The figure that emerged was both ferocious and comical looking at the same time. The bipedal mutant walked upright and was about seven feet in height with large black eyes. His face was flanked by over large scaled ears, a narrow nose, and a wide fang filled mouth. He had long large arms that end in sharp looking claws and his back and legs looked strong and powerful. His skin was a mixture of green scales and wet skin. The only clothing her wore was a small set of black boxer like shorts. When he saw Lyra standing in her boat the mutant stopped and stared for a second or two before whistling loudly and smiling revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Company and not that bad-looking company either. Why are you attacking my friends?" said the mutant as he stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is the argument of self-defense not good enough?" said Lyra as she stepped off her boat and began walking across the surface of the water.

"Not if you're an intruder on our turf". The mutant's eyes grew even larger than the freakish orbs they were as he watched Lyra glide across the water toward him.

"I apologize for arriving unannounced but I'm afraid you are a hard person to contact". Lyra stepped off the water onto the detritus that served as the floor of his swamp fortress. The mangators had recovered from Lyra's attacks and now swarmed warily up behind her.

"With good reason, I don't have a good track record with your kind. Normally everyone I meet is trying to capture or kill me. Which one are you?"

"Neither", said Lyra as she bowed low before the mutant leader. "I am Lyra Lafonte and I have come looking for the person or thing that is called Gill".

"That's me. What do you want?"

"I want to offer you an opportunity".

"Opportunity for what?"

"Revenge".

"Against who?"

"Ron Stoppable and his friends".

Gill raised a clawed hand and the mangators stopped their approach. Gill's head tilted from one side to the other as he observed Lyra and a long lizard like tongue emerged from his mouth as if he tasted the air around her.

"Come inside. I must apologize for the mess I'm not used to company", said Gill as he turned and walked back into the swamp fortress. Lyra followed him into the dimly lit interior along narrow but tall corridors of debris. The path finally led to an interior area that was some form of mutant man cave. There was a large couch and chairs obviously scrounged from junk found in the swamp. The only items of technology were lamps, a large refrigerator, and a big screen television that sat against a wall of junk. Their seemed to be electrical power in the swamp fort nut Lyra could not detect its source.

Gill seemed to anticipate her question even before she asked it. "We steal power form an underwater electrical line. I have to be able to watch the Saints play on Sunday".

"Impressive", said Lyra as she chose to stand and not sit in one of the junk chairs.

"Speaking of impressive, that's some weapon you have there", said Gill as he pointed a clawed finger at her staff.

"It absorbs kinetic energy and converts it into electrical power that I can release at will".

"And the walking on water and the giant wave bit?"

"Magic".

"Outrageous. Now why don't you tell me how you know about Ronnie and me?" Gill reached into the refrigerator and took out a beer and then sat on the large couch.

"I was informed of your relationship with Mr. Stoppable…"

"Ronnie".

"As you wish, I was informed of your relationship with Ronnie from Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller, my associate and former classmate of Ronnie".

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bonnie, Oh yeah the tall brunette that hung out with Ronnie's red-headed girlfriend. How is the old Bonn-Bonn?"

"She is well and the primary reason I am here. Ms. Rockwaller wishes to offer you the opportunity of revenge against Ronnie in exchange for the services of yourself and your mutant friends".

"Why does she care about me or Ronnie?"

"I don't believe either you or Ronnie is the primary interest of Ms. Rockwaller. Here concern is Kim Possible. The former red-headed girlfriend of Ronnie you mentioned earlier".

"Yeah I always heard that those two girls had a hate-love thing going on. I just thought they were secretly lovers or something considering how they went at each other 24/7".

"I would advise you not to mention that opinion in the presence of Ms. Rockwaller".

"Touchy about it eh, well I heard that Possible got married and had a family. My people and I have crossed paths with GJ and team Possible a few times over the years but mostly I've preferred to avoid them. So what's your involvement in this?"

"I am working to aid Ms. Rockwaller on instructions from my superior Mistress Opal Laveau".

"Never heard of her, so why don't you explain what you want of me and how it enables me to get revenge on Ronnie".

"Ms. Rockwaller believes you and your mutants would be able to help her in her plans against Kim Possible. You and your forces are reported to be exceptional combatants. For your aid in this you will receive our aid in your revenge versus Ronnie. You've seen a demonstration of my power and we can offer you much…much more".

"How much more?" Gill was leaning forward now as his interest seemed to be peaked. This was what Lyra had been hoping for.

"We can offer finances, the latest intelligence on your target, transportation, and a chance to upgrade your living environment or location as you desire".

"Why not, it's not like I've had any better offers recently. So you want us to fight. Well we can do that".

"Perhaps but I think we will need a demonstration of your abilities before a final agreement can be reached".

"Demonstration, sure what kind of demonstration and where do you want it?"

"A combat demonstration and in Las Vegas".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the third shift at the GJ maximum security facility. The guard staff was still on in force even at this late hour and they were well-trained and professional. So much the pity.

No matter how well-lit the interior or how many scanners, cameras, guards, or security protocols there were there was always a way in. Especially if you had an unfair advantage.

The exterior motion detectors didn't detect any movement. The multitude of cameras only showed slightly shifting shadows. Infra-red sensors and ultraviolet viewers detected nothing but the guards were definitely not alone.

Shifting for shadow to shadow first across the parking lot exterior to the prison. Then through the gate house. Then through the gates while security doors suddenly registered the proper entry codes and were wiped clean of the incident immediately afterwards.

A figure cloaked in darkness moved from corridor to corridor creeping past the occasional guard or prisoner as it moved deeper into the prison. The guards and prisoners noticed nothing but an uneasy feeling and a slightly noticeable reduction in temperature as the shadowing apparition moved silently by them with ease.

Finally the maximum security wing was reached and once again the doors opened as the darkness spread over them. There was no doubt that death stalked amongst the prison this night but fortunately for those present killing was not the primary motive of its presence. It was here to retrieve certain individuals. Individuals that it hoped were isolated and secure so as to make extraction easier. However sometimes even dark hopes don't ring true.

The two individuals being sought by the darkness were sitting by themselves across from each other at a table in a large cafeteria. Spread out before them on the table was an elaborate electronic apparatus. The room was minimally lit with long shadows creeping across the room. The only other people present were four guards on an elevated cat walk, one at each of the cardinal direction points of the room. No one either inmate or guard noticed the dark figure as it entered the room.

"Let's see now…B-6".

"Ha, miss. How about G-7".

"Ohhhh… a hit. Don't make me say it".

"Seriously dude you have to say it. It's in the rules".

"Oh alright then. You…sank my battleship", said Drakken in low defeated tone.

"Righteousness! Feel the power of the motor man", said Motor Ed as he jumped from his chair playing air guitar.

Drakken sighed and pouted as his lower lip stuck out at his cousin's juvenile ranting. It was then that Drakken saw the guard behind Motor Ed suddenly swallowed by darkness and disappear. None of the other guards yet noticed the disappearance of their fellow. Drakken followed the dark shadow as it moved silently toward the next guard. Ed turned and saw Drakken staring across the room so he also turned to look. They both saw the dark shadow fall over the second guard and he similarly disappeared from view.

The last two guards now noticed the absence of their fellows but they hesitated for second before taking action. Drakken watched as an arm like appendage of the shadowy figure stretched out and a small ball like piece of darkness leapt forth. The ball struck the third guard and dark energy surrounded him and his body convulsed in agony and dropped to the floor. The last guard finally moved and ran for the alarm. Ed grabbed a chair from the floor and flung it up at the catwalk catching the last guard in the back. The force of the chair slammed him into the wall and then he collapsed.

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. Yeah! The Edster still has it", and Ed once again broke out into a chorus of air guitar.

Drakken stood and watched the dark figure leap down silently onto a table and then step to the floor. He had always hated it when anyone, especially Shego, had made fun of him acting like a child. But that was what he felt like now as old childhood fears of darkness and the boogeyman returned in force. The thing that now moved toward him was something of pure darkness and he felt only sadness and hopelessness would be left in its wake. Ed was not that perceptive.

"Hey dude that was some righteous moves. I sure hope you're here to spring us out because I feel we have some partying to do".

The figure in black closed past Drakken and punched Ed once on the chest and then in the face. Ed collapsed like a wet taco and the dark figure hoisted him up on shoulder like a gym bag. Drakken started to scream in terror but the figure moved before him and shoved a fist in his face with obvious threatening intent. He wisely chose to hold his scream until later. The figure motioned for Drakken to follow and they moved to the exit. Silently and with great stealth they exited the prison and once outside Drakken was blindfolded and placed in a vehicle with Ed thrown in beside him.

Drakken didn't know how long they traveled but he was switched to a different transport of some kind and then in terrified exhaustion he fell asleep. When he awoke he was still blindfolded and was pulled from some vehicle into what sounded like a large building or home. He felt himself led down several corridors and some stairs and someone finally took off his blindfold. He was in a very large room with no windows and minimal lighting. Ed lay on the floor next to him apparently still out cold.

Drakken turned this way and that but no one was around but the shadows were deep and dark and could have hidden an army. It was then that a figure emerged from the darkness and for the first time he could finally get a good look at his rescuer. He really wished he was still blindfolded. Then it spoke.

"Listen to her. She will tell you what you need to do".

A woman emerged from the darkness and when Drakken saw her this time he couldn't control himself. Unfortunately there was no one else there to hear him scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

_Happy Halloween everyone!_

_More Goosebumps. I hope everyone enjoys that I planned this to coincide with Halloween. _

_Don't worry the good guys will be ready for these bad players when the time comes. Remember the story really is about the good guys but you have to admit writing and reading about the bad guys is fun._

_Trivia question: Which 007 movie did Baron Samedi play a role in? _


	7. The Naked Truth

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: Behind every great man is a great woman but on the mind of every great man is a great woman's behind**_

The Possible house was absolutely rocking with noise and activity. The bridal showers of all four of Kim's soon to be sisters in law was in full swing. Beyond herself the guest list included the brides to be, her wife Shego, her eldest daughter Gracie, her mother Dr. Anne Possible, Katrina Talbert (mother of Krystal and Karen), Jacquelyn Slade (mother to Janice and Janet), Monique Renton, Yori Stoppable, Abigail (Abby) O'Sullivan, and about a dozen friends of the girls that Kim did not know. Shower presents were stacked like a colossal pyramid and the girls were having a wonderful time opening and raving about them all.

After dinner Kim found herself in the kitchen putting several used plates and glasses into the dishwasher to make room for the upcoming desert to be served. She was so happy and proud of her brothers and brothers in law for landing such smart, intelligent, and beautiful women. It was all she could have hoped for them. The girls were getting treated like queens. They were so much luckier than she had been.

"Kim what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Shego as she came in with another load of used plates.

Kim turned to her wife and only then noticed that tears were running down her checks and her hands were shaking slightly. Shego quickly put down the plates and rushed over to Kim taking her trembling hands.

"I'm sorry Eme it's just that I'm so happy for all of them".

"Right, I'm not buying that. We've been married too long. What has you so upset?"

"It's stupid", said Kim as sighed and wiped the tears from her face.

"What?"

Kim seemed to hesitate for a little while and then in clear resignation, "We never got to have a wedding shower". Kim covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"True but we had plenty of them together afterwards", said Shego as she dodged out of range as Kim slapped at her.

"Those aren't the kind of showers I was talking about".

"True but the ones I meant were much more fun".

"You are just making fun of me", said Kim as her tears turned to laughter.

"What's all the commotion in here", said Monique Renton as she peered stealthily around the corner as if catching them in the act of something. Monique was a tall thin African-American woman who was Kim's BFF in high school. She was now a leading sales executive at Club Banana in charge of arranging their fashion lines. Her husband Felix Renton, a brilliant software and computer game designer, had also been a high school friend of Kim and the couple now had a two-year old little girl, Alexa.

"Kim was merely lamenting how she never had a wedding shower".

"Oh girlfriend you got much more than a shower, you got your soulmate", said Monique as she fist bumped Shego, who blew it up afterwards, and leaned in to kiss Kim on the check. "That is more important than any party anyone could ever throw for you".

"I know that. It's just that I would have loved having the experience and the memories of one".

"You have experienced more in your life than most would or could accomplish in ten lifetimes Possible-san", chimed in Yori Stoppable as she appeared among them as silently as a ninja. Which when you think about that it was appropriate because the native-born Japanese woman was in fact a trained ninja. She immigrated to the US when she had married Kim's childhood friend and Ron Stoppable.

Kim rushed over to Yori and promptly grabbed and shook the woman violently and comically. "How many times have I asked you to call me Kim?"

The quartet of women all broke out in exaggerated laughter as Kim stopped shaking Yori and hugged her.

"I apologize for my error Kim-san".

"That's close enough".

"Close enough for what?" asked Abby as she entered the kitchen to put an empty wine bottle in the recycle bin.

"Kim is complaining about never having had her own wedding party", said Shego.

"I am not!"

Everyone burst out into laughter and even Kim joined in after a few seconds of trying not to.

"Speaking of wedding parties I heard Seamus isn't going to be able to make it to Las Vegas with the guys", said Monique.

"Yeah he was called up on a mission by oh so very special GJ agent in charge William Du".

"That may turn out to be for the best because at least we may not have to bail him out of jail", said Shego.

"You still think this whole Las Vegas trip for the guys is a bad idea?" asked Kim.

"Do not worry Shego-san I am certain that my Ronald will make sure they are free of danger".

"And remember Felix will be there as well", said Monique.

"Oh, wonderful, those two are just boys filled with childlike wonder. Hell, they still get together to argue over video games like over grown children. If they are supposed to be the adult ones on this trip then Vegas is doomed", said Shego as she sat down at the table.

"Don't worry. If James is handling the planning then it will be alright", said Abby.

All eyes turned to Abby as she pulled another wine bottle out of the refrigerator and started to open it.

"You really think James is responsible enough to keep them out of trouble?" said Kim.

"Yes I do". Abby poured herself a liberal amount of wine and took a good drink. "I think James is more compassionate and caring than any of us suspect, even himself. If he had just played his cards better or Seamus his a little worse, I don't think you and Shego realize how close you came to me being your daughter in-law".

The room was eerily silent for many heartbeats and then almost simultaneously the room exploded in an uproar of laughter. The raucous orchestra of uncontrolled mirth lasted for almost a minute until everyone finally came up for air.

"I'm serious, I love Seamus but if he hadn't wised up and proposed". Abby stood with hands on her hips trying to appear defiant. "Remember I have a taste for a little bit of the bad guy. Now back to business. Kim it's never too late to have your own party. In fact why should the guys have all the fun? If it's good enough for the gander it's good enough for the goose".

Abby put her hand out in the middle of the table and Monique quickly covered it with her own followed by Shego and then Yori. Kim glanced back and forth between her friends and then leaned in to place her hand atop the others.

"What is it you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was huge and slightly better illuminated than before but it was still a place of isolation. Rows upon rows of high-tech equipment and devices filled much of the open space. The sound of metal upon metal as tools were utilized was a persistent commotion.

"How are you progressing Doctor?"

From the jungle of equipment a blue smiling head emerged that was covered with wires and gears. Drakken quickly scanned the area for the speaker and when he located the person his demeanor changed to one of concern and no small amount of fear.

"I'm happy to say we are ahead of schedule. All of this tech is amazing, how did you acquire all this stuff so quickly?"

"With the expenditure of many resource and valuable time so I expect results. How is your cousin's work proceeding?"

"Can't you hear that infernal racquet?" said Drakken as he motioned with his wire covered head toward the far corner of the mammoth room. There you could see multiple piles of equipment that resembled strange construction projects. You could see Motor Ed moving from pile to pile like an ant on steroids.

"Yes it seems you have things well in hand. Please remember we are on a schedule so if you need any assistance please feel free to ask and I can send in my assistant".

Drakken's face paled and he cowered behind the rows of equipment. "No, that won't be necessary".

"Excellent Doctor, please continue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here?" asked Seamus O'Sullivan husband of Abby. At over six feet in height and of good physique Seamus was one of the best tactical team leaders in all of GJ. His team was the one called in when GJ needed a special operation that might include both covert activity and or a violent reply.

"Because I am following up on a hunch", said GJ Special Agent Will Du.

"I thought the director would have you on the prison break-out. Didn't someone just bust Doctor Drakken and his cousin out?"

"Yes someone did but the Director put someone else on that investigation".

"Let me rephrase my earlier question. Why am I here alone without the rest of my team?" Seamus pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit the end. Sometimes it was good to be away because Abby never let him smoke at home.

"Two GJ agents are less intrusive and our appearance is likely to be seen in an investigative nature. A five agent team looks like an invasion".

"What are we investigating?"

"This is the office of Pamela Caperson the parole officer of one Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller".

"I remember Abby and the girls talking about that one. Pretty messed up case that one was".

"Indeed and now I am here following up on two disappearances that could be related to her".

"Why are we asking her parole officer and not her directly?"

"Because I haven't been able to find Ms. Rockwaller, as I said this is just a hunch". Will stepped through the front door of the building and quickly using the directory found the number for Ms. Caperson's office.

"Aren't we arriving unannounced and uninvited?" asked Seamus.

"The best way to catch someone in a slip up".

Will entered the office without knocking and strode in as if he owned the place. Seamus followed and found himself in a small exterior entrance room. The door to an interior room was open and Will quickly proceeded thought that door.

"May I help you?" asked a five foot eight middle-aged brunette who wore glasses and a rather expensive business like suit. She was sitting at a large table that was stacked with folders and papers. Next to the table was a large desk also filled with a computer, reports, folders, disks, and papers.

"Ms. Caperson I presume?" asked Will.

"Yes, call me Pam".

"I am Special agent William Du of GJ and this is agent Seamus O'Sullivan. We are investigating multiple disappearances that may be related to one of your paroles".

"Alright, sorry about the mess but I was in court this morning and not expecting such guests. Which of my people are you interested in?" Pam moved to her desk to access her computer.

"Bonnie Rockwaller".

"One of my best people. She has been the model of reform. She has never missed a meeting or had any problem what so ever. She hasn't found a job yet but she and I has been looking very hard". Pam began accessing her computer to call up Bonnie's records.

"I will need all of your current reports on her and her current address so we can question her". Will moved to the table and began casually looking over the paperwork. He didn't notice Pam open a drawer on her desk to draw out a gun.

Seamus heard Pam pull back the action on the 9mm Beretta and he tackled Will and dropped them on the other side of the large table. Pam didn't wait for a clear shot and began firing off round after round. The sound of gunfire was thunderous in the small office. Seamus exerted his shoulder, back, and knees to knock the table over for cover as Pam moved around the room to get a better shot at them. The table blocked most of the fire but one round grazed Will's left arm. Finally the magazine was spent and Pam stood there still pulling the trigger. Seamus stood up from behind the table and drew his sidearm as Will managed to stand with blood running down his arm.

"Drop the gun!" shouted Seamus as he circled the table keeping Pam in his sights.

Pam didn't even blink as she reached into a pocket and pulled forth another round and slipped it into her gun. Seamus fired and the bullet struck her gun arm but Pam didn't drop her gun.

"We need her alive", said Will.

She switched the gun to her left hand and Seamus fired again striking her left shoulder but Pam still refused to go down. She placed the barrel of her gun inside her own mouth.

"No!" shouted Will and Seamus simultaneously.

Pam pulled the trigger and her lifeless body crumbled to the floor.

Seamus rushed forward to check her vital signs but it was hopeless. He pulled out his phone and immediately called in support from his team telling them that shots had been fired and an agent was hit and needed medical attention.

Will was already sitting at Pam's desk and trying to go through her computer.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Obviously we asked the right or the wrong questions depending on your point of view".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The private jet took off from a small airfield outside of New Orléans bound for Las Vegas. The plane was owned and the pilots worked for a certain European business conglomerate run by a Senor Senior, Junior. The plane had landed and the pilots met with a beautiful strawberry blonde haired woman that told them they would not be meeting the rest of the passengers.

Lyra sat in a large comfy leather wrapped chair opposite Gil who also reclined in his own chair. Lyra was still dressed in her black combat gear she had worn in the swamp but she had arranged for some of her wardrobe to be present on the plane.

A dozen of Gill's mangators roamed up and down the plane investigating, sniffing, chewing, and arguing among themselves. Lyra thought they were cute.

"How did you arrange for this plane and why are we going to Las Vegas? It's a disgusting place all dry with no water".

"This plane ride was arranged by my associates and our most recent intelligence has several of Kim Possible closest allies, including your friend Ronnie, journeying to Las Vegas for social reasons". Lyra poured herself a glass of champagne and offered one to Gill who quickly refused the bubbly concoction.

"I have trained all my life Mr. Gill to master my powers and abilities. If I may ask, how did you become as you are?"

"Oh the wondrous story of camp Wannaweep". Gill leaned back and smiled his toothy grin. "Basically I was dumb and traded an event with Ronnie that had me playing in the water and the water at camp Wannaweep had been polluted by mutagenic run off from Space Camp. Long story short because of my exposure I was changed into the handsome studly creature you see before you".

"Didn't they try to cure you?"

"Yes they did and successfully too. But as much as I hated being a mutant monster it was worse being a normal human again. So I arranged to go back to Wannaweep and was able to find the mutagenic waters again, gotta love Space Camp, and was able to change into an even stronger mutant. Of course I thanked the Space Camp by wrecking and devouring as much of it as could, along with Band Camp, Cheerleader Camp, and Clown Camp. Oh, those poor clowns".

"But you were stopped even then were you not?"

"Yes I was by Ronnie and his girlfriend. The authorities took me away and tried to cure me again but I escaped and this time I never looked back. I searched until I found my magnificent mucka paradise".

"If you had found what you wanted, then why are you here now?"

"Because I told Ronnie that what happened at Wannaweep was far from over and I would hate for him to think me a liar".

"I see. How did you create your fellow mutants and why aren't they more like you?"

"It's amazing what stuff the humans are dumping into the water these days. I managed to find several potent mutagenic runoffs that allowed me to experiment with several aquatic reptile species. The most successful was the alligator. Any of them that were too powerful or too intelligent I destroyed. Didn't want them getting any ideas on who should be the boss. The final result is what you see before you. They are amphibious, super strong, incredibly deadly, highly resistant to damage, and obey my every command. Granted they aren't very intelligent but sometimes you have to sacrifice to get a manageable soldier".

"Most impressive Mr. Gill, however, you must understand that for this demonstration you and I are not to engage the enemy in combat. For this mission, we only use your mutants and only for as long as I say".

"Why? Since we have the element of surprise why not use it to crush them?"

"Because my mistress commands otherwise and it is most unwise to disobey her. Your revenge against Ronnie will come but not in this engagement".

"Can't wait to meet this lady your mistress. But my guys still get to rough up Ronnie and his friends don't they".

"Oh yes, they most certainly do".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The private jet took off from Middleton airport early Friday morning and the bachelor party was already underway. The final count of attendees was ten including Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Wesley Go, Wilfred Go, Henry Go, Michael Go, Felix Renton, Ron Stoppable, James Possible, and Wade Load who was present by computer proxy. The private jet came with a bartender and full bar. James and Felix had been responsible for making all of the arrangements. James had requested Felix's assistance because the man was a tactical planning genius and because he didn't want to have Bueno Nacho cater all their meals like Ron did. James thought a great restaurateur like Ron would want something better but sometimes the man was a large cute child.

James retrieved his scotch from the bar and reclined in a large comfy chair already wondering how he had gotten talked into this. The four grooms (Jim, Tim, Wesley, and Wilfred (Wegos)) were excited and kept trying to guess what the others had planned for them in Las Vegas. Henry (Hego), the oldest brother of Wesley and Wilfred, the super strong, nigh invulnerable, and sometimes comically stupid leader of team Go kept asking to make sure that nothing illegal was planned. Michael (Mego), the middle Go brother who was a super-fast shrinker, kept correcting his older brother saying if there was nothing illegal it wouldn't be much of a bachelor party.

"I wish you could be here in person Wade", said Ron as he sipped his beer.

"Sorry fellas but Las Vegas is just too crowded for a guy like me. Besides I've already tapped into all the police, traffic, commercial, casino, and hotel cameras so I'll be with you guys almost all the time", said Wade form the screen of a lap top computer that was sitting on the bar.

"That would sound creepy if I didn't know you better", said Felix. Felix Renton, a five foot ten brown haired man in his middle thirties, sat in his elite mobile hoverchair. Felix may be considered by those who didn't know him to be handicapped because he was in a motorized wheel chair. But for those who knew him knew he was anything but handicapped. His chair was capable of flight including vertical take-off and landing as well as supporting an impressive array of advanced technological gadgets and even weapons.

"Don't talk to me about being wired into everything Mr. Renton. I know for a fact that your chair is plugged into about everything that I can get into".

"That's because you helped me build it".

The four grooms to be wandered back to the others still arguing about the venue of events to come.

"So what's on the agenda for this weekend?" asked Jim.

"Well James is the king and planner of today and tonight and I am the wizard who will conjure our activity for tomorrow", said Felix as he waved his hands in the air mimicking mystical gestures.

"Hey everybody I just figured out the theme of the weekend", said Tim.

"The theme?" questioned Michael.

"Yeah there are nine of us right so we will be the fellowship of the engagement rings".

"What?" laughed Ron.

"Yeah don't you see, since Felix is the wizard he can be Gandolph. James is the king so he can Aragorn. Henry is the bulkiest so he can be Gimli. Ron is the blond so he can be Legolas and Michael is tall and useless so he can be Boromir", said Tim.

"Thanks a lot", said Michael.

"I get to be Frodo", said Wesley.

"Who died and made you ring bearer. I want to be Frodo", said Wilfred.

"To heck with all of you I get to be Frodo", said Jim as all four grooms squared off in the middle of the plane.

"Wait", yelled James and all eyes turned toward him. "Since I am king I will make the judgment. Who was the first one to ask one of the girls to marry him?"

"I asked Karen first", said Tim.

"Then you get to be Frodo and Jim is Sam", declared James in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I will be Merri then", said Wilfred.

"Heh, Pippins not that bad", said Wesley in resignation.

"We have just officially reached Nerd Nirvana", said Michael as he sat back in his chair.

"What about me?" asked Wade from his computer screen.

"You my friend are the all seeing eye of Sauron", said Tim as he gestured panoramically over the entire plane.

"I can get on board with that", said Wade to the laughter of most of those on board the plane.

"What's a Gimli?" asked Henry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The medics worked on Will as he continued to investigate the office of Pam Caperson. Seamus couldn't get him to leave so it took a direct call from the Director herself to make Will sit down long enough for the medics to finish patching up his arm.

They had been pouring over Ms. Caperson's records with particular interest into Bonnie's supposedly appointments and appearances.

"Seamus I want to request all video surveillance of this building. I want street cameras, ATMs, anything that we might view to see if Ms. Rockwaller was actually here when these records say she was".

"How do we know that the problem was with Ms. Rockwaller?" asked Seamus.

"Because she didn't go for the gun until we started asking about her. She was apparently protecting her and was willing to take her own life to do it. That is most unusual considering that Ms. Caperson's record was spotless and very professional up till she tried to kill us. I want to know why".

"You thinking she may have been coerced or blackmailed".

"Possibly or mind controlled. We may know more when we have an autopsy and toxicology work done on her".

"What have we stumbled on to here?"

"I don't know yet but my gut tells me there is more to this than someone who just skipped parole".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane touched down in Las Vegas around noon local time. The fellowship of the engagement rings quickly deplaned then exited the Las Vegas airport. They were met by the largest stretched Limousine any of them had ever seen. Standing outside the Limousine were nine women, four brunettes, four blondes, and one redhead. Every one of seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties in age and were between five to six feet in height. They wore short to medium length skits with stockings and silk blouses that left their arms and shoulders relatively bare.

"Who is the welcoming committee?" asked Ron.

"Gentlemen these ladies are our escorts for the evening", said James as he stepped forward waving to his slack-jawed companions.

"Cool", said Michael as he stepped ahead of the others", the redhead is mine".

James's arm caught Michael as he passed and brought him up short. "Kings privilege you understand, that one is mine".

"Seems that someone still has some mommy issues", whispered Michael to the others as soon as James had left.

"If he hears you say that, I won't protect you", said Henry as he stepped past Michael toward the girls.

"Me either", said Ron as he and Felix slipped past.

"Don't look at us to save you", said Wesley as he and Wilfred swept by.

The entire bunch piled into the Limousine and even with the car's size it was a tight fit. Of course James had planned it that way. Their first stop was an elaborate Italian restaurant for lunch. The girls took this time to introduce themselves to all of them.

The leader of the group was the red-head that hung on James's arm named Daniele. Several times during lunch the two of them huddled together and whispered where no one else could hear them.

A tall brunette named Rachel seemed particularly impressed with Henry's physique and listened with rapt attention to his stories of being a hero. Everyone else groaned at the stories but poor Rachel seemed fascinated by them.

Two blondes named Candice and Tabitha had attached themselves to Jim and Tim and actually managed to spend lunch discussing some highly technical jargon with the twins.

A short but well stacked blonde named Star, she swore it was her real name, seemed fascinated by Felix's chair and quizzed him on all the things that it could do.

Two brunettes named Teri and Staci were drawn to Wesley and Wilfred and were fascinated by the stories of their personal replicating power (making duplicates of themselves). They said they greatly envied their wives because they could have group sex any time they wanted without actually cheating. The blush and the stammered embarrassment that followed from the Go twins actually caused such a laughing riot that it almost shut down the restaurant.

A small mousey blonde named Aria recognized Ron and was a huge fan of Team Possible. She asked question after question about Kim, Shego, and himself. Ron entertained everyone by retelling the story of James and him capturing Motor Ed and what followed between James and Abby.

James wondered once again how he had been talked into this.

Finally the tallest of the women a brunette named Laney sat with Michael and they each traded stories about themselves. Each story they told was more outrageous than the last as each seemed to be determined to outdo the other. Finally James had to call the story contest a tie as it was time to move the party on.

The next stage of the day was gambling. Over the next several hours the group passed from one casino to the next. They played roulette at Caesar's Palace, blackjack at the Bellagio, and craps (dice) at the Venetian. No one really won anything but what little they lost was made up for in the hilarity of the guys competing against each other.

Then it was time for an early dinner at the exclusive Alize French restaurant at the Palms Casino Resort.

Then it was back to the Bellagio for dancing at the Bank nightclub. James, Danielle, Ron, and Aria immediately hit the dance floor but it took the girls considerable work and some liberal use of alcoholic beverages to get Henry, Michael, and both sets of twins out on the floor. However once it was accomplished they danced for the next hour non-stop.

Star merely crawled atop Felix's chair as they slowly spun around the dance floor.

Then spent and almost exhausted the group traveled to a late night topless female review. It was priceless to see Henry peering through his fingers at the dancing girls.

Finally around midnight the entire entourage descended upon the Venetian where James had secured them the Presidential Suites. When they finally reached their rooms the guys said goodnight to the girls.

"Oh, not so fast gentlemen. The evening is not finished yet", said James as he opened the suite up and let all the ladies in.

He turned back to the others and eight opened jawed looks stared back at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"We can't go in there with them", whispered Ron.

"Why not?"

"I'm married".

"Me too", said Felix.

"And we're going to be married", said Wesley indicating the four grooms.

"And I'm… well I'm me", said Henry.

"I'm game", said Michael.

"Hold it!" James frowned and leaned his large frame into them and all eight of the guys leaned away from him and quieted. "Do you trust me?" Slowly James looked from face to face until all eight had nodded their heads. "Good then get in there and I promise this will be fun".

James stood to the side of the door as rest of the guys entered as if they were going to an execution, except for Michael.

When they were all inside they found a cavernous room with large glass windows that showed a beautiful view of the Las Vegas strip. The room was the size of a house and had many other rooms that joined it. The girls had all seated themselves on couches around a large table that stood next to the window overlooking the strip. Standing at the table was a tall African-American woman dressed in a casino card dealer uniform.

James held out a bag and had each of the guys draw forth a numbered chit from one to eight.

"Gentlemen allow me to welcome you to tonight's final entertainment. It will be a contest of wits and skill. You see each of the ladies that have been with us tonight share one unique thing in common. They are all professional poker players". James bowed and indicated the woman standing at the table. "This is Cassandra one of the best poker dealers in all of Las Vegas. She will be our dealer this evening as we have a gambling contest of gender, men versus women. We will play in pairs in the order of the numbered chits you drew from the bag".

"There is no money at the table, what are we playing for?" asked Ron.

"Clothing. This is a strip poker tournament", said James as he sat down next to Daniele and smiled.

"Cool", said Michael. "Who is first?"

Wilfred held up the number one chit and Teri stepped up to the table and sat down. Wilfred sat down looking almost catatonic with fear. He stared back to his brothers and Wesley merely shrugged his shoulders. Henry sat once again looking through his fingers, and Michael was motioning for him get on with it.

Cassandra dealt the first hand of draw poker and Wilfred actually won the hand. Teri got up from her chair and stepped over to Wilfred and raised her leg.

"What?" asked Wilfred in apparent confusion.

"Oh, I almost forgot the winner of each hand must remove the article of clothing from the loser. She wants you to remove her stocking", said James.

"Cool", said Michael.

Henry passed out on the floor and Wesley rushed over to him and began fanning him for air. Jim and Tim both each covered their mouths and ran for the bathroom.

"Yori is going to kill me", said Ron.

"Monique is going to kill us all", said Felix.

"Are they alright", asked Daniele.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Come on guys man up here were representing the male gender here", said James. "Wilfred if you please".

Teri had been waiting patiently and Wilfred finally reached up and rolled down her stocking and handed it to her. Teri quickly dropped it to the floor and took her seat again.

The cards were dealt and the game went on. Wilfred did well and actually ended up winning while he still had his pants on. When he removed the last piece of Teri's clothing even Henry was conscious again and when Teri posed nude before everyone the party was finally in full swing.

Next up was Tim and his opponent Tabitha was a no nonsense poker player. They traded hands evenly until each were down to only one article of clothing each. Tabitha won the last hand and Tim blushed beat read and dove for cover behind a couch when Tabitha knelt and removed his last piece.

It was Ron who was next and Aria actually squealed with happiness when she sat down at the table. Ron looked at James and mouthed "I'm going to kill you". Aria may have been happy but she was a devil of a poker player. Ron did his best but Aria won while she still had on her bra and panties. When Ron lost his last piece of clothing he calmly bowed to the applause of the crowd.

"Man you take losing your clothes quite calmly", said Felix.

"If you are man who has lost his pants as often as I have you lose most of yours sense of modesty".

Jim was the next up and his opponent Candice sat down and blew him a kiss. Jim, a mathematical genius, was determined to win because there was no way he was streaking in front of this crowd. Candice started out winning and Jim looked to be in trouble until he won several hands in a row and actually whooped and pumped his fist when he removed the last piece of Candice's clothing. When Candice leaned down and kissed his check Jim back pedaled and ran to sit on one of the couches.

Henry was next and Michael had to get him up from a couch and lead him to the table. Rachel was already there and she smiled at Henry as she pushed her hair behind her ears. When the cards were dealt Rachel actually had to point to them to get Henry to pick up the cards. As the game went on Henry actually started winning. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was karma, and maybe it was love. When Henry knelt to remove the last piece of Rachel's clothing his hands shook so badly she had to grab his hands and help him do it. When it was off, Henry still knelt there and she leaned down and kissed his nose before bowing to the applause from the crowd.

When Henry finally found his way back the couch and sat down Michael jumped up because he was next. Laney, the extremely tall brunette, sat opposite Michael and smiled as he winked at her. James expected this to be a good contest. He was wrong. Laney destroyed Michael. She still had her blouse, bra, and panties on when Michael was finally disrobed. When Laney took off the last piece Michael shrank out of sight and disappeared around the table. The room erupted into laughter and Michael eventually appeared again when he had gotten behind one the couches with his clothes back.

Wesley was next but he seemed reluctant to get up so Staci had to come over and pull him from the couch. Wesley sat down at the table and he actually looked a little green. Cassandra the dealer stopped and asked if he was alright. He merely shrugged in the affirmative and she began to deal. The game was short and intense. They were both down to only one article of clothing each when Staci won the last hand. When Staci knelt to remove the last piece it was difficult to accomplish as Wesley's aroused state hindered her actions. When she finally removed the last piece she whistled with admiration.

"Your fiancée is a lucky girl".

Wesley covered himself with his hands and ran for cover as the room exploded in laughter, cat calls, and whistles.

After the clamor died down Felix rolled his chair up to the table as he was next. Star sat down opposite him and reached across the table offering her hand. Felix took it and shook it. Cassandra started dealing. Felix was a tactical genius and he used it too good effect. Star tried her best but Felix won and the crowd whooped and yelled when Star bent over so Felix could remove her last bit of clothing. When Star straightened up and walked back to her seat James could see Felix mouth "Wow".

Daniele now stood and looked around the room until her sight fell on James. "As I see it the count is four for the men and for four for the women. We need to break the tie".

James stood up and waved her forward to the table. All of Daniele's girls yelled encouragements to her and the guys began clamoring for James. They sat down at the table and James winked at Cassandra. The dealer began dealing the cars and the game was on. James won the first hand and Daniele lost her first stocking. Her luck didn't improve in any form then on. James won every hand until he finally knelt removing Daniele's last piece of clothing. Daniele knelt beside him fully nude and hugged him.

"You cheated didn't you", she whispered in his ear.

"Yes".

"You bought off the dealer".

"Yes".

"Clever. I was looking forward to seeing you naked".

"Sorry". James stood and brought Daniele up with him. Everyone clapped and the girls all bowed and retrieved their clothing. It was past three in the morning and Felix said for everyone to get some sleep because they still had things to do tomorrow.

James escorted the girls out of the rooms and handed each an envelope filled with money.

"Thank you", said Daniele. "You guys were a lot of fun."

"This evening was very enjoyable thank you all", said James.

"You were very kind to do this for them", said Laney.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want one of us to stay with you", asked Tabitha hopefully.

"Or two of us", said Staci.

"Or all of us", said Daniele.

"Thank you all for the offer but no".

The girls all seemed really disappointed but they all waved and began leaving. Only Rachel stepped forward to kiss his check and to secretly hand him a note. She then whispered in his ear.

"It's my phone number. If you think he might be interested would you give it to Henry?"

"I will". James turned her around and slapped her bottom to hurry her after the others. Rachel just turned and smiled at him as she left.

When the girls had gone James turned back to the rooms and found Ron there waiting for him.

"You just turned down a night with nine women in Las Vegas, are you insane?"

James stepped up to Ron and looked past him to make sure none of the others were there to hear.

"Do you remember the first time you were truly intimate with a woman?"

"Yes it was awesome".

"Would you trade that memory for a night here? Even a night with nine women?"

Ron sighed deeply and reached up to lay a hand on James's shoulder.

"No I would not. You really are Kim Possible's son. You are so much like her do you know that?"

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I want to be worthy of her. She is my hero".

"Mine too. You are worthy trust me".

"I'm not so sure".

"You do realize that many years from now when you look back on this moment you are going to say 'what was I thinking'".

"Oh it doesn't take that long I'm saying that now".

"Let's get some rest I have a feeling Felix is going to have to some serious work to do if he wants to top your work here tonight".

"I hope Wade managed to get a good recording of everything that happened tonight".

"Wade recorded all of this!" screamed Ron.

"Of course he did. I asked him too".

"Yori is so going to kill me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra sat in the casino many floors below sipping on her drink. She had followed the rather strange group of partiers around all evening. She never got too close because she didn't want to tip them off to being followed. The earpiece communicator she wore suddenly filled with static and then a voice.

"It's awfully boring on this plane sweetheart", came the voice of Gill.

"I told you to stay on the plane because you are too conspicuous to be seen outside it until we are ready to strike".

"When will that be?"

"This evening probably at dusk or sooner if I feel it is right".

"Boring", complained Gill.

"Don't worry it will get exciting soon enough".

Author's Notes:

_Enough with the naked humor, huh!_

_Next chapter the battle of Las Vegas; nuff said._


	8. Viva Las Vegas

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: **__**We are strong…No one can tell us we're wrong…Searching our hearts for so long  
>…Both of us knowing…Love is a battlefield (song lyrics by Pat Benatar)<strong>_

They had spent hours reviewing every bit of footage they could find of the office building where Bonnie Rockwaller's parole officer had worked. They found a short video clip from a traffic camera of Bonnie entering the building the day she had been released from prison. Bonnie had been with someone, a dark-skinned female, but the footage had not provided a clear enough picture to ID her.

There were weeks of records following that first day that indicated Bonnie showed up for appointments and updates with her parole officer but all the footage they scrubbed didn't show any sign of her. The reports made by the parole officer were all positive in Bonnie's favor but no evidence was found that Bonnie had ever been present for any of it.

"So she was falsifying reports and records on Ms. Rockwaller's parole status, why?" asked Doctor Director as she sat behind her desk sipping coffee.

"Unknown at this time Director but I can only surmise it was to allow Ms. Rockwaller freedom of movement", said Special Agent Will Du as he sat in a chair opposite the Director. His arm was still in a sling after the bullet he received from the parole officer who then took her own life.

"Do we have records of Ms. Rockwaller's movements after she left Ms. Caperson's office the day she left prison".

"We have found flight records that show she flew to New Orléans and then at least a week later she flew to Italy. After that the trail goes cold and we haven't been able to find her present location or detect her recent movements in the U.S. or Europe since then".

"Recommendations?"

"I would like to issue a nationwide BOLO on her in the U.S. and release her picture and history to Interpol to begin searching outside the U.S.".

"All for one little parole jumper", said the Director with obvious disdain.

"If I may say Director, the history of Ms. Rockwaller indicates she is driven and resourceful. If she has managed to evade our detection it means she has access to resources that are considerable and could prove dangerous. Ms. Rockwaller has shown that she can be manipulative and capable of lethal action. She also has a destructive and explosive personal history with Team Possible".

"Don't oversell it Will you've convinced me. I want you following up on Ms. Rockwaller's known movements. Start with New Orléans and take Agent O'Sullivan's tactical team with you for support. Tell the techs to continue to scrub the video footage and see if we can identify Ms. Rockwaller's associate. If we can't track one then maybe we can find the other".

"At once Director".

"Well I've delayed long enough it's about time I make the phone call I was hoping I wasn't going to have to make".

"Give my regards to Kim when you speak with her Director".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James awoke sitting in a chair in the Presidential Suite of the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas. The sunlight was just beginning to show over the rooftops of the other hotels so he knew he had only been asleep for a few hours. None of the others appeared to be awake so he was left alone with his thoughts for the time being.

The hotel staff had delivered a cart full of fresh breakfast foods; fruits, rolls, jams, cheeses, cereals, juices, and coffee. James never liked coffee but he helped himself to a glass of fresh juice.

_Beep..Beep…Beep… _

James flinched for a moment before he reached for the laptop computer on the table and opened the monitor. The wide awake and fresh face of Wade greeted him.

"I knew you would be up already".

"Not for very long and no one else is yet so keep it quiet".

"Understood, I've been reviewing the recordings of last night's events and I must say you throw one hell of a bachelor party".

"We might want to consider severe editing of the footage before we make it available to anyone else".

"Way ahead of you there but like you asked beforehand I will retain an unedited version for you and for me".

"Please and thank you".

"Give me a call back when you guys finally get mobilized again today".

James closed the computer and glanced once again out of the window into the morning light.

"Was that Wade I heard just a moment ago", said Felix as he rolled into the room. The computer genius stretched and yawned as he took a bowl of cereal from the cart and some milk. Felix rolled up to the table opposite of James.

"Yes it was".

"I hope he got a good show last night". Felix played with his cereal for a moment before setting his spoon down and resting his elbows on the table. "Ron and Kim told me that you don't lie so can I ask you to promise me something".

James raised an eyebrow in surprise and Felix's request. The normally happy go looking computer genius seemed overtly serious and a little bit scared.

"Of course what do you need?"

"I want you to promise not to kill me or hurt me".

"Felix that isn't funny", said James as he slowly sat his glass of juice down on the table.

"It wasn't meant to be". Felix rested his chin on his hands and met James's angry stare with his own.

James could see that Felix was indeed serious. "I promise not hurt or kill you but only if get on with whatever this is about".

"Alright. I've been fascinated by your story since I first heard it especially the futuristic technology you worked with. I'm particularly interested in the time displacement device you constructed and why we haven't been enabled to replicate it".

"I was a soldier not an engineer. Without the Proconsul or my Journal that contained the plans for the time displacement equipment we just lack the technical knowledge to pull it off".

"Maybe but Ron told me you have an eidetic memory so you not having the journal shouldn't make a difference, should it".

Felix expected James to react with denial or stony silence but instead James began to laugh.

"First thing to consider is that the time equipment is not something to be replicated for any reason. Second my memory may be eidetic but that just means it's almost perfect. There are tens of thousands of calculations that must be completed correctly and in order for time displacement to be accomplished without disaster. There is no way I could be sure to get everything right regardless of my memory. So I wouldn't want you, GJ, or anyone else trying to replicate that thing with imperfect science".

"Well that does make sense", said Felix as he picked up his spoon and went back to eating his cereal.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, James smiled at Felix as he desperately tried to think of any distraction to change the subject. Fortunately for James, Henry chose that moment to show up.

Henry walked up to the table and sat down rather heavily in one of the chairs. The look he gave James was one of disapproval.

"Can I tempt you with something for breakfast Henry?" said James sensing something wrong in his Uncle's mood.

"I want to talk to you about last night", Henry's tone was one of disapproval.

"What about it?"

"Was that whole vulgar display really necessary?"

"Vulgar display? Have you watched any reality television? Most of what we did last night was tame by the standards of HBO or Cinemax".

"But not all of it. It sends the wrong message to the boys. It's just not heroic."

"They're not boys anymore, they are men and have been for years. Henry no laws were broken, no wedding vows were broken, no engagement pledges were broken, no commandments were broken, and as far as I could tell everyone had a good time".

"And having a good time justifies everything I guess?"

"Not always but in this instance it should apply, in fact you made out better than anyone else", James took a small note from a pocket and slid it across toward Henry.

"What is this?"

"It's Rachel's phone number".

"Booyah! Henry my man get on with your bad self", said Felix as he raised his hand to high-five Henry but the big man just sat there. Henry looked at the note like it was a venomous snake.

"You mean from that whore?" roared Henry.

James didn't move a muscle but Felix detected a hardening around his eyes. He could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped about one hundred degrees and even though he was sweating he shivered. James moved with exaggerated slowness and covered the note with his hand.

"When people meet me and/or learn who I am they generally associate me with my mother, Kim. But I have two parents and that other one is your sister. She is a great woman and hero that I have come to love and respect mainly for who she is but partly because she spared my life when I had given her ample reason to end it. Out of respect for her and for your brothers, whose party this is, I will give you one and only one chance to apologize for the statement you just made".

Henry's body tensed and his hands clenched into fists. "Why should I?"

"Because you made a terrible and unjust judgment call on Rachel based on one night's events. She was a paid escort who did no more than her job and in no way sold her body or her soul. Knowing that, tell me now what is heroic about the judgment you just made?"

"You question my heroics?" Henry's face paled and Felix could swear he saw steam begin to flow out of his ears.

"I'm not questioning your heroics I'm counting on your heroics. I have just shown that the judgment you made of Rachel was flawed and unworthy considering your knowledge of her. What do you think a hero should do faced with that fact?"

Felix watched Henry and James match unblinking expressions from across the table for a long time before finally Henry lowered his gaze.

"I should apologize. You are correct I made a judgment based on imperfect assumptions. I'm sorry".

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Rachel".

"She isn't here", said Henry motioning around the room.

"Give her a call". James once again slid the note across the table.

"Now?"

"Whenever you think it's appropriate but we aren't going to be here that long".

Henry reached out to take the note and nodding to both James and Felix he left going back to his room. Felix drew in a large breath not realizing he had been holding it during the tense exchange between Uncle and nephew.

"Wow that was intense. What would you done had he not apologized?" asked Felix.

"Let's just say it's good we didn't have to find out. Now what about our plans for today? I don't know about you but I am in the mood for some fun".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that Bonnie has been AWOL from parole for weeks and no one noticed until Will was shot by her parole officer right before she took her own life", said Kim in a tightly controlled dead panned tone.

"Yeah it does sound kind of lame when you put it that way", said Doctor Director as she tried not squirm under Kim's gaze as she appeared on her computer screen.

"Doy Betty! Hell yes it sounds kind of lame", said Shego as she pushed Kim to the side so she could also be seen on the monitor. Kim shouldered her wife to the side so she could talk once again.

"Director I feel that if Bonnie is on the lamb than she could easily be unstable and dangerous. If you're saying, that her sisters are missing that may just be the tip of the iceberg. I know Connie and Lonnie they wouldn't leave their families for any reason, even for their sister".

"I agree with you Kim but until we can locate Bonnie we are effectively blind to whatever she is doing. Until then I want to add some security for your family until we have located her".

"We can look out for ourselves Betty", said Shego and Kim turned to silence her wife with a hard stare.

"We would appreciate all you can do for us Director. Thank you for updating us on your investigation. Please contact us if you find out anything else". Kim disconnected the call and sat back sighing heavily.

"Why were you being so nice to her? This is a major screw up", said Shego as she stepped up behind Kim and began rubbing Kim's shoulders. Shego could feel how tense Kim was even as she gently purred into her massage.

"Watching over Bonnie is for the local authorities and not part of GJ's responsibility. She is doing us a solid favor by trying to track Bonnie down. Hell, Will even took a bullet for it so now I'm not going to add insult to injury and complain to the people who are our best chance of finding her".

"Oh hell, what could little Miss high school spoiled brat do now anyway?"

"I don't know but you didn't see her at the parole hearing Shego. She is seriously lost in her hatred of us. We need to get ahold of Wade and have him begin his own search for her and alert the guys in Vegas. Then we need to beef up our own security especially around the kids. If Bonnie really is out there, and unstable than I feel it's likely she may come after us".

"What about our brother's wedding its right around the corner?"

"No we won't change or delay that. I'm not about to let the threat of Bonnie dictate our lives like that. But we are going to prepare, just in case".

"Well it's almost time to join the party so we need to get back out to the others. Do we want to mention this to the girls?"

"Not at this time, it would only worry them and we really can't do anything else about Bonnie until we get some kind of lead", Kim took Shego's arm and led her back to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just around 10:00 AM in the morning local Vegas time when Felix called The Fellowship of the Engagement Rings to order. Everyone had spent the morning eating breakfast, getting cleaned up, and recovering from last night's party activities.

"First off I want to thank James for our more than spirited activities last night", said Felix as the applause sounded from everyone.

"Are the girls going to be coming back today?" asked Michael.

"No I'm afraid we have a different but still exciting competition set for today", said Felix as he swiveled around passing out sheets of paper to all the guys. "Am I correct in assuming the argument over the order of the wedding procession has not been resolved?"

"The girls don't seem to mind but we've been arguing about it", said Tim.

"Well we are going to solve that problem today. The order of the coming wedding procession will now be determined by the Great Las Vegas Scavenger Hunt. On the papers have given you are eight items that Wade and myself have researched and have determined are present in Las Vegas but are available at varying degrees of difficulty. Each team will have eight hours to obtain as many of the items that it can and each item is worth a varying amount of points".

"There are no points listed beside the items", said Wilfred.

"Only Wade and I know what each item is worth and the team that brings back their items to me accumulates the most points within eight hours wins".

"Who are the teams", asked Jim.

"Each team will consist of one groom and one helper and that will be determined by random draw", said Felix as he rolled his chair up and allowed each groom to draw forth a name.

"Whoo… I got James", yelled Wesley.

"I got Ron", said Wilfred.

"Henry is my man", said Jim.

"Michael your with me", said Tim.

"Now the rules are simple. In obtaining the items you may not break any laws and no obvious use of any comet derived or mystical monkey powers are allowed. You also are not allowed to interfere or steal from one another. You can only use what you have presently on your person and no credit cards or outside technology can be used. You may not request help from anyone else in directly obtaining the items. Wade and I will be monitoring each team and using the thousands of cameras and even a few satellites we have tasked into. If you are caught in a rules violation we will subtract a certain number of points from your final score. Any questions?"

"When does the clock start?" asked Ron.

"Now", said Felix as he glanced at his watch.

Felix couldn't help but laugh as all four teams erupted from the room.

"Felix is this a good idea? What exactly have we unleashed on this poor city", said Wade as his faced appeared on a small screen on the arm of Felix's chair.

"I don't know Wade but the girls said they wanted to see something funny and I don't think they are going to be disappointed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire wall of the security room at the Possible home was turned into one gigantic television screen. Crowding into several chairs in the room was a bevy of cheering women. All four brides to be Kristal, Karen, Janice, and Janet were present in the front row. Behind them were Abby, Gracie, Anne Possible, Yori Stoppable, Shego, and Kim. The screen was bisected into four quadrants and Wade had tasked the surveillance of each quadrant to one team. Monique Renton had a sales meeting at Club Banana so couldn't be here for the showing. Dr. James Possible was outside of the room tasked with watching his other grandchildren while the girls had time to watch the antics on the big screen.

"Hey Wade, what about the videos from what they did last night?" asked Abby.

"Well now James and I are reviewing those recording before we release them strictly for aesthetic value of course", said Wade.

"Yeah, I'm sure", said Gracie as she held a finger to her head and mimicked a gun going off.

"James didn't have them do anything too weird did he?" asked Kim from where she was eating from a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing to be concerned about", said Wade as he quickly began typing commands into a console off screen. "Oh, look here they are coming out of the hotel. It looks like the games are afoot. Well ladies enjoy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing?" asked Gill as he stood next to Lyra outside the Venetian Hotel. The people that surrounded them didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as Lyra had crafted Gill a small token of magical illusion that cloaked his mutant form with the visage of an ordinary person. Lyra had ditched her combat clothing once again for a flowing white gauzy dress and nothing else. She enjoyed the freedom of the flimsy material on her skin and the effect the dress had on the men around her.

"Well they appear to be playing a game or something like that", said Lyra as she watched Ron, James, and the guys pile out of the hotel and head off in various directions.

"They are separated now so why don't we hit them now?"

"Because of those things", Lyra pointed to a camera that sat high up on the hotel wall. "Bonnie briefed me on Kim's allies and one of them is a computer genius that frequently hacks into security and surveillance systems. I imagine that he may be watching and since hitting all of them simultaneously would be almost impossible we would only be alerting the others to our presence. So we would risk losing valuable data. We will wait and observe and attack them when they return and are all together".

"Boring".

"Are your people in place?"

"They will be soon".

"Then all we have to do is wait".

"Boring".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's on the list?" asked Wilfred as Ron read the list.

"Let's see", said Ron and he unfolded the page.

**$10,000 Casino gambling chit**

**Autograph from original cast member of Star Trek**

**Female performance costume from member of a Las Vegas Burlesque show**

**Underwear from male Las Vegas Striper**

**Autograph from headlined Las Vegas performance Magician**

**Autograph from headlined Las Vegas performance Musician**

**Drum stick from Las Vegas performance level band (can't be from previous musician)**

**Bottle of Dom Perignon champagne (the more expensive & rare the more points) **

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought".

"You think. Hey, there is a Star Trek convention at the Rio hotel. We can start there", said Ron. "Hey taxi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much money do you have on you", asked Wesley.

"About fifteen hundred dollars in cash", said James.

"I'm very good at math and probabilities and you're supposed to have an eidetic memory right".

"Yes so what's your point?"

"Can you count a six deck dealing shoe?"

"Yes".

"How long will it take you playing blackjack to turn that in to ten thousand dollars?"

"About half an hour". James quickly moved to sit down at a high stakes table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to get a male stripper's underwear", said Henry in obvious disgust.

"Yeah and because it feels disgusting then that items probably worth a lot a points", said Jim. "The Luxor has a male review, female review, and magician act so we should start there".

"It's not even noon yet. None of the shows will be running yet".

"Exactly we will have a chance to get to everything and everyone before normal show times when they won't otherwise be occupied".

"You hope".

"I hope".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael and Tim caught a quick taxi ahead of Jim and Henry and reached the Luxor first. It didn't take Tim long to hack into and task one of the visitor/tourist computer terminals and call up the hotels plans. From there they determined where the dressing rooms of the male and female stage performers were located.

"Alright this is the plan I will shrink down and sneak in to the dressing rooms and grab what we need", said Michael.

"We aren't supposed to use powers or steal anything, remember that's breaking the law", said Tim.

"We aren't stealing we are borrowing. I'm using my powers to get in not to actually steal anything and I will sneak back in later and give it back".

"Alright that sounds better". Tim thought about it a moment and then turned on Michael. "You sound like you've done this before; have you?"

"Sure I have. What? Don't look at me that way. It's one of the few advantages to the whole shrinking thing. There are cheerleaders, dancers, singers, and actresses that are just begging for me to sneak in on them".

"That's sick man".

"It's only sick if you get caught. Hell, I used to sneak in to Shelia's room when she was dressing. Let me tell you she is green all over".

"TMI… Michael. She's family. Do you know what she would do to us if she heard you saying that?"

"Don't worry she'll never find out".

XXXXXXXXXXX

Silence reigned at the Possible house as all the women turned to Shego as she sat glaring at the monitor screen that showed Michael and Tim. Wade had hacked into the Luxor's security system and the system was good enough to pick up their voices. Wade was blocking the cameras from the hotel's normal security force but the girls had a front row seat.

"Sorry Karen but my brother has to die and Tim will get off easy with only serious injuries", said Shego through gritted teeth.

"Tim didn't do anything", pleaded Karen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The taxi dropped Wesley and Ron off at the Rio and they ran inside following the signs to the Star Trek convention. They moved through hotel staff, guests, and convention attendees who were dressed as Star Trek characters.

"Man these guys need to get a life", said Wesley as he counted the almost endless string of Trekkies that passed by them.

"Don't knock the fanatic my young friend. It's the fans like these that support us. You should have seen the last Kim Possible convention in Middleton", said Ron.

"I remember that one. Didn't the Middleton news team catch you wearing one of Kim's old mission uniforms?"

"Mine had a wardrobe malfunction and… Hey isn't that George Takei", shouted Ron.

Sure enough at the end of the hallway thoroughfare stepping out of an elevator was none other than George Takei (Sulu). Ron had to act quickly before the crowd saw him and began to swarm.

"Wesley form a barrier and cut off the fanatics".

"We aren't supposed to use our powers".

"We aren't supposed to use our powers to get the items but you're just blocking the hallway".

"Got It". Wesley quickly duplicated and suddenly a dozen of him was forming a line across the hall.

Ron had spent years perfecting his sidekick running skills and he used them to traverse through the crowds of Klingons, Kirks, and crazies. G. Takei had stopped in front of the elevators to sign a few autographs when the main crowd finally spotted him and began to surge forward. Wesley held them back but he knew the rampant Trekki hoard would not be contained for long.

Ron slid through the last of the crowd just as G. Takei began leaving so Ron ninja swung him back into an opening elevator. Ron quickly pushed the close door button and they were alone.

"Sorry sir I have to get you away from the crowd they are especially fanatical today".

"Thank You", said G. Takei as he straightened his clothes.

"Oh, and if it's not too much trouble can I have your autograph?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we are breaking into Planet Hollywood to try and get an autograph from Britney Spears", said Wesley as he and James moved silently back stage of the theatre.

"We are not breaking in we simply entered through an open door", said James.

"It was only open because you crushed the handle in your fist".

"Faulty manufacturing is not my problem".

The pair moved through the dark until they found their quarry practicing for her show that evening. They watched for several minutes until she took a break and exited the stage toward a room by herself.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Wesley.

"Stay here. I'm going to go in to try and curl her toes".

"Curl her what?"

James moved forward dodging around security and stage staff. He waited outside the door Britney had entered. Soon she emerged and before she was able say anything James wrapped her up and lip locked her. They stood silently wrapped together for almost a minute before separating. Wesley was sure the screaming and shouting would soon begin but then James was beside him.

"Time to go", James said as he handed Wesley her autograph.

"She gave it to you".

"Obviously", James headed off toward the exit.

"How does he do that?" Wesley merely shook his head and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kim did your son just sexually assault Britney Spears?" asked Shego as she sipped her beer.

"My son? I distinctly remember you hitting me with that damn buzzer Ms. Green Jeans", said Kim as she threw popcorn at her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry what the hell were you thinking. You can't just run up to a Las Vegas showgirl and yell 'Mam we need your clothes for a just cause'", said Jim as they walked through the Luxor hotel.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment. We did get a girls costume out of it though", said Henry.

"Only because one of the other performers was from Go City and a fan of team Go. If she hadn't intervened we probably would have been arrested".

"Now we need to find that magician, Criss Angel, and a male stripper and please don't run up to them screaming we need something from them".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I always thought Flamingos were creepy", said Michael.

"Well we aren't at the Flamingo hotel looking for real Flamingo's we are here to find the singers Donnie and Marie", said Tim.

"Do we have to find both or is the autograph from one of them enough?"

"Good question but I believe one will be enough".

"Perfect, I'll find Marie and you find Donnie".

"Hey wait a minute I want to find Marie".

"Alright we will do it your way. You find Donnie and I'll find Marie", as Michael quickly stepped away.

"Great… hey wait a minute", yelled Tim at the escaping Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"OMG can these guys get any more stupid", said Shego. "Girls are you sure you want to marry into this family?"

"Granted at times they are little more than children but we love them", said Kristal.

"Don't complain too much Shego I bet you wish you were there if for no other reason as to show up all your brothers", laughed Abby.

"Damn right". All the girls broke out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice seeing you guys and thanks for the drum stick", said Ron as he exited off the stage of Boyz II Men.

"They just gave you one because you asked for it?" asked Wilfred.

"Of course they did because Ron Stoppable is a world renowned hero. And because I promised Kim would come sing at one of their shows".

"You promised that Kim would sing at one of their shows without asking her?"

"Trust me I've known Kim since pre-k and she is cool about such things".

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yori how much life insurance do you have on Ron?" asked Kim as she shook her fists in the air.

"None Kim-san. There are no companies brave enough to insure him", deadpanned Yori. The room erupted into laughter once again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"James look isn't that G. Takei", said Wesley as they moved through the casino at the Rio hotel.

"You're right, circle around to the left and drive him into me", said James as he vaulted over a roulette table.

Wesley ran around yelling for G. Takei who began running when he saw an exact duplicate of the strange person who replicated himself earlier that day. He had almost cleared the casino when James slid out from under a craps table and took his legs out from under him.

"Hello Mr. Takei, big fan. Can we have your autograph?" asked James as he knelt over the fallen actor.

"And would please say the line?" asked Wesley.

"Course laid in Captain", said G. Takei in exasperation.

"Cool", said James and Wesley in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kim and Shego did your son just assault George Takei", said Abby.

"Wade we need to call our lawyers yet", asked Kim.

"No one has called the police yet", said Wade.

"The day is still young", said Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you believe we can turn our meager funds into ten thousand dollars with this game of chance?" said Henry in obvious disbelief.

"Yes, we can and I have a sure fire betting method based on my sister", said Jim.

"A system based on Kimberly. What does that mean?"

"When playing roulette always bet on red", said Jim as he bet all their money on the red color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this ought to be worth some points", said Michael as he held up the underwear from the Chippendales dancer.

"Yeah I think he was interested in you. Did you get his phone number?" said Tim.

"Oh, hardy har-har you obviously have been exposed to my sister for too long".

Since they had come to the Rio, in order to get the Chippendale underwear they were also outside the Star Trek convention.

"Hey, Michael isn't that G. Takei?"

Michael immediately shrank and moved like lightning through the crowd until he suddenly enlarged just before him causing the actor to fall backwards in surprise. Michael stood over him with his hand in the classic "V" of the Vulcan greeting.

"Live long and prosper Mr. Takei. Can we have your autograph"?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, G. Takei is having a really bad day", said Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you nuts challenging a magician like David Copperfield to a contest of card tricks", said Wilfred.

"It got us the autograph didn't it", said Ron.

"Now what are we going to do about the money chit?"

"No problemo my dear companion, because I see before me the gateway to our salvation", Ron stepped up to a craps table.

"Dice you're going to gamble our money away on dice?"

"Don't underestimate the use of ninja skills in the manipulation of the bones", said Ron as he placed all their money on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he serious? Is there some secret ninja gambling trick", asked Abby of Yori.

"No trick but the manipulation of the six-sided gambling cubes should be relatively easy for one who has been trained at the Yamanouchi School".

"Remind me to take you with us the next time we go to a casino", added Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man the fans at these things keep getting stranger each year", said G. Takei as he headed out to his car. The ground began to shake slightly as a huge man and a duplicate of the one that was with the shrinking man ran towards him.

"Mr. Takei for the greater good we require your..." began Henry.

"Just give me the damn paper", he almost screamed at them. He signed his autograph for them climbed in the car and sped away.

"What was his problem?" said Jim.

"You would have thought a celebrity like him would handle autograph requests better", said Henry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael and Tim entered the liquor store next the Venetian hotel. They quickly stepped up to the back counter. They had won plenty of money to spare at poker where Michael had shrunk down and fed information to Tim on other player's hands.

"Sir we need the most expensive bottle of Dom Perignon champagne that you have", said Michael.

"Not another one of you guys it's been a long day".

"Has someone else been in here today asking for the same thing?" said Tim.

"Yeah you're the fourth pair today to ask for this".

"Damn we would be the last one", said Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girls it looks like all the groups have finally made it back to the hotel", said Kim.

"I bet my Wesley will win because he had James", said Janice.

"No it will be Wilfred-san because he was with my Ronald", smiled Yori.

"Yeah Ron rules", said Janet as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"How about a bet then?" asked Karen.

"What kind of bet?" chimed in her sister Kristal.

"Whichever teams wins, the corresponding bride gets to have Gracie as their maid of honor".

All of the brides to be nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is that alright with you kiddo", whispered Shego to Gracie.

"Sure because in this bet there is no way for me to lose", smiled Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gill stood on the far side of the strip opposite the Venetian as he saw all four groups of men coming back at close to the same time.

"They're almost here", said Gill.

"Are your people ready?" came the voice of Lyra over his ear piece.

"Yes they are".

"Wait for my signal".

XXXXXXXXXXX

James and Wesley were the first back to the bridge that stretched over the canal back to the hotel. They waited as there were no points for getting things back sooner. Jim and Henry, Wilfred and Ron, and finally Tim and Michael arrived. Tim and Michael barely avoided a large fire truck that was stuck in traffic on the strip. Everyone eyed each other and what items they carried but then they all burst out laughing.

"I'm amazed at Felix and Wade for this idea", said Jim.

"Yeah this was a lot of fun", said Wilfred.

"I'm just amazed that none of us ended up in jail", said James as he turned to head back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra stood next to the entrance to the hotel and saw the whole party begin to cross the bridge over the canal.

"Now", she commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You really think Wade and Felix were watching us all day long?" asked Tim.

"I would highly suspect they were and I doubt this is the only fun they have planned for today", said James.

The water from the canal along both sides of the bridge erupted in columns of watery spouts. A dozen large green alligator like humanoids emerged from the splashing water and crashed heavily to the ground surrounding all eight of their group. The crowds on the walkways, terraces, and strip actually began clapping at the spectacle.

James in the lead stared at the Mangator and froze for just a second. That was one second too long. The Mangator lunged forward and caught James around the middle of his chest with its gaping maw of teeth. The creature picked him and swung his body around like a dog with a bone shedding his skin and clothing. Finally it flung him into the air toward the hotel and James crashed through one of the front supporting columns of the Hotel.

"Man I have to hand it too Wade and Felix that looked real", said Michael.

"Are you sure about that…" said Ron as his Kimmunicator suddenly began beeping and he quickly answered it.

"It's not us guys. Those things aren't from us", screamed Wade over the open line.

All twelve of the Mangators roared as one and several began closing in.

"Sweet mother…" said Ron.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on", questioned Janet as the screens they were watching erupted into chaos of screaming people and attacking creatures.

"Wade please tell me this is something you're doing and not an actual attack", pleaded Kim into the communication console in the security room.

"Sorry Kim it's not me. I'm starting a biologic and genetic scan of the creatures but it will take a few minutes".

"This thing will be over in a few minutes", shouted Abby as she reached up and began grabbing her weapons bag off the shelves.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"If they are hitting them in Las Vegas, then we could be next. So I'm going to lock down the house and the perimeter".

"Wade get us transport to Las Vegas and pronto", said Shego as she exited already pulling off her civilian clothes and moving to get her combat gear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyra watched as the Mangators attacked. She followed the flight of the one that was thrown into the hotel. Ouch, that had to hurt thought Lyra.

Chaos erupted on the bridge over the canal as people began running and screaming in all directions. She watched as half a dozen of the Mangators closed in on their prey on the bridge. Two of the Mangators had broken ranks and began chasing innocent tourists and four of them were turning over cars on the strip outside the hotel.

This was progressing even better than she imagined. Bonnie was right in trying to recruit these strange creatures to her cause but she didn't feel that Mistress Opal would find much use for them. Well at least she gets to sit back and enjoy the show.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron dodged under the first lunge of the Mangator that came for him. The creature then spun trying to bash Ron with its tail and he leaped over it and then caught the appendage on its backswing and used the momentum to hurl the beast off the bridge to the water below.

"Jim and Tim get off the bridge and get us help. Wegos we need distractions and fast. Mego help lead the civilians out of the way. Hego make a whole for us", ordered Ron as he spun from Mangator to Mangator trying to distract the creatures and buy his friends' precious time.

Hego (Henry) began glowing in brilliant blue light as he plowed forward dragging three of the beast with him across the bridge. He nearly disappeared beneath a wall of mutant scales that raked and bit with tooth and claw. He made them pay for it hit with swings of his elbows, his fists, and even his head as he moved slowly but constantly forward.

Mego (Michael) disappeared from view and moving at small but superfast speed to undercut the two Mangators that were chasing the innocent by standards. They ignored everyone else as they began stomping and smashing with their feet and tails at the minute purple glow that swarmed around them.

Two of the Mangators charged Jim and Tim. The Possible twins were no fools. They had been trained by Kim, Shego, Ron, and Yori in hand to hand combat techniques. However, they knew they were no physical match for the creatures before them. But what they might lack in raw power they more than made up for in brains and resourcefulness.

After dodging the initial charge both Jim and Tim pulled forth the champagne bottles they had purchased earlier. As the Mangators turned around for another charge they leveled their alcoholic arsenal.

"Let us introduce you…"

"To our little friends".

They simultaneously opened the bottles with the corks explosively striking the faces of the Mangators followed by the torrent of champagne spray. The attack did little damage but the creatures whirled and circled in confusion until they were buried by half a dozen red glowing Wegos apiece. The hoard of Wesleys and Wilfreds bore both to the ground and Jim and Tim advanced smashing their now empty bottles over the creature's heads.

"What a waste", said Tim as he tossed away the end of the broken bottle.

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"We probably just lost a lot of points".

"Oh, get over it, let's get out of here".

Hego spun knocking the trio of Mangators on him away just in time for the one that Ron threw in the water earlier to smash a whole gondola down atop him. Hego's head and torso shown through the top of the craft but his arms and legs were pinned. The Mangator than lifted it, craft and all, and flung them away into the canal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was running away, up and down the Las Vegas Strip but there was one lone figure across the road that didn't run away. This strange man danced and laughed as the battle on the other side of the road became even more chaotic. As Hego was flung off the bridge he laughed and danced in apparent joy. Gill's sides hurt from the laughter but he just couldn't stop.

"Get em boys", shouted Gill. "Avenge the memory of Wannaweep".

The four Mangators on the strip stopped flipping cars and united in an effort to lift the large tanker fire truck. Together they lifted the 56,000 pound vehicle and hurled it towards the bridge.

"Hey guys. Fire in the hole", yelled Gill as the truck flew into the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron saw Hego knocked off the bridge as he turned to combat the Mangators left behind in his absence. Just as he was about to engage them his ninja honed skills warned him of impending danger and he turned just enough to see the oncoming flying vehicle.

"Everybody duck now!"

Ron, Jim, Tim, Wesley, and Wilfred dropped immediately exposing themselves to the remaining Mangators who didn't even look up as death loomed over them. The five Mangators that remained standing were all struck by the truck as it passed just over Ron's head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra stood alone in front of the Venetian Hotel. The tourist and staff had already fled as she could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Lyra found this conflict amusing but ultimately anticlimactic. She suspected they didn't have sufficient forces on hand to completely overwhelm their enemies. Since she now believed they had learned enough of the capabilities of the mutants she was just about to order Gill to call off the attack. That's when she saw the fire truck hurdling towards her. The tanker truck was huge and had just barely cleared the bridge taking several of the remaining Mangators with it.

Lyra was directly at the point of the truck's eminent impact with nowhere to go and no time to run. A jumble of memories and life wishes flashed through her mind. Hopes and regrets that she knew she would now never realize were foremost in her mind.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched her approaching doom. She had wanted to save a young girl to make amends for not saving her little sister. She had wanted to help a father or family with her powers to make some kind of amends for what she did to her own father. She had wanted the seer to have spoken true and have her god answer her prayers that she find her hero, her Hercules, her brightest star. Now she would die alone, unremembered, and a virgin.

"Merciful Bondye accept the spirit of your servant", Lyra prayed and closed her eyes.

The air pressure by itself drove her to the ground and her ankle twisted as pain shot up through her leg. The sound of pulverized stone and the scream of twisted and tearing metal rang through her ears drowning out all else. Most of the light disappeared in darkness and clouds of stony debris. The ground caved in around her as the massive weight of the fire truck bore down on it. The tanks of the truck broke open and thousands of gallons of water spilled out drenching her.

She coughed and sputtered as water and dust filled her nose and mouth. The sound of crashing metal kept going on and on but no pain reached her other than her ankle. Was it that fast? Had she died mercifully without any pain? If so, why was her ankle hurting? Tentatively she opened her eyes and tried to focus through the clouds of dust and what she saw was a revelation from heaven.

He stood over her like the statue of a Greek God holding up the middle of the fire truck with his bare hands. The front and rear sections of the truck had collapsed on each end but the middle he held off the ground even as the ground he stood on buckled and caved. He was shirtless and water and blood ran cascading like small rivers down his body. His chest, back, and torso shown with many shallow cuts and lacerations that bled but didn't look all that damaging. He heaved and struggled to lift the burden over their heads which she knew must many weigh dozens of tons.

Lyra sat transfixed by the sight. Through the darkness and debris she could not see his face but his body was amazingly beautiful to her, a prayer answered at the moment of her death. The minute light that shown through the crash caused his skin to glisten and gleam as a star in the darkest of night. Even amidst all the pain, confusion, and fear a hunger she had never known took hold of her heart. Then he spoke.

"Mam…can…you…move", the voice sounded strained and angry but also quite caring.

"Mmmmy…ankle", she sputtered.

She saw him strain to move his legs to gain a better position and with a show strength that both stopped her heart and hardened her nipples he reached one hand down and lifted her up. She quickly clung to his body which felt like hardened stone. She was shocked as he pushed the remains of the truck up further as he slowly moved them out from under it. When they were clear he released his hold and with a last dying scream of twisted metal the truck crashed down.

Lyra finally saw his face and she recognized the man as one of those she had been following. The one they had called James. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her with his right arm as the roar of the Mangators drew both their attentions. Apparently drawn to the sound of the crash and now lost in the lust of battle two the beasts charged in at them.

James tried to shake the girl off so he could fight better but she clung to him like glue. He sidestepped the first Mangator and kicked back into as it passed sending it spinning into the wreckage of the fire truck. He ducked under the lunge of the second and grabbed its snout pulling it forward using its own momentum. As its head cleared his side he drove his left elbow into the base of its neck at the back of the head as he drove his left knee up into the underside of its head. A satisfying crunching sound was heard as the creature fell shaking in its death rattle, its neck and throat crushed.

The second creature had recovered and now circled James and Lyra more cautiously and once again James tried to shake the girl lose but only succeeded in switching her to his left arm. James finally caught a glimpse of the girl and even covered in water, blood, dust, and dirt she was stunningly beautiful. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was dressed in nothing more than a shredded gauzy dress that was soaked through and was now almost completely transparent. So transparent was her dress that her assets were clearly displayed as they pressed against him so hard he literally felt their excited state. The distraction nearly cost them both dearly.

The remaining creature lunged forward sweeping with its claws and James was only just able to recover his senses in time to lean away and avoid being disemboweled. As James retreated the creature advanced and began to overextend its attacks sensing its victory was at hand. As James reached the edge of the bridge he moved sideways under one last swipe as the beast over balanced and teetered on the edge. Lyra extended her good leg and kicked the creature in the back sending it toppling off into the water below.

James then heard the sound of sirens followed by the high-pitched whine of Felix's chair mounted energy weapons. The cavalry had finally shown up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Retreat to fall back rendezvous. I repeat retreat to fall back rendezvous area", said Gill as he moved away from the battle site as the police and other security forces began to show up. All of the remaining Mangators fled by diving into the under street swearers or disappearing along dark back alleys. Several cars and security officers went in pursuit but Gill was confident his people would escape and if they didn't they would die before surrendering. Besides they knew nothing of any plans and couldn't be interrogated anyway. There were always more of them to be made so the loss was minimal. Still he hoped they would have done more damage but Ronnie and his friends time would come. Gill had waited this long. He could wait a little longer.

Now he just needed to find the girl. He hoped she didn't get killed or captured. But it wouldn't break his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix had witnessed the start of the battle over the same screens that Wade had been using to monitor his friends. He had immediately called the police and then navigated through the hotel. He was delayed as he used the flight capability of his chair to help navigate and direct the throngs of fleeing tourists to safety.

When he had finally cleared the hotel lobby, he sped outside just as the Mangators were beginning to break away from the battle. He used his short-range energy disrupters to harass the creatures away from the remaining crowds. When it was clear the creatures had fled he sat his chair down on the bridge.

Jim, Tim, Wesley, and Wilfred were all trying to pull Henry from the canal next to the bridge.

Ron was being mobbed by reporters who had obviously been alerted to the battle and had come running at light speed.

Michael was standing on the bridge posing for the news cameras that were just beginning to arrive. It was while doing this that Michael yelled out to the others. "Hey guys check this action out".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was strong enough to lift a fire truck that weighed tens of thousands of pounds but he couldn't seem to pry this girl from him. Maybe it was because he wasn't trying that hard.

"Mam… are you injured?"

"Don't call me Mam. It makes me sound like an old lady. My name is Lyra Lafonte", she spoke the last in a sultry whisper as she continued to press he body against his.

"Sorry Lyra, it was spoken as a term of respect and endearment".

"Oh, so I'm endeared. What is the name of my savior", she piped up with interest.

"I am James Possible and…" any further comment was cut off as Lyra smashed her lips to his.

The girl's foot was injured so James didn't wish to drop her but he also didn't know where to put his hands. What little clothing she had left on was the consistency of tissue and she kept squirming against him. So he kept having to change his hand positions which along with her movements created what looked like a very provocative make out session that just happened to be broadcasting on national television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey gals, the fight looks to be over but there is something on here that you really should be seeing", said Abby as she watched the live television footage of the event in Las Vegas.

Kim, Shego, and Gracie came running in wearing their battle and mission gear and they all froze at what they saw on the screen.

"Is that James?" asked Kim.

"I see some blood. Are they alright?" said Shego.

"Who's the tramp", said Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael kept leaning further over as he watched the spectacle of James and Lyra in an apparent live make out session.

"What are you doing dude" asked Ron.

"Trying to get an idea of how much she shaves", said Michael.

"Grow up man", said Ron as he pulled off his jacket and ran up to James and draped it over Lyra's shoulders. James was finally able to get a grip on her abdomen, it was hard because he was afraid of going too high or too low, and gently but consistently pushed her away until their mouths separated. Both of them were breathing heavily and she had been painfully aware of the state of his arousal.

"Thank you for saving me", she whispered huskily as Ron helped her limp away to where an ambulance had just arrived with a stretcher.

"Is everyone alright", said James as he turned away from the girl and finally relaxed his mental control. He was exhausted by having to exert so much of his power in the fight and stopping the truck.

Felix rolled up and patted James on the arm. "It looks like there were no serious injuries but a lot of damage. That was awesome man. I didn't know you could do that".

"To tell the truth neither did I".

The others, finally having pulled Henry from the canal, ran up to Felix and James as Ron stopped to talk to the reporters.

"Those things were obviously after us. But why?" asked Wesley.

"No rants. No soliloquy. No monologue. Has anyone taken credit for this on the television or over the web", said Jim.

"Nothing that I can find yet", said Felix as he consulted the screens on his chair.

"Henry!" a girl shouted from the crowd. Rachel was standing in the crowd just beyond the police barriers. Henry looked at the others shrugged his shoulders. Both James and Michael motioned with their heads toward the girl and Henry moved off to talk with her.

"Wade are you there?" asked James into Felix's chair.

"I'm here, is everyone there alright?"

"Yes Wade, but it appears I killed one of these damn things. We need to bag and tag this thing for analysis by GJ before the local yokels claim all of them", said James.

"I've already contacted GJ and Doctor Director already has a team on the way. Since you guys are still technically on vacation do you want them to handle the clean up?"

"Please and thank you", James raised up and popped his neck and back. "Alright guys once we give our statements to the locals I'm heading up to the room for shower and several drinks".

"Yeah, but after your performance on camera you better make it a cold shower", teased Michael.

James's only response was to hold up a single finger up to Michael's face and it wasn't his index finger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra rode in the ambulance as it sped toward the nearest hospital. She touched her ear piece and spoke softly.

"Gill status report".

"Oh there you are. I was starting to worry. So far eight of my people have found their was back and some were injured".

"Take them all to the plane and wait there for me".

"How long will you be?"

"I have something to look into and it may take until tomorrow morning".

"Tomorrow morning are you serious?"

"Yes I am. You will wait for me at the plane and then will return to New Orléans". Lyra took out her ear piece and relaxed. She directed what power she could to her injured ankle. The ambulance was not necessary for her but it did remove her from the site of the hotel and gave her time to think.

It was a sign. She was convinced that what just happened was a sign from her God. But would this interfere with her mistress's plans? She needed to learn more, much more. She leaned back resting on the stretcher as her thoughts drifted to other things. They drifted to him.

"James", she murmured and then smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the presidential suites the four grooms to be were on their phones talking to their fiancés. Ron was on his phone talking to Yori and RJ telling them he was alright. Henry was in his room talking to Rachel or James hoped they were talking. The image of his uncle and Rachel together intimately was not something he wanted to picture or dwell upon. Michael sat alone on the couch watching the news media shows and their coverage of the battle and commenting on how he looked on camera.

Felix had contacted Monique and it had taken a long time to convince her he was alright. He said goodnight to her and their daughter Alexa and then went back to working with Wade on investigating what they could on the battle.

"Are you sure everyone is alright?" Kim concerned face asked again over his Kimmunicator.

"Yes, mother everyone is fine and we will be returning tomorrow".

"Why not come home now?"

"I have already paid for these rooms and at $25,000 dollars a night I intend to earn it".

"Who won the scavenger hunt", yelled Abby from off-screen.

"Unfortunately we had to cancel the final scoring as too many items were lost in the battle".

"Ask him about the thing?" said Shego as she crowded into the screen as well.

"What thing?"

"Don't play coy with us", said Abby as she also slid into view.

"What are you talking about?"

The three women on the screen all smiled and then drew away from the screen until it showed Shego standing there with her hands on hips. Kim suddenly appeared and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and snuggled her body very close to her. Then they kissed and broke out in giggles.

James groaned and he knew now what thing they were referring to. "So you saw that did you?"

Abby's face once again appeared on the screen. "Hell I bet half the people in the country have seen that by now".

"So who is she?" said Kim.

"And did you get her phone number?" said Shego.

All three women crowded closer as their faces filled the tiny screen.

"Oh, it looks like we must be getting some interference here. I'll have to call you back".

"James don't you dare…" began Shego as James cut the call.

James's Kimmunicator beep again and he wasn't going to respond until he checked the caller ID. When he saw who it was he scanned the room to make sure no one was nearby or had noticed. He entered a scramble code that would make the call invisible and impossible to track, even for Wade.

"James here what is it?"

"Just checking in with you sweetie snookum's. I saw all those bad creepies attacking you on the television and I wanted to make sure you were alright".

"I suffered no permanent damage or injury. What is the status of the work?"

"Everything is on schedule and we have started limited trials".

"What of the secondary projects?"

"Also on schedule and we should have working prototypes on all models available very soon".

"Excellent. Do not contact me again until I give you the all clear". James cut the call and moved to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Phase two completed".

Author's Notes:

_This chapter just would not end. All the characters just kept talking and talking. I had originally planned for more to happen in this chapter but I cut it short and will simply add it to the next one._

_All the hotels and acts mentioned in the story are real Las Vegas sites and shows._

_Next chapter; origins of evil _


	9. The Origins of Evil

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: **_

_**The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand…Frank Herbert**_

_**When you know a thing, to hold that you know it; and when you do not know a thing, to allow that you do not know it - this is knowledge...Confucius**_

_**Whatever…Bonnie Rockwaller**_

_**Doy…Shego**_

Gracie Anne Possible took a long time going to sleep the night of the attack in Las Vegas. She was upset that her friends and family had been in danger and that her brother was groping some flusey on national television. She had to admit that she was a little jealous of the girl on the television. Gracie felt that she had always been the most important girl in her brother's life and she was reluctant to give that up.

Her brother was a grown man and not some kid. Why shouldn't he be having fun in Las Vegas? Just because it drove his sister crazy. She curled up on her bed wrapping herself in her blankets with George sleeping on the pillow next to her. Just when she was finally drifting off to sleep something woke her. Gracie was immediately alert and wide awake as she stared in to the darkness of her room. Was it just her imagination or was her room darker than normal?

Gracie reached over and flipped on the switch for her lamp next to the bed. The light was especially bright after the darkness and it cast vast shadows across the room but it revealed nothing out of the ordinary. George rolled over on his back but just continued sleeping. Angry at herself for behaving like a child Gracie turned off the light and laid back down quickly drifting off to sleep.

The chair at her desk slowly and silently rotated until it faced the bed and a figure of darkness coalesced into a vague humanoid like form. What little light shown through the window was driven off by the dark intruder. None of the sophisticated alarm systems or sensors that protected the house registered its presence.

The figure lifted an arm made of darkness and it extended over the bed and hovered above Gracie's head. The darkness opened as images of Gracie's thoughts and dreams began to appear. The dreams began to turn darker and darker as the taint of evil spread through her dreams. Gracie began to whimper and cry as the nightmares began to form; however she had nowhere to run but her thrashings threatened to wake her. The figure drew its appendage away before the girl awoke.

When its arm returned to the chair the figure held it up and a piece dropped off falling silently to the floor below. The small piece was the size of a small kitten and resembled a large black spider. The spider quickly crawled off to hide in the darkness. The figure now rose and slipped through the window having completed its mission of observation and having left its servant to continue its work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys had stayed up late in the Presidents' suite talking about the fight and how much fun the bachelor party had been. James tried to apologize for the attack but everyone blew that off saying since no one was really hurt then it wasn't that bad. In fact, they all agreed that they would be talking about this weekend for years to come. Everyone congratulated Felix, Wade, and James on their work for the party. It didn't help that James wasn't feeling like being congratulated.

Felix and Wade confirmed that one of the mutants they had killed was secured by GJ and the analysis of it was already underway. Ron commented that whoever was responsible for this would be found and Team Possible would take them down.

It was after midnight and James sat alone in a bar of the hotel. Everyone else had tuned in except Henry who was still talking to Rachel in his room. Good for you Uncle, thought James, at least someone is coming out ahead this weekend.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

It took all of James's control not to flinch. The woman had snuck up on him and was almost inside his guard before he registered her presence. Either she was very good or he was more tired than he previously believed. As James turned on the bar stool the woman took a seat on the stool next to him. She was just under six feet in height and her strawberry blonde hair was loose and cascaded down upon her shoulders like a waterfall. She was dressed in high boots, black slacks, blouse, and a dark leather jacket. It took him a moment to recognize her as the woman from the bridge.

"I almost didn't recognize you in clothing. That's quite a style switch, spritely fairy to Lara Croft".

"It was the only thing I had left clean. May I join you?"

"Please", James motioned to the bartender and raised his Scotch glass. "How is your ankle?"

"Oh it's fine just a mild twisting but it hurt like the devil at the time. What about you I saw you hurt and bleeding".

"Nothing serious just shallow cuts".

She extended her hand and James took it. Her hand was small but her grip was powerful and sure. James couldn't help himself, he liked this girl. "I'm Lyra Lafonte I need to thank you for saving me. What you did was nothing less than miraculous".

"James Possible, it's not that miraculous. I'm a meta-human. Physically enhanced human being compliments of my parents".

"Who are your parents?"

"Kim and Shego Possible".

"Two women. I suspect there is a story there. I have heard of them, they are well known heroes. I saw Kim Possible once when I was very young. She battled a blue skinned man and a green-skinned woman when my family was vacationing in Wisconsin and visiting some kind of monument made of cheese".

"Yes that was Kim and the green-skinned woman is my other parent, Shego. They resolved their differences a while back and things happened. I now work with them as part of Team Possible".

"Amazing. So you go on exciting adventures around the world with them, as a family?"

"Not necessarily as a family but definitely as a team".

"What is the strangest thing you have ever seen on your missions?" said Lyra as she scooted close to James.

"I witnessed my own birth".

"Wow…really".

"Really, really".

"Must have been a weird day for you?"

"Sobering I will admit".

"Your parents sound amazing. My mother was a line cook and my father a dock worker in New Orléans. They are both gone now".

"I'm sorry", James leaned back and his gaze raked Lyra from head to foot. "I don't know who they were personally but I must admit they do excellent work".

"Why Mr. Possible do your parents know what a cad you are to flirt with a woman like that?"

"Yes they do. Is it working?" James leaned into Lyra.

"I don't know. What do you normally do on a first date?" Lyra lowered her voice to a sultry vixen like tone in the end.

"Well I like to dance."

Lyra squealed like a teenager and immediately felt embarrassed by her actions and covered her face with her hands. James merely smiled and stood up extending his hand.

"Since this town never stops, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

"Well my ankle still hurts a bit".

"Well then I guess we will just have to dance slooowwwwllllly".

"Yeah…sloooow dancing", Lyra matched his smile as she stood taking his hand allowing James to lead her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie Rockwaller sat on the plane looking at the television and fuming. She was watching the footage from the Battle of Las Vegas as the news media was calling it. She hadn't been consulted on any action against Kim or her friends. Using Gill and his pets was her idea in the first damn place. The last thing she wanted was to alert Kim before she was ready to make her move. Something was going to have to be done.

The pilot called back and said they were coming into the small airport outside of New Orléans and would be landing in just a few minutes. Time to wake up Junior thought Bonnie. She went back to the private sleeping area on the plane where earlier, flying over the Atlantic, she and Junior had joined the mile high club. She found him sleeping soundly which is where he had been since they had passed through customs in New York. Bonnie stopped to look at Junior as he slept and she had to admit he was handsome and cute in a rugged child-like way. But he could never really love her, not really. It was only the talisman that made him do that. Yeah, it had to be that. She didn't deserve that kind of love.

"Wake up dear", she said as she slowly stroked his hair. Instantly he started awake and for a moment seemed confused by his surroundings then he saw Bonnie's face and he relaxed. Then he lunged forward and pulled Bonnie down next to him.

"Hey…" she all but yelled in surprise. Junior said nothing but held her down and began nibbling on her neck like he knew she liked. Damn that felt good thought Bonnie and for a few seconds she considered giving in to her desires but she couldn't. She still had a lot of work to do. With reluctant strength, she pushed him away. "We are almost to New Orléans and we need to get going. I arranged for us to have a car meet us at the airport so get ready".

"New Orléans. Are we going to the Mardi Gras?" asked Junior obvious excitement at the concept.

"No, it's not that time of year for that but we will be having fun after I take care of some things", said Bonnie as she escaped his clutches.

"Promise?"

Bonnie leaned down and captured his face in her hands before kissing him lightly on the lips and letting her tongue linger and lick them. "I promise".

Bonnie dressed in a rather conservative business suit with a scarf, large hat, and sunglasses (even at night) to reduce the chance for any casual recognition of her identity. She hadn't yet detected any evidence of anyone noticing that she had skipped parole but she wanted to be cautious.

"Are we going in the incognito?" asked Junior when he saw Bonnie's outfit.

"Yes we are because we don't want your business competition or my enemies to know that we are here", said Bonnie. Junior's face soured when Bonnie referred to her enemies and she quickly smiled at him and snuggled up close to him. "While I go take care of some business you will wait at the hotel and when I return I will…." Bonnie then whispered conspiratorially in his ear and Junior's face spread into a huge smile.

When the plane landed, they exited and a limousine was waiting for them as the driver quickly opened the door for them. When Junior and Bonnie slipped in the limousine, they found that it was occupied.

"Cheri, welcome back", said Sibyl as she hugged Bonnie and then groped her bottom. Bonnie jumped at the intimate contact but laughed it off as she sat down next to Junior with Sibyl sitting across from them.

"Junior this is my associate, friend, and business partner Sibyl Boudreaux".

"A true pleasure to meet you", said Junior as he reached out to kiss Sibyl's hand.

"I have heard and read about you Senor Senior Jr. You are all over the European tabloids as one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Not to mention you look absolutely delicious", Sibyl eyed Junior up and down as she slipped forward until she was almost touching him.

Sibyl was brought up short by Bonnie's finger in the middle of her chest. Bonnie took off her glasses and locking gazes with Sibyl she mouthed the word "Mine". Sibyl leaned back, smiled, and nodded to Bonnie as the car took off for the city. Bonnie reached over and took Junior's hand and held it proprietarily.

"Junior dear, Sibyl and I need to go take of that business matter I spoke to you about. Will you wait for me in the hotel like I asked?"

"Of course my turtle-dove", said Junior as he kissed her hand.

"How sweet", said Sibyl.

When they reached the hotel in the French Quarter Junior got out taking their luggage with him. After the car pulled away Junior's expression changed to one of worry and concern. He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial, "Hello, father…yes I am well and in America. There is something I wish to discuss with you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron woke up and stumbled out of his room. This hotel was nice, very nice, but he wasn't going to be too upset to be going home. He missed Yori and Ronnie Jr. No one else appeared to be up but he did notice that Henry was sleeping on the large couch. He went over to the large man and touched his shoulder and Henry jerked awake.

"Dude where is James and what are you doing out here?"

"I'm sorry but it was very late so Rachel stayed in my room. James never came back", said Henry as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Alright so why are you out here?"

"I couldn't stay in there with her. We just met the day before yesterday. Wouldn't I be taking advantage of her?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Dude she's into you. Even you should be able to see that".

"It's…just…not…I don't know".

"I know now why you are a bachelor at your age", Ron sat down next Henry. "Listen to me Henry. You, Michael, James, and I are the best men at this upcoming wedding. Do you have a date?"

"No I do not".

"Are you sure?" Ron pointed toward the closed door to Henry's room.

"You think I should ask her to be my date?"

Ron struck his own forehead with his palm. "Absolutely my good friend".

"Now?"

"No time like the present. We leave in only a few hours".

Henry stood up and drawing in an inordinate large breath as he walked off toward his room.

Ron smiled and shook his head as he pulled out his Kimmunicator and punched in James's code number.

"What can I do for you Ron?" came the slightly annoyed voice of James.

"Well good morning to you as well sunshine".

"Is it morning already? Sorry I lost track of time".

"Yeah, well I'm about to mobilize the bunch up here so we can head out. Do you want to come up and get your stuff?"

"No, he's busy right now", came the sound of a female voice from off screen. Ron's eyebrows rose at hearing the sultry feminine voice and he could see James looking at someone Ron couldn't see.

"Don't' worry about it, I'll get your stuff and we'll meet you downstairs", said Ron with a smile.

"Please and thank you".

The second Ron cut the call he rapidly put in a call to Wade. In just a few seconds, the sleepy and weary face of Wade appeared on the screen.

"What is it I thought you guys were leaving", said Wade.

"Not yet. I need your help Wade, are you still jacked into this hotels security systems?"

"Of course".

"Good. Get back in and find me a view of where James is now. I think he's downstairs somewhere".

"Is something wrong? Is he in danger?"

"He might be in danger of losing something but it's not his life. Just find him".

Wade shrugged his shoulders and began his search. The search took only about thirty seconds as Wade found James sitting at a small restaurant in the hotel far below.

"See there he is…Whoa…Ron you have got to see this".

XXXXXXXXXXX

James put his Kimmunicator away and once again rested his hand on the hips of the woman that sat on his lap. Lyra sat there eating a chocolate sundae and feeding James some every other bite.

"Was that your friends from your party?" she asked in between bites.

"Yes they are coming down and we will be leaving soon. I didn't know we had been at this all night".

"Complaining?"

"Not in the slightest except for the fact that all we have been doing is talking about is me. You've been asking me about my parents, friends, and missions all night long".

"I have not", she smiled teasingly rolling her eyes as young teenage girl is want to do.

"Yes there was that period for about an hour when we were dancing that I couldn't speak because your tongue was…" Lyra stopped James from talking by shoving the spoon in his mouth. They both began laughing as Lyra actually showed signs of blushing.

"I know the band leader thought he might have to call the paramedics if we didn't come for up air. I'm sorry if I was a bit forward there".

"I can lift trucks over my head my dear. If I had wanted you to stop, I would have done so. That still doesn't explain why we have only talked about me?"

"You're almost a superhero and I'm just a nobody girl from New Orléans".

"I doubt that. Come on tell me something".

Lyra put the sundae down and wrapped her arms around James's neck and tried to pull him in for a kiss but James held himself back.

"Fine. I run a curio and magic shop in the French Quarter of New Orléans. I came to Las Vegas for some time off and the hopes of running into someone exciting".

"Well better luck next time". Lyra burst out laughing which was contagious and when next she tried to pull him in for a kiss he didn't resist. They came up for air a few minutes later and this time Lyra's face showed with a pensive expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Well since you're practically making out with me in a public casino I guess I can allow it".

"Have you ever done something you really regret? Something that makes you feel like you'll never be clean again".

James sat up straighter and pushed Lyra back until she was resting comfortably in his lap so he could look straight at her. "Yes I have. Many times".

"How do deal with it?"

"I have been fortunate enough to find people who have accepted, loved, and forgiven me even knowing who I am and what I have done. Well at least most of them have done so".

"But not all?"

"No, as far as I can tell not all. But it's enough for now. With their help, I am able to forgive myself for the things that I have done that made me feel unclean. Why this question? I highly doubt you could have done anything that terrible".

Lyra's mind suddenly filled with the vision of her sister's lifeless eyes staring back at her. Her sister's eyes were filled with accusation and blame for Lyra who had left her alone in the hands of their father. Lyra remembered how her first thoughts had been only of her own pain and escape. The vision changed to that of her father lying bound and gagged before Lyra. The knife raised in her hands and her father's eyes pleading for a mercy that she would not give.

"You have no idea what I have done", Lyra leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. "Have you ever been in love?" Lyra felt James tense up at the question. She immediately jerked back and tried to get up out of his lap. "I'm sorry that was out of bounds". James grabbed hold of her wrists and actually had to work to keep her sitting down.

"It's alright I don't mind the question. I have people in my life that I love but I have not been in love".

"Never, really?"

"Let's just say that I've lacked the opportunity".

"I'm sorry", once again she leaned into his chest but this time she just stayed there and said nothing more. She didn't know how long she stayed there but it was for some time. He had wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in a long while she felt she was safe and that the world was not judging her.

She was brought out of her reverie by several faces watching her from across the casino. They were hiding behind two artistic columns and the group consisted of eight men and one woman. Lyra recognized the men as the others that had accompanied James and the woman was one of the women that had spent time with them Friday night. As comfortable as she was she realized it was time to go.

"Your friends are watching us", said Lyra as she sat back and then stood up. "I must be leaving now but once again thank you for saving me yesterday". Lyra reached into her blouse pulled out a card with her personal information. "Just in case", said Lyra as she extended her hand with the card.

James took the card but held on to the hand. "How would you like to be my date at an upcoming wedding? I'll pay for any and all transportation costs".

Lyra couldn't help but smile at the rather forward request. "Sure just give me a call". With that she left and quickly disappeared into the morning crowd of the casino/hotel.

"Please for the love of God tell me you got her phone number or whatever", said Ron as he led the others over from their hiding places.

"Better than that I got a date for the wedding", said James as he waved Lyra's card in his hand.

"Score and you're not alone", said Ron as he clapped James on the back and pointed to Henry and Rachel. Rachel was just reaching up to kiss Henry on the cheek before waving to everyone as she hurried off on her way.

"I don't know about you gentlemen but my business in Las Vegas is concluded. What say we blow this Naco stand and go home", said James.

"Booyah!" was the resounding chorus for all present.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about going home…No, just me Ok", said Michael.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyra watched as James and the others passed her by on the way out of the hotel. She quickly moved to a women's restroom where no surveillance cameras would be and pulled out her phone. After making sure no one else was present she dialed the number for the plane. She discussed the leaving arrangements with the pilots and then called Gill to inform him she was on her way. She waged a small internal struggle with herself for a few moments before she dialed another number and waited for an answer.

"This is Ms. Lafonte I need to speak to the Mistress…Yes its important…I don't care I need to speak to her now…yes I'll wait". Nearly a minute went by before Mistress Opal answered the phone. "Yes Mistress this is Lyra…I'm very well Mistress and I'm happy to report everything went as planned...Thank you Mistress and I also wish to add that I have established contact without revealing myself…I know it was risky but we received far more intelligence than we could have hoped for and an invitation to the upcoming Possible/Go wedding…thank you again Mistress and I will be coming home immediately, goodbye".

Lyra clutched the phone to her chest as she struggled with conflicting ideas. What is the actual price of Power? Is forgiveness overrated? Has she let the dogs out?

Taking a moment to compose herself in the mirror she knew she would decide nothing here today so it was time to go home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie had quizzed Sibyl in the limousine about the status of her work and Sibyl had been happy to update her on her progress. She told Bonnie that with the help of the exceptionally scary thing that was Baron Samedi, Bonnie quickly loathed hearing anything about the creature, she had begun to form her army of the undead. Bonnie didn't completely understand what Sibyl meant by this but Sibyl reassured her that these soldiers would be perfect for their plans. When Bonnie asked where she had gotten the bodies Sibyl merely commented that the swamp and surrounding grounds were full of old graveyards.

When they finally arrived at Mistress Opal's home outside New Orléans Bonnie left Sibyl and journeyed to the main house. As scary as Sibyl and her new army were Bonnie had much scarier and bigger fish to fry tonight. She was here for Opal.

She entered the house and soon learned from the house staff that Mistress Opal was home but was relaxing privately in her rooms and not to be disturbed. Bonnie didn't even break stride as she ascended the stairs and pushed pass the servants outside of Opal's rooms. She opened the door, slammed it in their faces, and then locked it.

For just a moment a small voice inside Bonnie's head warned her that this woman could crush her with but a thought. However, Bonnie's anger overruled this voice and she was tired of being scared. Some ground rules needed to be ironed out and she was determined to do just that.

When Bonnie turned back to the rooms, she was surprised to see how elegantly they were furnished. It was like a combination of an old southern plantation room meets decadent Arabian princess. There were soft pillows, quilts, tapestries, fine wooden furniture, and elaborate screens that separated and sectioned the large rooms. The lighting was dim and mostly came from scented candles that filled the air with a mixture of honeysuckle, cinnamon, and jasmine. Initially Bonnie didn't see anyone present in the rooms and wondered how a seven-foot tall woman could hide.

Then she heard the splash of water and saw a silhouette of a woman in a tub behind one of the thin screens.

"Good evening Ms. Rockwaller…Bonnie. Do come in and have a seat I will be finished momentarily", came the voice of Opal.

"The screens surprise me Mistress Opal. I didn't think you were much into modesty", said Bonnie.

"Please call me Opal and the screens aren't here for me my dear they are here for you. You see bathing tends to bring out my more amorous nature and in that state if I were to see a delicious thing like yourself I might not be able to control myself". Bonnie was suddenly very thankful for the presence of the screens. "Please sit down my dear and tell me how your trip to Europe was? Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"Yes it was quite successful thank you", said Bonnie as she reclined in a large overstuffed chair. "I understand that Lyra was successful in recruiting Gill and his mutants. I also saw that you sent them to Las Vegas and attacked Kim's family without consulting me".

Bonnie saw the silhouette of Opal rise from the tub and a robe that was draped over the curtain disappeared. Opal walked out from behind the curtain as she was belting on the robe. She sat down before a mirror that stood on an antique cabinet and began to comb out her long white hair.

"Be careful of your tone Bonnie. It would prove most unwise to arouse my ire".

"Listen I know you have helped me and I would never have gotten this far without your help but the whole point of my plan is to not stir the hornets' nest until I'm ready".

"The attack in Las Vegas was a minor probe nothing more. Both Lyra and Gill didn't participate in the battle and nothing was left to indicate our involvement. The authorities, GJ, and Team Possible will investigate of course but they will find nothing that leads them back to us. In fact, Lyra was able to obtain additional intelligence and a unique opportunity to get close to the Possibles. But rest assured they will eventually find their way to us. Their involvement is inevitable and as it turns out necessary to my plans".

"Exactly my point I don't know what your plans are or why you are interested in this whole affair in the first place. I want Kim and everyone she cares about to pay for all the pain she has caused me. But I can't do that if you and I are operating differing agendas".

Bonnie was shocked as Opal moved with the speed of thought and was suddenly in front of her towering over the chair. Opal's all white eyes almost sparkled with eldritch light in contrast to her dark skin. Opal held a hand over Bonnie's face and she could swear that she saw a black glow that resembled Shego's green plasma glow burn up and down Opal's arm. Bonnie was frightened almost to the point of wetting herself again but she refused to back down and sat defiantly before the Vodou witch.

Opal lowered her hand and the black fire extinguished from her arm. She smiled down at Bonnie with what might have been a bit of admiration. She walked over to large high backed chair by her balcony window and sat down.

"You have backbone and strong desire for you what you want. I appreciate that. I have had hundreds of servants and pawns, like Sibyl and Lyra, to do my bidding but I haven't taken an actual ally for over two centuries. Perhaps it is time to do so again".

"Two centuries? How old are you supposed to be?" asked Bonnie clearly skeptical of Opal's declaration.

"Oh I am much older than that Bonnie, but to know how old I am you would have to understand my entire story. I haven't told anyone this story in over two hundred years and if I tell it to you then you will be forever bound to me body and soul".

"I thought I already was?"

"Not all the way my dear. Let me emphasize that if you wish to know my plans in dealing with the 'Children of the Comet' then you are in all the way. I will make sure that you get what you desire but only within the context of my desires. You will also be too dangerous for me to ever let you leave my service outside of your death. Do you understand?"

"When I sacrificed my sisters, I told you I was all the way in. As long as I get to make Kim pay then I am still in", Bonnie was trembling while she talking but she meant every word.

"So be it". Opal struck a match and lit a long stick of incense and then she pulled out a long cigar and lit it as well. She drew several times on the cigar and blew out a cloud of greyish smoke.

"My people were known to the scholars of today as the Toltecs precursors to the Aztecs. They inhabited the area known as Mesoamerica which included parts of modern Mexico and Central America. I was born as the eldest of twin girls two thousand years before the prophet Jesus Christ walked the Earth. My sister was all innocence and happiness while I was the dark brooding realist. My parents were scholars who tracked the movements of the planets and stars in the sky".

"So you claim to be four thousand years old. How is that possible?"

"An intriguing combination of elements I assure you. The city where I lived has been lost to time and its name long forgotten but it once was a grand place. My people were powerful, plentiful, prosperous, masters of mathematics, astrology, and spiritual magic. We were ostensibly ruled by a king but the true power was held by the priests of the gods. The priests of the great god Quetzalcoatl held power by the use of great magics they obtained through their dealings with the spirits of the world. These spirits are what we now refer to now as the Lwa".

"So they are the same spirits that power the magic you use today".

"Yes and no as I will explain. I remember the day as if it was yesterday. My parents catalogued and tracked the celestial bodies in the sky. They had recently noticed a new light in the evening sky that hadn't ever been seen or recorded before. The sighting was taken as a good omen from the Gods and the priests ordered days of feasting and celebrations to commemorate the omen. The light grew in the night sky until it became visible even by day.

My sister and I had just experienced our first bleeding. In the modern world it happens to girls all the time and is hardly recognized but back then it was the transition of a girl into a woman. Barley a teen my sister and I celebrated the occasion with six of our friends. At dusk we had finished our chores for the day and fled outside to a nearby hillside that showed a breathtaking view of our city. In the waning light of the day, we could see the strange light in the sky. It came from East and as we watched that night the light changed as it entered our atmosphere. What we now knew to be a falling star lit up the night's sky like the brightest day. As it passed it shown with all the colors of the rainbow spinning and twirling in the sky. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or have seen since. We stood transfixed by its beauty and had we known the danger we might have fled. For all the good it would have done us.

The falling star loomed larger than the sun as it fell upon us. To this day I can still feel the heat of its passage on my face. When it struck the hill my friends, sister, and I stood on, the concussion blew the air from my lungs before the heat seared my body and darkness took my sight".

"How did you survive?" asked Bonnie as she scooted her chair closer to Opal's.

"I don't know how I survived, I only know that I did. When I awoke I was back at home with my sister. We were the only ones to survive the falling star. All our friends on the hill had died but the rest of the city had been spared. My parents were so happy that we had survived even though we were not the same as we were before.

My sister had turned all white. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything was white. She had become the combination and reflection of all the colors of the rainbow. She became the beacon of brightness and light that mirrored her happy personality.

I however had turned all black. My hair, eyes, skin, everything was black as coal. I had become the absorption of all color. I had become a dark brooding thing that knew we would never be the same as we were before.

Nothing remained of the falling star and our survival marked us as favored by the gods and we were celebrated as heroes, at least for a time. You see my sister and I began to experience strange things and noticed that we could now perform spectacular feats that we could never have performed before. We did our best to hide our gifts and still learn about them. We would sneak outside the city and practice performing feats of great strength, manipulations of energy, and other wonders as we discovered the strange powers the falling star had given us.

However, rumors began to spread that we were unnatural and that we had survived only by allying ourselves with dark powers. The priests of the city that had held us up as heroes now seemed determined to turn the people against us". Opal stopped talking as she appeared lost to her memories.

"What did you do?" Bonnie prompted to regain Opal's attention.

"Nothing. Fate chose that moment to intervene. A neighboring city chose that time to launch a sneak attack against my people. Caught unaware my people were quickly driven back to the city and defeat looked inevitable. That was when my sister and I took to the field. My dark energies corrupted and destroyed the enemy by the hundreds. My sister's light powers disrupted their ranks and blinded them. Our soldiers rallied behind us and what had begun as certain defeat for us turned into a deadly route of our enemy.

Our people hailed us as saviors and the priests were forced to accept us or risk their wrath. However, my sister and I were unskilled in the art of politics so we were unprepared for the treachery that eventually awaited us. The priests held us up as the most favored by the gods and for one year we treated as the highest royalty. News of our powers spread and nearby lands bowed to us and sent my people great tributes of food, materials, and slaves, to gain our favor.

It was near the end of this year that I suspected some darker purpose to the priests plans so I used my powers to spy on them. I learned that the priests both feared and envied our powers so they planned to steal them from us. In a glorious celebration, planned to honor the gods we were to be sacrificed, supposedly a great honor, and the priests would use a special magical ritual to transfer our powers to themselves".

"So they meant to betray you in a way that removed you from the picture and made them more powerful", said Bonnie as she reached out taking the cigar from Opal and drawing in her own smoke.

"Yes. I informed my sister of their planned deception and do you know what she told me? She said it was our duty to the gods to do as the priests' commanded. She was willing to allow herself to be sacrificed so jealous fools could steal our lives and our gifts. I couldn't allow that to happen. So the night before the planned celebration I lured my sister to the sacrificial altar and I ended her life performing the ritual that transferred her power to me".

"So you sacrificed your own sister for power just as I did". Bonnie blew smoke out of her mouth and then leaned forward giving the cigar back to Opal.

"Not just for the power but to keep our gifts from the fools who didn't deserve them. When I performed the ritual, I absorbed my sister's power and the transfer nearly destroyed me. It was almost more power than a mere human was able to contain. My hair, eyes, and nails turned white while the rest of me stayed black. The physical change was but a tiny part of the real change to my psyche and mind.

Because when I merged our powers I was given a vision of the origins of the comet that changed our lives. The comet was a piece of a planet long removed and far older than our own. The planet was the home to a race of beings as far above humanity as we are above the amoeba. They had evolved to a point where they could manipulate matter and energy with but a thought. They could mold, transform, heal, create, or destroy on a scale that is unimaginable to those who had not experienced the vision.

Some unknown cosmic tragedy sealed their doom and their world, which had been infused with their power, was blown across the cosmos. Small pieces spent countless eons traveling through the vastness of space until they happened to collide with other celestial bodies like our own planet.

I awoke after performing the ritual to the sounds of alarms ringing throughout the city. The priests were quite upset when they found out what I had done. They declared me heretic and blasphemer to the gods and sent my own people against me. I was lost in a terrible rage and I rose up like a dark angel and slew them first by the dozens, then the hundreds, and finally by the thousands. Mountains of corpses surrounded me and still they came. As powerful as I was my power was still finite and almost to the point of exhaustion so I fled leaving wreckage and ruin in my wake".

"Where did you go?"

"I fled far from my home lands until I found a different people that had never encountered my own. There I hid my powers and used my unique physical features to seduce the son of a great chief. I was careful and trained myself well to learn of my special powers. I eventually married this chief's son and soon found myself pregnant.

You see my dear Bonnie, Shego could never successfully conceive children because she possessed only a portion of the power of the color spectrum. While the part she has is powerful it alone would consume any such fetus in the womb long before the pregnancy could reach term. However, I possessed the full color spectrum of light and darkness. So like adding a powerful acid to a powerful base they neutralized each other and allowed normal pregnancy to be possible.

I had six children, four girls and two boys, and each possessed some lesser aspect of my powers. Each displayed a uniqueness for either light or darkness. I taught them to hide and harness their powers but surprisingly their gifts were much less in strength than my own. They all grew to adulthood and then had children of their own. Now some of my grandchildren showed great promise and some showed none at all and eventually they too moved towards adulthood.

It was at this time that my body was aging and although I was still powerful and healthy I knew age would eventually take its toll on me. That is when I came upon a plan to use my powers and magic to cheat death and time. One of my granddaughters was exceptionally beautiful and powerful in the comet's gifts. She was a maiden but soon to be married. So I devised a change to the magical ritual I had used on my sister but it required a subject that was both touched by the comet's powers and yet still a virgin. When I performed the ritual I not only stole my granddaughters power I stole her body as well. My old body collapsed into corruption and died but my psyche was passed to my granddaughter with all my powers intact and hers as well.

Thus began my passage through the centuries since then. I kept track of all my descendants and would seek out those who showed the greatest promise of power and life I would then take their bodies for my own. Eventually my blood was thinned by generation after generation and it kept getting harder and harder to find those who demonstrated the comet's gifts. So I began seeking out those that showed promise and would train them to use their gifts so that when the time came they could be acceptable vessels for me".

"Sibyl and Lyra, they're your descendants aren't they?" said Bonnie leaning forward in her chair as she began to understand.

"Correct Bonnie", said Opal nodding her head in admiration of Bonnie's intuitive leap.

"That's why you were angry at Sibyl for losing her virginity because it ruined her potential as a vessel".

"Correct again. Please continue Bonnie I would welcome your insights".

Bonnie stood up and began pacing back and forth along the room as her mind absorbed the fantastic tale that Opal had told her. Surprisingly, she found herself believing it. Why not she was surrounded by mutants, undead, witches, magic, and vodou. So why not an evil immortal.

"You told me that Shego and you were kindred spirits so I take it that means you both were touched by one of the comets from space. But you weren't interested in her until I told you that she had children". Bonnie turned around as comprehension dawn upon her. "You want her children as new vessels".

"That and more", said Opal as she rose from her chair and walked to the center of the room. "The beings who lived on that far away planet required will and power to command their abilities of matter and energy manipulation. With each new generation of my descendants I consume, I gain a little more power. With this power I grow closer to the level of power that they existed at. In other words I am evolving into one of them".

Opal reached down and touched the floor. When she raised her hand back up she brought with it hundreds of small translucent black lines that shimmered and glowed with power. The lines vanished into the air and seemed to be composed of some form of energy.

"My web of control that I have woven over the millenniums. It stretches across the globe and infects those that I or my agents have come into contact with". Opal waved her hand in the air and a cloudy visage of the American President giving a speech appeared in the image. Opal reached down and plucked one of the strange black strings of energy and Bonnie saw the President twitch at the same time. Opal did it again and the President twitched again. "My web is passed from father to son, mother to daughter, President to President, Prime Minister to Prime Minister, scientist to scientist, director to director, and so forth. With my web I'm privy to their thoughts, desires, and to a limited extent able to manipulate control. Eventually I will be able to control the world and everything on it just as the beings on that far away planet did long ago". Opal dropped the web and it dissipated back into the floor.

"I suspect this is where you tell me there is a slight problem", said Bonnie sitting down on the single large bed in the room.

"Once again you are very perceptive my dear. Even as powerful as I am I still lack the strength to control the world. Even as I consume more and more of my descendant's powers their blood has thinned and I grow only minimally each time".

"That's what you want. You don't just want new vessels you want new bloodlines that are barely removed from the actual comet incident", said Bonnie.

"Exactly. By taking the powers of these recent Children of the Comet I predict my power could increase tenfold in only a few generations".

"But you need them to procreate so that's why you insisted no harm should come to them".

"I had intended for Lyra to be my next vessel but I want time to study these new children before I make my final decision".

"So now that they have had their children and they probably won't have any more you don't need Kim or Shego any more, do you?"

"No I don't, which is how you and I can both achieve what we desire. You can have your revenge and I can have my legacy of new and powerful Children of the Comet". Opal reached down to the floor and picked up a single strand of energy that stretched across the room and ended in the middle of Bonnie's chest.

Bonnie flinched and tried to grab the string but her hands passed right through it and Opal tightened her grip on the string like a fisherman hauling in a prize catch. Bonnie couldn't help herself as she was pulled upright from the bed. Her arms and legs shook and didn't respond to her will.

"So now you know my story. Now you are bound to me for the rest of your life". Opal stepped forward, still holding the energy thread, until she stood tall over Bonnie and then leaned down to kiss her. Bonnie felt the gentle but insistent touch of Opal's lips and even though she wanted to move away she found her body responding and kissing back. Bonnie felt Opal slowly remove all of her clothing and push her back upon the bed then she untied her own robe and stood naked before her.

"And speaking of desires my dear. You really shouldn't have interrupted my bath". Bonnie was only able to whimper slightly as Opal descended upon the bed covering her body with her own.

Author's Notes:

_Oooh! What have I done? Opal still scares even me._

_Now you understand what it means to be a Child of the Comet. Who will Opal chose? _

_Next chapter; fun and games _


	10. Fun and Games

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: **__**I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you **__**want**__** to keep in, and the kind you don't **__**dare**__** to let out. (Ally Cart)**_

These rooms were always cold and Kim Possible hated to be in them more than anything. They reeked of death, loss, and pain. She moved a little closer to Shego and snuggled against her warmth. Shego recognized the motion and wrapped a hand around Kim's waist and brought her plasma up just enough to warm and not burn. Kim smiled thankfully up at Shego as she continued to listen to the doctor's drone on endlessly about the analysis of the mutant that James and Ron had killed.

The autopsy room was crowded with people but still felt like a freezer. The GJ doctor who had performed the autopsy finished his report as Doctor Director, Will Du, James, Ron, Shego, Wade (by computer interface), and herself stood by. Kim didn't want Gracie to see this so the Director had Gracie working on learning the massive amount of paperwork that GJ missions required.

"Genetically the creature appears to be a normal North American Crocodile, indigenous to the gulf coast region between Louisiana and Florida, that has been exposed to yet unknown mutagenic elements", said the doctor.

"No way to narrow the search down further than that?" asked the Director.

"None that I have found on the body. No identifiable material of any kind was left when this creature was killed".

"That's not entirely true doctor", said Wade.

"What have you found Mr. Load", said the Director.

"I've analyzed residue from the scales of the creature that may eventually point back to its place of origin".

"Using the narrowed search profile of the Gulf of Mexico coast region how long would you need to locate a point of origin?"

"Hard to say, that's still a lot of territory but maybe a few days".

"How does that help us now?" asked Will Du.

"Even though I can't place an exact origin I was able to isolate out the chemical composition of the water and there is only one place I've ever seen a similar pattern, Camp Wannaweep".

"Oh, man not this again", said Ron.

"Afraid so Ron. Although it's not an exact match for the water that was contaminated at Wannaweep the residue I found on our friend is too close to be a coincidence".

"Wannaweep means Gill, but he normally isn't someone to sit on the sidelines so why wasn't he part of the attack?" asked Kim.

"Maybe he was and we just didn't see him", said Will Du.

"What do you mean Will?" asked the Director.

"I have been reviewing the coverage of the Las Vegas incident and I have discovered an irregularity that may be applicable to this". Agent Du sat down at the computer terminal in the room and quickly accessed the video files that GJ had obtained. After only about a minute of searching he found the view he was looking for. He then uploaded the feed onto a large video screen on the wall of the room.

"This view is from a street camera covering traffic on the Las Vegas strip and it was equipped with an audio feature as well".

The footage showed a view across the street from the Venetian hotel. While everyone else was fleeing from the seen, a lone male figure was watching and dancing as if cheering the battle on. As they watched the figure became more animated and the image became slightly distorted visually. Then through the sound of the battle and the screams of the public some audio did come through from the lone dancing figure. "Get em boys…avenge the memory of Wannaweep".

"Is there a problem with the footage because the image seems slightly off", said Kim.

"No Kim the footage is good. I surmise some form of cloaking or holographic effect was in play to hide his actual appearance", said Wade.

"Thank you Mr. Load please convey my best wishes to your lovely wife", said the director before cutting the call with Wade. "Opinions?"

"If that was Gill, and he was after us why didn't he join in?" asked Ron.

"Maybe it was just a stunt?" said Shego.

"It was a probe. A chance to gauge our reaction and that of the creatures", said James. Everyone turned to look at James as he paced the autopsy room.

"Why?" asked Will Du.

"My guess is before utilizing them in a larger manner. Considering the speed and surprise of the attack combined with how quickly they withdrew it is obvious we were the targets. Since nothing was stolen, and ultimately none of us were hurt then the benefit for whoever set it up was intelligence and observation".

"You make a creepy kind of sense James. I'll put some of our best people on this and keep you all in the loop. When we find some concrete intelligence, then your team will get first crack at them", said the Director.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning Kim, Shego and James sat down for lunch at a GJ cafeteria. Ron and Gracie were researching the background of their past experiences at camp Wannaweep and the effects of Gill's mutagenic compound.

"I'm still sore at you for not letting me crush Michael like the worm that he is", said Shego to James as she angrily stabbed at her salad.

"He is an often self-centered, self-absorbed, annoying idiot but he is still your brother and my uncle".

"He's right Eme. You just can't go around killing all the people that happen to annoy you. What kind of world would it be then?" said Kim.

"More enjoyable".

"More efficient", said James.

"You two I swear! Why did I marry you and why did I give birth to you?"

"Because we both tricked you into it", said James in a deadpan serious tone. The lunch table was silent for a moment and then erupted into laughter. Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and she answered it talking in hushed tones that Shego and James couldn't hear. James rose an inquiring eyebrow to Shego but she just shrugged and kept eating. The call ended and Kim turned back to them excited.

"That was mom and she said they are going to keep Nicholas for the weekend", Kim reached over and kissed Shego before turning to James. "I just wanted to thank you for letting the girls stay with you this weekend. I can barely remember the last time we had a weekend to ourselves".

"Yeah going over to your place is all they have been talking about all week. Gracie is seventeen now and the twins eleven. Sure you can handle that much female angst all weekend?" teased Shego.

"I look forward to it".

"I understand the band is coming over as well".

"Only for tonight. I built Gracie a sound studio in the back wing of the house so they can play music and record themselves".

"James you spoil that girl worse than we do", said Kim.

"Billy and Jimmy aren't staying overnight are they?" asked Shego.

"No but Mary is, so add another female teenager to the mix. Don't' worry the boys are gentlemen and besides they would never risk incurring our wrath", said James as he fist bumped Shego.

"How goes the wedding preparations and are you sure we can't help?" asked Kim expectantly.

"Excellent and no, we still have two weeks before the wedding and so far your brothers and their brides to be are doing an admirable job so leave them be". Kim frowned and drummed her fingers on the table. "The best job you two can do is to show up on the day of the wedding looking so good you put every other woman, but the brides, to absolute shame".

"Thank you James that is so sweet", said Kim as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that include the young woman that you're bringing to the wedding?" teased Shego as she scooted her chair closer to James.

"Yes indeed, tells us about this mystery woman", said Kim as she scooted her chair to the other side of James. James's eyes flicked from one parent to the other. Kim sat there with her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands, as she batted her eye lashes at him. Shego leaned over with head cocked to one side as if she was waiting for James to whisper a secret in her ear.

"Well she's cute, blond, funny, gives' great tongue, and tastes of raspberries".

"Oooohhh", said Kim as she batted at James's face and shoulders with her hands. "A mother doesn't want to hear her son say such things about a girl".

"What do you want to hear? You want me to say that she could be one of my breast…I mean best friends".

Shego let out a great guffaw and slapped James on the arm as she continued laughing. Kim got up and took her lunch tray to the trash and as she passed the pair remaining at the table she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Better save that for later tonight red", Shego waved her fork at Kim as she left. "Seriously James thank you for taking the girls and for giving me some good material to use against your mother".

"My pleasure, you and mother deserve some time together. Don't worry you gals will get your chance to interrogate my date soon enough".

"Looking forward to it. Hey, that reminds me can we borrow your force batons this weekend", said Shego as her smiled turned almost predatory.

For a moment James thought to ask why but then decided it was perhaps better he not know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night and Gracie was ecstatic as the 'Gang for Galway' was cranking it up as they played another set in the ultra-cool music studio her brother had built for them. Well, built for her would be more to the point.

James had picked her and her sisters up right after they had gotten back from GJ and they had driven to his place in Upperton. Shortly after arrival the rest of the band, Billy Murphy, Jimmy Fiddler, and Mary Stewart had shown up in Jimmy's car. Her sisters quickly disappeared to play together as they often did and she didn't need them around to tattle on her anyway. The little brats had a tendency to mock their older sister about her friends and especially her boyfriend.

James sat in the little control room off of the studio where he could adjust the controls to the studio and keep an eye on everyone. George the naked mole rat ran along the control board and would stop and dance to the music when it suited him.

James thought the four teens looked good together and hoped that they would continue to be friends for a long time. Longtime friends were somewhat of an alien concept to James as he had left everyone he knew in the future to come back into the past. He didn't regret his choice but even though he now had a family to call his own he still found himself often alone.

James watched his sister and marveled at how the girl had changed in the two years he had known her. She was blossoming from a girl into a woman right before his eyes. Gracie was like their mother in that she was almost totally ignorant of just how beautiful she truly was. Her tall frame, athletic build, red mane of hair, bubbly personality, and obvious compassion were the calling cards of a great beauty in the making. The only reason she probably didn't have high school suitors galore around her was the fact that one of her parents was a high school teacher that could crush an armored division singlehandedly.

James was brought out of his musings by the sudden appearance of his two younger sisters, who were yelling at each other. The twins, Zoe and Emily Possible, had met with a growth spurt over the last year and they had shot up in height considerably. While still not as tall as Gracie, they were rapidly catching their sister. Zoe looked so much like Shego it was almost scary at times and if wasn't for her different colored eyes, blue and green, James would have suspected her mother of manufacturing her own 'Minnie Me'. Emily had Kim's skin tone but her wildly flowing green hair was testimony to the fact that she was Shego's daughter. While still young, James could see that his younger sisters were also going to be startling beauties once time and development finished their work on them. It might also be that he was biased in his assessments but he vowed to crush any fool that disagreed with him on any of sister's looks.

"James, Zoe is cheating again", said Emily in a huff.

"I'm not cheating I'm just faster is all", said Zoe quickly moving to defend herself.

"You are cheating and you know it".

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Hold it!" yelled James to stop the empty argument. "Explain the reference to me so I can understand what is in contest".

"Every time we race Zoe cheats and wins", said Emily.

"Well every time we play a board game you cheat and win", replied Zoe.

"Exactly how are you both cheating?"

When James asked what he thought was a straightforward question, both of his sisters immediately looked about uneasily as if searching for a good answer.

"We don't want to say", said Zoe.

"Then why complain to me?"

Both of the girls looked forlorn at not having a way to express their problem without talking about something they clearly didn't want to talk about.

"I have an idea. I'm getting hungry so I will race you both to the kitchen and put you both to shame".

"Bring it on", said Zoe as she and her sister smiled at each other.

"George watch the teenagers and make sure they don't get into any trouble", George stopped his dancing and stood straight and saluted.

James fist bumped the small rodent and George threw up his arms saying, "Boom".

James turned to his sisters and simply said, "Go". Both girls took off running out of the small sound room. James moved out quickly and used the controls for the secret panels he had installed throughout the house to by-pass normal corridors. He arrived in the kitchen in only a fraction of the time necessary to find both of his sisters already there.

"Oh yeah someone just go schooled", said Zoe as she and her sister high-fived.

"Impressive, most impressive. Well let's fix some sandwiches and we can race to the game room where I will destroy you at the board game of your choice".

"What about Gracie and the others?" said Emily.

"Right now their feeding off hormones and when they are ready they can come down and get their own stuff", said James. The trio set about fixing sandwiches and then James once again raced them through the house to the game room. This time he once again utilized his secret access panels but in the end still found his sisters waiting for him when he arrived. "Interesting".

They played a variety of board games that James had marked and tricked up so that he would have an unfair advantage on any other player. It wasn't that he was a bad loser he just didn't like to lose in general. However, regardless of his tricks, marks, or cheats Emily still managed to win every game with ease. "Interesting".

Later that night after the boys had left to go home and the girls had stayed up late to watch movies he finally picked each one up from where they slumbered in the theatre room and put them to bed. After that, he went to his security room where he accessed the houses internal security cameras and reviewed the footage from their races earlier that evening. What he saw on the video shocked him to his core.

He watched Zoe and Emily run from the sound room around the corner grab hands and simply disappear in a small flash of light. They reappeared in the kitchen only a moment later. Later the same thing was repeated when they raced him to the game room.

"Bloody hell", said James as he looked away from the video contemplating the ramifications of what he had seen. Unfortunately, if he had continued to watch for only a few seconds more he would have seen a dark shadowy figure move along the walls of his house as it followed the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had flown to an exclusive restaurant on the outskirts of San Francisco and had danced on the beach as the sun went down over the ocean. Then they had flown home and decided to do what they always loved to do. Spar. Only this time with a twist. The security system was on full alert so they were confident that no one would interfere.

The backyard was dimly lit by the glow of several scented candles and several large fluffy blankets were laid out under the night sky. The candles created a smoky illumination that captured the twisting shadows of the combatants as they bobbed and weaved around their improvised battlefield. The shadows showed the fluid movements of the combat; guard, turn, parry, doge, spin, thrust.

Shego was using her plasma at almost combat level power as Kim wielded James's force batons. They had been going at it for some time and both were breathing hard and perspiring profusely.

Shego drove Kim back with a flurry of plasma powered punches followed up by a spinning kick that she hoped found Kim over compensating in defense from her hands. But Kim proved the wiser and lunged forward on the opposite side of the kick and struck one of her batons across Shego's exposed hip as she passed.

"Damn it", shouted Shego as she rubbed her side.

"Oh yeah, stop complaining and peal, right now", said Kim as twirled the batons. Shego lowered her flame and slowly unzipped her top pulling it from her body and adding it to the pile of discarded clothes that cluttered the yard. Kim merely whistled appreciably as more of her wife's skin was shown.

Kim had already been reduced to a wearing only her red bra and panties. Shego now losing her top was also reduced to only her pair of black bra and panties. The score was now tied and the game was getting more interesting.

They nodded to each other and began to circle each other once again. This time Kim took the offensive and using a combination of high and low strikes with her batons she drove Shego back. Shego had to divide her defense and soon stepped off a blanket and fell backwards. Kim sensing victory moved in only to find the fall was faked as Shego kicked upwards into her approach catching her right across the jaw in a glancing blow.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch", cried Kim as she jumped around rubbing her jaw.

Shego rolled over onto a blanket from where she had fallen and giggled in delight. Not at Kim's pain but at the prospect of what was next. "Enough dawdling. It's time for you to free two of my breast friends".

"You're as bad as James with those stupid puns", said Kim but the smile on her face showed her amusement at her wife's antics.

"Who cares? Quit stalling".

Kim set her batons down and slowly pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders and covered herself with one arm while removing her bra with the other. She held the pose for some time letting the tension build until she bent down revealing herself and all her glory before retrieving the batons.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about", said Shego as she sprang up from the blanket. "Just one more shot from paradise".

Shego saw that Kim was being overly defensive in her fighting stance so she decided to ratchet it up bit. Shego arms lit up with her plasma as she began a systematic attack designed to open up her defenses. Kim parried and moved but couldn't find an opening in Shego's attack. Shego trapped one of the force batons between her hands and knocked it away. With only one weapon, Kim's defense crumbled before Shego's assault.

Shego saw the victory before her and the fun that awaited her. She was envisioning her reward when Kim reached out with her off-hand and tweaked her own nipple. The action so out of Kim's character that it startled Shego for just an instant and it was an instant she didn't have. The remaining force baton rapped her across the temple.

"Hey, no fair fondling yourself during the fight, that's just evil", laughed Shego as she rubbed her head.

"I am strong with the power of the dark side".

"Oh, you have learned well my young apprentice".

"As you said, quit stalling. Now come on set those puppies loose", said Kim as she sat back on one of the blankets.

Shego huffed and then turned her back on Kim as she undid her bra. She removed it and then using her hands covered herself as she turned back around. She smiled wickedly and then removed her hands and took her fighting stance.

"That is so hot", said Kim as she jumped up into her own stance.

Both combatants bowed to each other each knowing that it was championship point now. This time no one rushed in taking the offensive. They circled several times seeking weakness. They had battled, fought, and sparred as enemies, friends, and lovers for two decades and their movements were like words on a page to each other. This was the part they loved, the excitement of their interaction and the thrill it brought them. It was just as strong now as it had been when they were first together.

Shego feigned a low attack and dodged Kim's response. She twirled trying to sweep Kim's legs but she jumped over the leg. Kim spun lashing out with a kick that Shego blocked with an elbow. Kim drew the leg back at the knee and struck again at Shego who ducked the blow.

The night air was warm and their constant motion and excited states had them covered in sweat and breathing hard. Shego reached up to wipe the perspiration from her forehead and then flung it at Kim's face. Kim turned away and back flipped just avoiding the charge and strikes that followed. As Kim righted herself Shego dropped and slid feet forward as if she was stealing home plate. The move took Kim's feet out from under her and her arms pin wheeled as she fell forward. When she fell face first into the fluffy blanket, she felt Shego's strike to the back of her neck and the loud whooping cries of victory that followed. Kim didn't move as she lay with her head down in defeat.

Shego danced and swayed her hips as she did her victory lap around the clothes laden battlefield. Kim rolled over on her side to watch the excited display. "How about two out of three?"

"No way princess, you lost and to the victor go the spoils", said Shego as she dropped down on a blanket smiling her Cheshire grin. "What are complaining about? You won the last time we did this, so get over here because I intend to enjoy myself". Shego vigorously pointed to a spot directly before her.

Kim stood up and with an exaggerated sway of her hips came over to the indicated spot. She then twirled several times like a ballerina before stopping with her back to her wife. Then bending at the waist she slowly lowered her last piece of clothing and then rose back up.

"Spankin", Shego now rolled over on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands. "Now please proceed with your duties, oh defeated one".

Kim leisurely walked over to the side of their improvised combat zone and retrieved some towels and lotion bottles. She quickly wiped the excess sweat from her body and then Shego before she bent down and gently removed her wife's last piece of clothing. Straddling her back Kim rubbed lotion on her hands and started her wife's massage at the neck and shoulders. The lotion she used was a special one that warmed the skin when you blew on it. So as she rubbed each area she would lean in and blow gently on the area. Soon Shego was lost in desire and purring in ecstasy as Kim moved to her arms, her back, her bottom, and legs, and finally her feet. Kim giggled at the soft moans and purrs that Shego emitted as she moved down her body.

Kim rose up for a second as Shego flipped over. "You're only half done princess".

Kim once again straddled her wife and rubbing more lotion began her massage with the face and neck. As Kim rubbed she would rotate her hips over her wife's pelvis and soon animalistic growls were beginning to come from Shego. Kim batted away her arms several times when Shego tried to escalate things and the growls turned to frustrated whimpers. Kim worked down from the face to the chest and Shego actually beat her hands into the ground at their side as Kim blew and gently nibbled on her lotion covered breasts. Kim rose up and moved lower settling herself between her wife's legs and rubbing the abdomen and then concentrating on the soft gentle folds in between. With the entire long drawn out teasing session the second Kim's lips touched Shego's center she exploded into orgasmic release.

Shego reached down burying her hands in Kim's red hair as she began her quest for a second climax. They really needed to take advantage of James's desire to watch the girls more often. As Shego's emotions rose and fell in accordance with Kim's ministrations she continued to think; thank you James, thank you James, thank you James.

"That is very distracting Eme", said Kim as she rose up and began climbing like a tigress up Shego's body.

"What is distracting?"

"You calling out someone else's name during sex, especially when it's a man and our son".

"Was I saying that out loud? Jesus, please don't tell him I did that", both women began laughing as Kim rested her arms on either side of Shego's head.

"I highly doubt what names we call out during sex is what James wants hear from us".

Kim once again molded her pelvis with her wife's and began a much more aggressive rotation. Shego quickly caught on and grabbing Kim's bottom to begin grinding her pelvis up into her. There was no real hurry because they had the whole night to themselves with no one to distract, bother, or see them.

Well, two out of three wasn't bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The black spider sat concealed in the darkness on the edge of the roof overlooking the happy couple below. It was a tool of evil and only interested in obeying the orders of its creator. The love play it was watching was of no consequence to it and of no more significance than anything else it had viewed. However, for those observing through it eyes that was an entirely different matter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie had returned to Junior and spent several days in New Orléans either shopping, playing, or relaxing with him. Each day she would leave to visit the estate of Mistress Opal and inspect the work of the others and update her plans. She would meet with Opal; inspect Gill's mutants, or the much creepier zombies that Sibyl had created. Mistress Opal had ordered no direct action against Team Possible until after Lyra had a chance to gain more intelligence on the Possible family at the upcoming wedding.

Today Junior had left a business meeting in Silicon Valley California, and would be back in a week. She had called a late night planning and strategy meeting with Lyra and Sibyl but when the time came Sibyl was not there. When they finally located the caramel skinned witch in her private quarters, Bonnie could not believe what she was watching.

"Oh yeah give it to her girl", whispered Sibyl as Bonnie and Lyra entered her room. There on one of the walls was a smoky slightly distorted image of Kim and Shego obviously engaged in sexual activity.

"What in the hell are you doing!" shouted Bonnie.

"Gaining observational intelligence on our enemies", said Sibyl as she giggled and licked her lips.

"What can possibly be gained from watching this?" said Lyra as she angrily approached Sibyl.

"You mean besides getting yourself off or learning new techniques for coitus. Oh, that's right I forgot you're all miss virgin purity".

"I repeat how can this aid us?"

"It reveals a weakness we can exploit, darling".

"How can love be a weakness?" demanded Lyra.

"Isn't it obvious my dear? Those two lovebirds would sacrifice almost anything for each other. Which means on the battle field they may not act tactically intelligent if we put one or the other in danger".

"That is true but we already knew that", said Bonnie.

"Oh, come on you two. Just look at them. You have to admit they are hot, especially the green one. Before this is over I'm going to have to get me some of that", Sibyl reached up stroking her own breasts. "Hey look at them now they are only two numbers shy of seventy-one".

"That is enough!" Lyra stepped forward with her hands glowing with eldritch power as she swept away the image of the lovers.

"What is your problem bitch?" Sibyl angrily stepped up into Lyra's face. "Listen to me virgin queen. We aren't princesses, we are witches. No shining knight is riding in to save us. If you want love, you are going to have to take it. No one is just going to give it you".

"If you have to take it from someone than how can you call it love? I may be a virgin but even I know there is a big difference between making love and just having sex".

"Enough". Bonnie stepped in between the two women and was barely able to separate them. Damn these girls are strong, thought Bonnie. "We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. I know Kim Possible and if we show her the slightest weakness or division she will bury us".

"Tell that to miss purity of love here", said Sibyl as she turned away. "Listen we all have our own wants, needs, and plans in this whole mess. Opal has her plans I'm sure. Bonnie has hers to get revenge on the little red head. My plan is that I'm going to get myself off on that green amazon before this is all over and she is going to be begging me for the pleasure to do it. Then she is going to die, plain and simple". Sibyl once more stepped up to Lyra. "Now for your own sake you had better decide what it is you want out of all of this. Now get out of my room".

Bonnie quickly steered Lyra away before the two witches could start arguing again. Bonnie continued holding Lyra's arm as she led her down the hall into another room and closed the door.

"Where does that harpy get the nerve to lecture me on love? She has never cared about anyone other than herself".

"Lyra just shut up and listen", Bonnie backed Lyra up to a wall and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I haven't come here and done the terrible things I have done to participate in a bake sale or to do charity work. I am here to exact payment in pain and blood for the wrongs I feel have be done to me, no more no less. Now I am willing to do this by myself, but I would rather do it with your help. Now will you help me?"

"Yes".

"Good. Now I know Sibyl can be an uncaring bitch but I also need her and unfortunately she is right more often than not".

"You think she is right about me?"

"I believe you need to start thinking for yourself and not relying on Mistress Opal or anyone else to do your thinking for you. Would you honestly like my advice on this?"

"Yes".

"Well then I suggest that when you attend this wedding you decide whether this boy toy that invited you is worth it. If he is then get him alone, throw him down, and screw the daylights out of him".

"Bonnie! I can't do that," cried Lyra blushing from ear to ear.

"Yes you can", Bonnie dropped one her hands down and cupped Lyra's sex rubbing it vigorously causing the girl to gasp out loud. "Get him to pop this thing like a champagne bottle. It's better than the alternative".

"What alternative?" questioned Lyra.

Bonnie was about to explain further when pain erupted in her chest and head. Suddenly she felt the presence and heard the voice of Opal inside her head.

_Have a care Bonnie. Lyra doesn't need to know about her fate just yet._

"The alternative to end up in life alone and unfulfilled. You don't want that do you?"

_Good save Bonnie._

Lyra dropped her eyes down and looked uncertain. "No I don't want that. But I also don't want to disappoint Mistress Opal".

"Well think about it and we will talk later".Bonnie let Lyra leave the room.

_Remember Bonnie from now on you are never without me._

Bonnie felt the presence of Opal leave her mind. She closed the door to the room and sank down to her knees and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Upperton shopping mall was huge and contained a multitude of shopping and eating establishments. James had promised to bring the girls here Saturday afternoon so now he sat at the food court with Zoe and Emily eating ice cream while Gracie, George, and Mary had ran off to look through various teen clothing stores.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. You're the greatest James. Momma would never allow us to have this many sweets", said Zoe.

"That's fine as long as this remains our little secret". Both of his sisters nodded agreement.

"There is something I did want to talk to both of you about", James pulled out a small computer tablet and an electronic signal disruptor and laid both on the table. The disrupter would block all electronic signals, cell phones, listening devices, internet, and other spy technology within a small radius of its position, except his own. James had picked this part of the food court as it would be far enough from the retail areas. However, he could already hear some complaints from nearby shoppers as their electronic devices stopped functioning. He didn't want any unwanted eavesdropping on this conversation.

"You sound so serious. What would you want to talk to us about", said Zoe.

Emily said nothing but stared at her brother until her eyes suddenly loomed large and all color drained from her face. "He knows", she whispered.

Zoe looked quickly between her siblings as understanding seemed to dawn she finally looked at her brother with what he could only sense was panic.

James slid the tablet over to them and reached down to start a video. Both of his sisters watched as a replay of their race last night showed on the screen. When the image showed their apparent teleportation, both girls scooted back from the tablet with obvious fear on their faces.

"You can't say anything to anyone about this", said Zoe.

"I can't promise to keep secrets that I don't understand. But if you were to explain it to me then perhaps I could".

The sisters looked at each other and James could see and internal struggle waging in both of them and it was Emily who finally decided. "We should tell him. It's time".

"Alright fine". Zoe scooted up to the table and looked nervously around until she was certain that no one was nearby. "For the last few months I have been able to teleport or displace myself from place to place".

"That is amazing and you can take others with you", said James as he leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"Well yes, but I've only ever taken Emily with me".

"Can you tell me more specifically how you accomplish this?"

"I bet Uncle Wade could tell you right away but I don't know the right scientific mumbo jumbo".

"Just tell me in your own words".

"I see patterns of what I think is energy all around me that others can't see. It's kind of a combination of gravitational and magnetic energies that binds matter together. If I concentrate hard enough, I can cause them to split forming a kind of door that I can step through moving from one place to another. So far I have only tried to move to places I am familiar with because I recognize their energy patterns".

"The technical term you describe is called psychoportation, the ability to transport oneself by mental energy. What is it like when you teleport?"

"It just bright light and then I'm somewhere else. I was really scarred when it first happened and I suddenly appeared in the kitchen after I woke up from sleeping and wanted a drink of water".

"You have an amazing gift my dear".

"If you think mine is good wait until you hear about Emily's".

"Zoe no", pleaded Emily.

"If he knows about mine he should know about yours as well".

James looked expectantly at his other sister but he didn't say anything.

"Icansometimesseethefuture", said Emily in a nervous rush.

"Alright I think I understood that. Why don't you take a deep breath and try to explain that to me".

Zoe reached over and took her sister's hand and Emily slowly calmed down. "I see patterns of energy that follow lines of probability. If I concentrate hard enough on something, I can follow the energy threads around it and predict probable outcomes". She lifted up her ice cream spoon in one hand and looked hard at it. She reached over and took James's hand and place it on the table at a certain spot. Then she tossed the spoon up and it landed and clattered around until it came to rest exactly next to where his hand lay. "Sometimes when I follow the energy lines I witness events, places, even people doing things that eventually come to pass. I never seem to see everything and sometimes I do get it slightly wrong but most times I'm right".

"The technical term for what you have described is called precognition. Do these visions come to you at random or do you have to actively concentrate on them?"

"Normally I only have them when I actively try to see something".

James sat back and both his sisters looked on with quite apprehension. "You all make me feel like I got robbed in the powers department".

"How can you say that? What you can do is awesome", said Zoe.

"You can make yourself so bad ass. You know super strong, super tough, and super fast", said Emily.

"I can only manipulate the energy in my own body. Even Gracie can manipulate the energy in herself and others. While you two can manipulate the energy of the environment around you. Which may eventually make you two the most powerful ones of us all".

"Are you going to keep this our secret?" asked Emily quietly and both girls looked on with quiet expectation of their brother. James reached across the table and took each of his sister's hands.

"As long as my silence doesn't place you or anyone else in jeopardy I will respect your wishes and say nothing. However, I must tell you that I believe you should tell our parents about your gifts as soon as you reasonably can".

"They won't think we're strange, especially mother?"

"They'll still love us won't they?"

James quickly pulled his sisters around the table and hugged them both. "Since our parents were able to love and accept me after all the stupid things I did, I can say with complete confidence you have nothing to fear".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening back at his house James was checking on the girls before turning in himself when he noticed Emily still awake in bed. He could see from the redness and puffiness of her eyes that she had been crying. James entered her room and sat down next to her on the bed. Emily immediately crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"James, you wouldn't ever leave us would you? You wouldn't ever hurt us?"

"What brought on those questions? Did you see something?"

Emily didn't respond right away. James could feel her trembling and he sensed her uncertainty. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll be here for you whenever you feel like it".

"Will you? I concentrated on what you said tonight about mom and momma loving and accepting you and I saw something horrible", Emily began to cry and fresh tears ran down her face.

"I saw momma yelling and calling you all kinds of awful things. I heard her say that she should never have spared you. I saw mother looking at you with such terrible anger and disappointment. She was saying the most horrible things to you. I saw you and Gracie screaming at each other and Gracie crying. I saw Zoe and I screaming at you not leave but you kept walking away and you never looked back".

Emily buried her face in James's chest as she continued to cry. James didn't understand Emily gifts just yet but what she said and the cold certainty of her voice turned his blood to ice. She had described an image of his worst nightmare.

"Emily I will never leave you and I will never hurt you", he gently stroked her hair as he lay her back and spread the blankets over her.

"You promise".

"I promise".

After James left Emily's room he wandered the house because he couldn't sleep. He kept imagining the vision that Emily had described until his wanderings brought him to the basement door. He hadn't planned to come there but it was there that his wanderings led. His hand was halfway to the door handle when he caught himself.

James sank to the floor and rested his face in his hands. "What am I doing?"

Author's Notes:

_I've been waiting and wanting to introduce the comet powers of the twins for some time. Didn't think they were going to be important to the story? Well you thought wrong. Remember the story title 'Children of the Comet'. _

_Thanks to my wife for taking time from her Dragon Age III marathon to help me with this chapter._

_Next chapter; Saint George and the Dragon_


	11. Saint George and the Dragon

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: **__**And having cast all his strength into it, he dealt the dragon a deadly thrust; but the spear glanced aside, for the scales of the beast were like steel plates, and withstood the blow. Then the dragon, infuriated by the thrust, lashed itself against the knight and his horse, and threw out a vapour deadlier than before, and cast lightnings upon him from its eyes. And it writhed, an evil thing, about him, so that one would have said he must have been crushed; and wherever he thrust at it, that part was as if it had been clad in mail.**_ _**(St. George and the Dragon; copyright, Kellscraft Studio, 1999)**_

Jack Hench welcomed Senor Senior Sr. into his office as if he was a visiting head of state. The elderly Senior looked resplendent in his white suit and struck a commanding presence as he strode purposefully across the office to take the offered seat across from his host's desk. Senior sat resting his hands on the end of his cane as Jack sat down in his own chair after seeing Senior enter without saying anything. Jack's danger sense kicked into high gear at the normally polite man's lack of greeting.

"Wonderful to see you Senior, it has been quite some time since you have graced me with a personal visit. You look very well and so I presume retirement suits you. How's Junior?"

Senior did not immediately respond as he seemed to peer casually around Jack's office. He let the tension build for a while before he finally spoke.

"I have received several disturbing messages from my son that precipitated several discreet inquires on my part into his recent activities. I would like to know if he has made any unusual requests to you or your organization."

Jack sat back in his chair and steepled his hands before his face as he appeared to consider Senior's request. "Senior you know that the confidentiality of my clients is absolute, even from family members. If Junior was taking advantage of my services, then I would be unable to reveal that to anyone including you".

"I appreciate the discretion that is required in order for you to do business Mr. Hench. But you and I have worked together many times in the past and I ask you to allow me this one professional courtesy. I promise to be discreet".

"And if I refuse the request?" Jack looked carefully over his hands trying to gauge Senior's resolve.

"I am retired Mr. Hench I am not dead". Senior's gaze did not waiver and it was Jack who first looked away.

"That almost sounds like a threat?" said Jack. Senior merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

Jack reached down and tapped his fingers on his desk and then reached for his computer. He typed in some commands and then appeared to look carefully at what was displayed before him. He then playfully swiveled his computer back and forth as if in contemplation and finally stopped with the computer half way turned toward Senior.

"I have called up some of the unusual orders my companies have received lately but like I said I can't divulge this information to you."

"That is regretful", said Senior looking very unhappy.

"Sorry wish I could have be more helpful. Now I know how busy you are in your retirement but let me fix you a drink from my private liquor cache before you go." Jack got up from his desk and moved to a nearby liquor cabinet and turned his back to Senior.

His guest was surprised by Jack's actions and was momentarily confused until he realized what was happening. Senior reached forward and turned the computer around to view what was on the screen. He saw a long list of orders from clients to Hench Co. for various scientific, research, and military items. It didn't take long for Senior to locate where Junior had used their business connections to order several hard to get, high-tech, expensive items. Senior was about to stop looking when he found there was another unexpected name on the list of clients. A very interesting unexpected name. He turned the computer back around and leaned back in his chair just as Jack finished their drinks and came back offering Senior one.

"Well for old times' sake I wish I could have been more help to you, but you understand".

"Yes I do", said Senior as he raised his glass in toast to Jack.

"What will you do now?"

"Well it seems I must be as the Americans say 'A Wedding Crasher'".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was like a damn military campaign thought James. When he served in the Proconsul's military, he had been a prime squad leader in charge of multiple aspects of unit design and cohesion.

Since this massive wedding was happening at his house, and almost every decision went through him, he had been reduced to a glorified wedding planner. Instead of armor he had tuxedos and dresses. Instead of munitions and ordnance he had bouquets and flowers. Instead of rations and supplies he had buffets, chefs, desserts, cakes, and champagne fountains. Instead of air support he had photographers. Instead of appeasing senseless generals he had bride-grooms. Instead of incompetent dictators he had bridezillas.

It wasn't like his work had not benefited from the deal he had made for his assistance. He had been giving technical problems, schematic, formulas, and even shown bits of equipment to his uncles and their fiancés for weeks now. The aid and consultation they had provided had advanced his work by months. He made sure to never give them a look at the whole picture and spread out the work so they didn't have the chance to collaborate. He even sometimes gave them meaningless red herrings to throw off suspicions and to confuse any overall guesses as to his goals. But the greatest distraction was the wedding itself. Anytime one of them appeared ready to question him he merely directed the conversation back to the wedding and all questions seemed to vanish.

With only a week left before the wedding, he wondered what fresh hell he had volunteered for. He had some inclination that he wanted to experience the whole family thing that he had never known before. But maybe he should have started with something less titanic then a quadruple wedding.

The workers had been at his house for days now arranging, building, and organizing the upcoming wedding. They had just quit for the day and now James was alone in his kitchen staring at all the preparations that still needed to be done. He poured himself a stiff drink and then doubled it. It was good that he was by himself now because his nerves were a little frayed.

There was one good piece of news though that brought a smile to his lips. He had called Lyra yesterday and asked her to attend the wedding as his date and she had accepted. He would make arrangements for her to arrive later this week and perhaps he could convince her to stay for a little while after the wedding. Yeah, maybe?

It was then that his proximity alarm system alerted him that a car was approaching the house. He was not expecting anyone and was not in the mood for wedding business or company at this time. Maybe they would just go away. Then his front door bell rang and he angrily got up from the table and stormed to the door.

"By the seven shades of dark ruby hell, what now?" James yelled as he opened the door. He had hoped to convey the wrath of an angry giant in his manner and was more successful than he could have hoped for.

There was cab out in front of his house and a single person in front of the door. It was a woman dressed in a yellow off the shoulder summer dress that showed off much of her legs. Around her neck glittered a golden chain on which a large sapphire gem hung directly between her breasts. The sun was just setting in the background and the last light of the day illuminated his visitor's hair, turning it a sparkling gold color. Lyra's expression was one of surprise, embarrassment, and horror all rolled into one. This was definitely not the greeting she had been expecting.

"I'm sorry…I'll just be going", she muttered as she turned back toward the cab. James was so stunned that she was a third of the way back to the cab before he shot out the door as if blown from a cannon.

"Wait, wait, wait", he said as he caught up to her and blocked her path to the cab. He could already see wetness around her eyes and when she looked up at him he could already see her embarrassment was quickly turning to anger.

"Yes", Lyra grated through clenched teeth.

James was no stranger to danger, combat, and life and death situations but he found himself now in unfamiliar territory, the realm of women. He believed in an old rule that says if you don't know what to do then its best to do what you know. So he did what he had been trained to do since a child. He went in for the kill. James pulled Lyra to him and kissed her with all the passion he believed he could muster at the time.

For the first five seconds of the kiss, Lyra struggled against it and at ten seconds she relaxed into it. At thirty seconds she had wrapped her arms around James. At a minute she was pressing her body into him while standing on one foot while the other rose up so she could get a better angle on his mouth. At two minutes the cab driver got out and moved Lyra's bags to the ground next to the kissing couple.

Without breaking the kiss or even opening his eyes, James moved one hand down to his wallet and removed some bills and handed them to the cab driver. The driver looked at the cash which was ten times the value of the ride and simply went back to his car and pulled away.

Ten minutes later the sun had fully set and only the light from the open front door now shown on the kissing couple. An alarm started beeping indicating an open access point, the door, and it finally woke them both from their lip locked trance. James pulled back but didn't release Lyra.

"Good answer", said Lyra with eyes wide open and her breathing rapid and heavy.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being a senseless fool. I didn't expect you until later this week".

"I know but when you called yesterday you seemed rather stressed and I thought you might want some company. If I was wrong, I can come back later?"

"No, I could definitely use the company of someone unrelated to all this wedding stuff".

"I had a cab here a moment ago but it seemed to have abandoned me", said Lyra as she looked around and found her bags sitting next to them.

"I sent it away".

"But I had arranged to go to my hotel later".

James picked up her luggage and began walking toward the house. "You won't need a hotel. I wouldn't think of you having to stay somewhere else. I have an absolutely decadent guest room made out just for you".

"Wait a minute. I don't know if we're well acquainted enough for me to be spending a week alone with you in your house", said Lyra as she crossed her arms while making a rather adorable pouty face. "How do I know you won't try to take advantage of me?"

James stopped and put the luggage down. He tapped his finger against his chin as he appeared to contemplate the situation. "Well you know I just might". James reached down and carried her luggage into the house.

As Lyra stood outside, a small shiver ran through her body and she didn't know if it was the chill of the night air or something else entirely. "He just might at that".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus liked New Orléans it was his kind of town. The atmosphere, the people, the fun, and the food were all worth the trip. Too bad he was here with mister stick in the mud.

Seamus's four person tactical support team was here to back up Special Agent in Charge Will Du in his investigation. They had been in the city for two days now tracking down leads and attempting to request aid from local law enforcement and support agencies. However, they were getting the proverbial run around and surprisingly little support. All of their requests for surveillance and information were being bogged down with red tape and jurisdictional jargon. Their warrants were being denied and at times it even seemed the local authorities were actually hindering them. They were polite about it but Seamus could sense something was wrong.

Sure GJ was technically under the United Nations but it worked hand in hand with various national government agencies around the world including the U.S. and its individual states. Sometimes there was a little push back from the locals about GJ interference or jurisdictional muscle flexing but this was different.

"We aren't making much progress", said Seamus as he and his team followed Will from a local police station after failing to retrieve the surveillance footage they requested.

"That depends on your viewpoint", said Will as he turned and started walking seemingly without purpose up the street.

The team all looked to Seamus and they just followed in behind the special agent. Seamus's team consisted of three other members, agents Teresa Frye, Allen Johnson, and Matt Zinner. All three were GJ tactical agents specializing in combat support, criminal investigation, and anti-terrorism work.

"Care to elaborate sir?"

"We are being stonewalled at a very high level. That means that either we have landed in the most corrupt law enforcement area in the world or that someone doesn't want us getting any closer than we already are".

"So should we call in more help?"

"Not yet. If someone is actively working against us, I want to see how far they are willing to go to slow us down before I call in bigger guns".

"If I may ask sir, just what are we doing here?"

"The analysis by Mr. Load and confirmed by our own science division indicated that the mutant killed in Las Vegas originated in the Louisiana coastal region. That combined with my investigation of Ms. Rockwaller and her disappearance both point to this city".

"How so?"

"The last records we have of Ms. Rockwaller are her transits to and from New Orléans. That means that she came and left for a purpose. After that she completely fell off the face of the planet. To disappear that completely from us is a feat not easily accomplished. When you add in the sudden appearance of the mutants', right after her disappearance it raises suspicions. In the end they may be two different things but regardless for now they both lead here".

"You really think Kim's old high school pain could pull off something like those crazy mutant things?"

"Perhaps, Ms. Rockwaller had serious hatred issues with Kim Possible. Although I rarely understand the power of hatred, I do respect it. It is necessary for our line of work".

"Plan on keeping that attitude when you get to sit in the Director's chair?" Seamus smiled back at his team who were professional enough to appear to ignore the conversation.

"Yes I would, but I highly doubt I would be the one chosen to be the next Director".

"You really think she would go for Possible?"

Will stopped walking and turned to Seamus and his team. "Which one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go girl, get you some", said Sibyl as she watched the image on the wall of the viewing room at the estate. The image came from the magical gem that rested in the necklace Lyra had on. The image showed first James and then the interior of his house as James gave Lyra a tour of his home.

With the aid of the gem they were recording and viewing everything and every place Lyra visited.

"You know we could do our own reality show. We could call it 'Between Lyra's Breasts'. No that sounds too pornographic. Of course, we market it as a pornographic reality show", said Sibyl. Bonnie said nothing as she stood rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to ignore Sibyl's juvenile ranting.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

"Yeah, just wonderful", said Bonnie as she watched James as he talked to Lyra. She noticed that she had an excellent vantage point to see that James actually spoke to Lyra's face and not to her breasts as most men were want to do. A gentleman, how surprising, I wonder how long he will be able to keep his hands off her?

"Has Lyra arrived yet?" asked Opal as she stepped silently into the room. Bonnie jumped as she had not noticed Opal until the tall woman spoke.

"Yes she has mistress and she has gained access to the house where the wedding will take place", said Sibyl.

"Excellent work you two. Continue to monitor and update me of any significant change. Inform Lyra this is an observation assignment only. She is not to take any action that could reveal herself".

"Thank you mistress, this is just us thinking outside the box. Or in the case of Lyra and her boy toy thinking inside her box". Sibyl made a crude gesture of her sliding the finger of one hand into the rolled up fingers of her other hand. Bonnie merely threw her head back and rolled her eyes at Sibyl's childish display. Opal merely smiled and glided silently to her chair and sat down. Sibyl chose that moment to approach Bonnie with a seductive smile and an exaggerated swing of her hips.

"Hey, we've been so busy that you and I haven't had the chance to hang out together. Maybe we can get together tonight and have some fun".

"Sorry, Junior is coming back this evening and I must make sure he brought back what I wanted from California". Bonnie tried to step past Sibyl but the caramel skinned witch moved to block her.

"So I'm not good enough for you now that you found that overgrown child".

"You were never good enough for me". Sibyl froze and her mouth dropped at the icy tone of Bonnie's voice as she stepped past her to talk to Opal. When Bonnie had moved far enough from Sibyl, she approached Opal and spoke so only she could hear her.

"This situation may be an opportunity for you", said Bonnie.

"How so my dear?"

"You are looking for a new body to act as your vessel but you also want to form new and powerful blood lines".

"Correct".

"Well here is your chance. Imagine Lyra and this son of Shego, what's his name".

"James, dear".

"Yeah him. One of your most powerful descendants and Shego's only biological son, they could make some strange babies".

"There is truth in your words, my dear. However, I have not ruled out Lyra as my next vessel".

"I thought you wanted one of the other children".

"Perhaps or it might be better to let them produce a new generation. I will make my decision when we have gathered more information on the subjects".

Well Lyra I tried, thought Bonnie. Bonnie was about to leave and return to the city to meet Junior when she had another thought. "Mistress may I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Of course my dear".

"Why haven't you just had more children of your own?"

Opal face fell and she didn't immediately respond. Bonnie began to feel like she might have asked the wrong question.

"I can't have children".

"May I ask why not?"

"It has something to do with the magic used to transfer my essence to a new body. When the transfer is complete, the new body I inhabit is then barren. I am unable to conceive and believe me I have tried".

"So that's why the children are so important".

"Yes. You see after I transfer my essence to the new body it slowly changes into what you see before you now, becoming larger, blacker, or whiter depending on the body. I have looked quite different over the ages. It has helped me remain hidden".

Both Opal and Bonnie quieted as Sibyl approached them. Sibyl seemed to pointedly ignore Bonnie and addressed Opal directly.

"Mistress I have news on the ones who are inquiring about us in the city".

"Show them to me". Sibyl moved to the wall and the image changed to a view showing five individuals, four men and one woman, dressed in GJ uniforms walking the streets of New Orléans.

"There they are right there", said Sibyl as she froze the image on the wall showing Will, Seamus, and their team.

"How do we know they are looking for us?" said Bonnie.

"The reports we have received from our people inside local law enforcement is that they named you personally in their investigation. They also seem to be searching for evidence of Gill's mutants".

"I told you using them in that damn attack would tip them off", said Bonnie angrily.

"Yes, just as I expected it to", said Opal as she rose from her chair and moved closer to the image on the wall.

"You expected this. You mean you wanted them to come after us?"

"Yes I did. Sibyl how is their investigation proceeding?"

"I have used our resources to hinder them at every turn. They will be weeks in gaining any actual useful information on us".

"Stop hindering them. Allow them free access to whatever they wish", said Opal as she turned to leave the room. Both Sibyl and Bonnie looked at Opals request with shock.

"Mistress if they are left to their own devices then they will surely discover the shop", said Sibyl.

"Yes, they will. Sibyl I want you to go to the shop and take your playthings with you. Prepare a proper greeting for them when they arrive".

"Why risk them finding us at all. These fools aren't even the ones we are after in the first place", said Bonnie.

"But they are known to our true enemy. If you want to set a trap for them my dear, it is best to use live bait. Now excuse me as I have to check in on another project I am working on".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late and his infernal cousin was snoring so loud he couldn't sleep. Well it didn't matter because he was deep into the research now anyway. This had been so much more fun than last time.

"Progress report Doctor".

Drakken almost jumped out of his blue skin. Damn couldn't they make just a little bit of noise when they moved about?

"The initial trials have proven very successful. We should be able to create an actual event very soon. We are moving faster than initial estimates".

"Excellent Doctor. What about the secondary projects?"

"We have the prototypes on line but we have had some bio-wetware interface problems that I hope to solve when we develop the test types. We could proceed much faster but only with a higher energy output source".

"We are too near a major city for that. It would show up to easily even to casual scans. We will soon have guests arriving and I don't want to tip our hand too soon. What about the vehicles?"

"For those you'll have to ask him", Drakken indicated the still snoring Motor Ed.

"Maybe later, for now continue your work".

"When will we get to go out?" asked Drakken excitedly and hopefully.

"Soon Doctor, quite soon".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time was very late and the night was dark. The intruder crept along the house moving from room to room and shadow to shadow. For weeks it had been spying and providing data back to its creator. It was cautious and careful to avoid detection from the inhabitants of the house. It was only the red-haired women that seemed to detect it from time to time. The older one would stop, look, and appear concerned as she checked their defensive systems but could find no trace of the dark thing. The younger one was even more troubling as she could almost sense it when it drew near.

The fact that the younger one could almost detect it made it a curiosity to the dark thing. So on this evening it once again slunk into her room as she slept. The dark spider creeping along the floor and then upon the bed. The girl lay snuggled under her covers but as the spider drew near her dreams began to fill with darkness as it accessed her mind. The girl began to whimper and cry as darkness that she did not understand seeped into her dreams.

"Heeyaah", cried George, the naked mole rat, as he leapt from his pillow at the black spider. The thing was caught off guard and with George's impact both tumbled from the bed to the floor below. Gracie grunted in her sleep and turned over but didn't waken.

George curled into a ball and rolled when he hit the floor only to then spring out of the roll in a fighting stance. He didn't know what this thing was but he sensed the malevolence that radiated from it and knew it was a danger to his friends. George could not tell much about the thing as it was very indistinct, as if its form was fluid and ever changing. The thing was only about the size of a cat, how bad could it really be?

The dark spider hissed and changed right before George's eyes. The figure elongated like a snake with one end ending in a dark tooth filled mouth and the other like a barbed pointed tail.

"Uh-oh", said George as now the dark serpent slithered toward him. George scampered away just as the dark serpent's head struck where he had just been. The thing quickly gave chase as George circled the room. He ran under chairs, around tables, and over cabinets always with the dark serpent close behind. He knocked over pictures, threw pens and books, but it either avoided or just ignored everything he tossed in its way.

George ran to Gracie's computer desk and as he rushed across it his luck changed. The dark serpent suddenly appeared in front of him and before he could dodge its tail lashed out bashing him into Gracie's jewelry stand. The blow was painful and the inky black surface of the creature was painful to touch. George found himself covered in a myriad collection of Gracie's necklaces. He tried to shake off the effects of the blow before it was too late but the dark thing rose above and the end with the mouth struck with blinding speed. George's only thought was that he had failed to help his friends.

Instead of his own scream of pain, George was rewarded with the painful cry of the dark thing. The thing had hit one of Gracie's necklaces and it recoiled in apparent pain. George recognized the necklace as a thick silver chain that supported Gracie's silver cross. George slowly pulled himself from the pile of jewelry while the shadowy serpent now circled him cautiously.

George pulled the silver chain free of the other necklaces and held it out in front of him. The dark thing recoiled from the chain but it still hissed and circled him. George had watched Kim and Shego train their children in martial combat for years and he had learned a thing or two. A boundless rage now swelled up inside of him as he began to swing the chain and the cross around his body like a martial master.

"Wooooyahhhh", cried George as he held the chain in a combat stance and made the fiercest and scariest face he could. He remembered from all the Kung Fu videos Shego and the kids watched that whichever fighter made the scariest face always won the battle.

This time both tiny Titans closed with each other hissing and crying in wrath. The serpent writhed and twisted dripping inky darkness from its fangs while George spun and twirled his chain and cross. The serpent struck and George countered. George swung the chain forward and the serpent leapt back avoiding the blow. From the desk to the chair, from the chair to the floor, from the floor to the bed they fought.

George was winded and hurt from many brushes with the creature's dark form but he had avoided any critical blows. The serpent' size had diminished as George had struck it again and again with the silver chain. Exposure to the pure metal seemed to sap and diminish the dark serpent's power.

The serpent retreated up the bed from George who spun the cross at his side as he pursued his foe up the side of Gracie's sleeping form. As they neared Gracie's head George saw that Gracie began to whimper and cry as the dark thing drew closer to her. This inflamed his anger and he dove forward intent on protecting his friend.

Just as he was about to strike, the serpent halted and reared its barbed tail over Gracie's head its threat rather obvious. George halted his advance as his enemy stood poised over Gracie. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let the dark thing go but he couldn't risk his friend's safety. Fortunately for Gracie and him the creatures dark probing actually worked in their favor. Gracie in the midst of her dark dreaming turned violently moving her pillow that struck the intruder as its attention was focused on George.

Even off-balance the creature tried to sting George with its tail but he looped the end of the silver chain around it tail and pulled it tight. The dark serpent rolled forward trying to bite George who pressed the silver cross into its mouth jamming it open. The serpent wrapped itself around George's body and they tumbled to the floor.

"Eeeeeppppp", cried out George as the dark skin of the serpent sent terribly painful spasms through his body. The creature hissed in pain as well as the silver chain and cross bleed away its darkness. They rolled back and forth on the floor with the serpent refusing to release George and him refusing to release the chain that trapped it.

George could feel his strength fading and darkness began to creep into his sight. He had been a part of the Possible household for many years and they were his family. He knew that if one of them was in danger the others would never give up because they loved each other. He knew that he would never give up because he loved his friends. That gave him strength. This foul thing of darkness knew nothing of love or friendship. That proved its undoing.

With a last terrible and pitiful growl of pain and frustration the dark form lost integrity and began to fade away releasing George from its hold. In the end, nothing remained of his opponent but George heard a baleful cry of pain from outside the house and he rushed to the window. In the darkness of the night George could see nothing at first until a passing car traveled past on the street and the momentary illumination showed a dark humanoid standing just outside the yard. Once he knew where it was George could see the figure as it was darker than the night itself. Even through the window the distance, and the night George felt the thing looking at him with hatred and pain.

George leapt down from the window and rushed to Gracie's side as she slept. He wrapped the chain around her neck and placed the cross against her skin. George curled up next to her head on the pillow but he didn't go to sleep, not tonight, because he knew that death lurked just outside the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sat once again at the kitchen trying to concentrate on what he still needed to do for the upcoming wedding. He had taken Lyra on a tour of the entire house, except the basement, and all the stuff they were preparing for the wedding. Finally he had shown Lyra the room he had arranged for her and she had almost swooned when she saw it. The room was tiled in white marble with yellow silk sheets and curtains on a huge bed. The bathroom and bath were huge and he had set out her luggage in the large closet off the room while she collapsed on the bed. She had rolled over with her hair covering part of her face and asked if room service came with her room. When he saw her on the bed, it took a great deal of self-control on his part to not say or do something he might have regretted later.

Lyra had claimed some jet lag and had turned in soon thereafter. James had finished off his first bottle of Irish whiskey and was just starting his second when he looked up to see Lyra entering the kitchen. She was dressed in only a light blue nightie and the gold necklace she had worn earlier.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Lyra came over and moving his hands from the table sat down on his lap.

"Not as often as most".

"Why not?"

"I don't need it and I still have much to do".

"You are very nice to do so much for your family".

"Yes, I may die of niceness long before I die in battle".

"I think it best we talk about something other than dying in the first place", said Lyra as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well since I am your date and the wedding is at your house that makes me kind of the hostess doesn't it".

"I guess so".

"Then I want to know about all the people that are attending, so I can converse with them without looking like a fool".

"Well a lot of very important people are going to be attending the wedding".

"That sounds interesting. How are you ever going to protect so many important people at your home? Aren't you afraid of something happening like it did in Las Vegas?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. My home is a fortress with many layers of defensive systems".

"Well aren't you just full of surprises. I want to hear all about those as well".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a terrible anachronism but Bonnie felt that in this instance it was ironic and applicable. She had removed all her clothing as Junior helped her into the HATE (Heavy Advanced Tactical Exoskeleton) hardware. The HATE system was the latest military soldier upgrade system. A motorized muscle control system with linkages in the feet, ankles, knees, hips, back, shoulders, neck, elbows, wrists, and hands. Each joint was linked together by high tensile strength monofilament fibers that were powered by a battery worn on the back of the user and controlled by a partial AI neural interface in the neck. Bonnie was naked in between the motorized joints.

"It seems a bit drafty", she said as she looked at the open areas not covered by the exoskeleton.

"I don't know, it makes you look all ass of bad", said Junior as he gazed longingly at her exquisite physical form.

"Badass, you idiot", said Bonnie but she was laughing as she said it. "Seriously it still is rather risqué in the fashion department".

"That is why you must wear this along with it". Junior held up black and grey clothing that would cover the rest of her body. "This is brand new light combat tactical armor. It is titanium and Kevlar monofilament fibers woven together that is bullet, tear, puncture, and temperature resistant".

Bonnie held up the outfit and thought it wasn't that bad in the style department. Junior had retrieved all the weapons and armor she had requested on his trip to California. She put the clothes down and walked up to the hotel wall and struck out with her fist. The blow went straight through the wall and she didn't feel any pain what so ever. Junior had rented the entire floor of the hotel for them so no one complained about the hole, yet. Oh yeah this rocks, thought Bonnie.

"Does this make you happy my turtle-dove?"

"Yes it does my dearest". Bonnie turned around and quickly approached Junior and shoved him back onto the bed. Then she quite literally ripped the pants from his body. Then while still wearing the exoskeleton she climbed atop him.

"Your turtle-dove likes this a lot", she began rocking back and forth atop him taking pleasure from not only the sex but in the newfound strength the exoskeleton gave her.

She was almost ready to move against Kim and that also made her happy. The wedding was now only a few days away and she needed to decide how she wanted to send her regards.

Author's Notes:

_Yes I know this was a positioning chapter to set up where the characters are and what everyone is doing._

_George's fight with the spider/serpent was kind of my precursor to the conflict that will soon be coming._

_Next chapter; A Wedding to Remember_


	12. Wedding Memories

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

_**This chapter: (A Wedding Joke)**_

_**The doctor walked into the emergency room reading the report on the patient within. Apparently a young couple on their honeymoon had been making love on the floor of their hotel room when the chandelier above them came crashing down on them.**_

_**The doctor saw that the wife was uninjured but the husband had severe lacerations to his buttocks.**_

_"**Young man you seem to have had a spot of bad luck", said the doctor as he approached the new husband as he lay on the hospital bed.**_

_"**Are your kidding? This was the luckiest day of my life".**_

_"**How so?" asked the doctor in confusion.**_

_"**If that chandelier had fell thirty seconds earlier I could have had a skull fracture". **_

It was the morning of the wedding and James's house was a combination of a category five hurricane and low yield thermo nuclear device. Or it would have been but for the effort of some very skilled and patient individuals.

The first of these individuals was Dr. James Timothy Possible. He was in charge of the groom's tent. James organized his two twin sons and Shego's twin brothers like an army drill sergeant. The younger James had provided the private tent for them to dress and be fed oxygen when they started to hyperventilate. He had arranged for EMTs to be standing by just in case someone passed out. The elder James was a force of reason in the chaotic tent as the bride-grooms went through several emotional roller coaster rides from elation to depression. He had promised his grandson, the host, that he would have all four ready when the time came.

The next crucial individuals were Mrs. Abigail O'Sullivan and Ms. Gracie Possible. They were in charge of organizing the bridal tent. The two pairs of twin brides had their mothers respectively but it was Abby who was their drill sergeant and Gracie they're encouragement. James had asked this favor of them because he just didn't know the mothers of the brides that well. The former agent/nanny and teenager were used to motivating and organizing reluctant people into action and they both excelled at that this morning. Abby was sad that her husband could not be here as he was on a mission in New Orléans while Gracie was ecstatic and just waiting to dance with Billy Murphy during the reception. James had asked them to do this and they would succeed, even if they had to drag some flighty brides out of the tent when the time came.

The next person was Dr. Anne Possible who as mother of two of the grooms was dressed to the nines and stood beside her grandson in front of the house greeting the wedding guests as they arrived. Due to a lack of adequate parking nearby James had rented a nearby parking garage in Upperton and was shuttling in guests with the services of a limousine company. So with Anne on his left and Lyra on his right James personally met each of the guests as they arrived.

It was Minnie Load and her husband Wade that completed the impromptu wedding staff. While not present, Wade had arranged for cameras and pictures to be taken by his Wife Minnie Load. Minnie warmly greeted everyone arranging pictures of all the guests and organizing the wedding party for pictures. With the number of people involved in a quadruple wedding it was a Herculean undertaking that Minnie seemed to handle with barely a care or complaint. When James had asked her how she could do it so easily she merely laughed and mentioned something about dealing with geniuses and globetrotting heroes.

A host of professional staff was hired to cover the catering, seating, music, photographs, and other various wedding aspects as James saw to the hundreds of guests as they arrived. Meanwhile, he had arranged a special place for his parents where everyone could see them but also keep them out of harm's way. Kim and Shego stood on the balcony overlooking the front entrance to the house where they could wave greetings to all the guests as they arrived. Kim was dressed in a flowing emerald-green dress and Shego a sleek purple affair. Both had their long hair done up professionally and they positively oozed elegance and charm. Both women could be seen to smile and wave but no one could hear their spirited conversation.

"Why are you so jumpy today? It's not like your children are getting married", said Shego.

"I'm fine", said Kim testily as she continued to smile down at the arriving guests.

"Bullshit. I know you too well Kimmie. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not".

"Alright, it's the girl with James", sighed Kim in resignation.

"Lyra?"

"Yes. He has purposely been keeping the family away from her all week".

"Can you blame him? I have felt the ire of the Possible family inquisition before and it's not for the weak of heart".

"That was a long time ago and you were barely removed from being a major world-renowned villain".

"So was James not so long ago. Looks to me like he likes her and she is rather easy on the eyes. I think you might be experiencing just a little bit of mother's angst".

"What do you mean mother's angst", Kim turned on Shego accusingly.

"Well maybe a certain someone just has a hard time thinking any girl is good enough for her little snookie wookums", Shego taunted in a mockingly childish voice.

"Eme! James is a grown man able to make his own choices. Besides you know I don't exactly feel that way about him", said Kim looking rather shameful.

Shego leaned back on the balcony rail and smoothed out her dress. She knew this was a sore point for Kim and this wasn't the best place to talk about it but it was definitely past time they did talk.

"I know you don't feel like that way about him. Hell, he even knows it". Kim looked up in shocked surprise at Shego's remark. "Yes, he told me that very thing. As you said he is a grown man and he knows how you feel. I think he blames himself for letting you down but that's' not really it is it?"

"No it isn't", said Kim with poorly concealed self-contempt.

"Then what is it? You and Gracie were his chief supporters after the incident in France so why are you holding yourself back now?"

Kim was silent for a long while as she waved and smiled at new guests as they arrived. Shego knew she was trying to find a way to put into words something she could barely understand herself.

"It was in France at the Proconsul's fortress, right after I had given birth. I held the baby in my arms and for a moment everything didn't seem so bad. Then the Raider, or James if you will, ripped the baby out of my arms and took him away and I couldn't stop him".

"But we know now why he did that".

"Yes we know now. But at the time I didn't know. At that time I hated him. Eme I hated him so badly that I could have killed him. I would have killed him if given the chance. Then later when the baby disappeared into the time portal I wanted you to kill him".

"So did I if you remember. I doubt any good parent would feel differently under those circumstances".

"That is true, but that is not me, not Kim Possible. Regardless of cause or reason over all these years I have never hated anyone like that before".

"Get over yourself. That's why you've never completely forgiven him isn't it?"

"I want too. Oh god, how I want to. I know he is trying so hard and just look what he is doing for all of us but I just can't seem to do it".

"Stop beating yourself and James up. The both of you make such a drama out of everything. So your relationship isn't the classic mother son scenario. Doy! You are Kim Possible world traveling super heroine and he is your son former time traveling super villain. Of course your feelings toward each other are going to be a little rocky you just have to give it some time".

"But how much time?"

"As long as it takes. Kim I'm no psychologist but I know love when I see it and that is how he looks at you and you at him. If you have that together, then the rest will follow".

Shego moved behind Kim and wrapped her arms around her wife and felt Kim trembling slightly. Kim heard everything Shego was saying and she agreed with all of it but some instinct still held her back. Something was still wrong with James and it infuriated her that she couldn't figure out what.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Your parents are just adorable", said Lyra as she stood next to James in a black and white dress that revealed much of her shoulders and legs.

"They are probably the biggest draw of the wedding", joked James as he peered back over his shoulder to watch his parents on the balcony above. James wore a black and white tuxedo with a light blue flower at his collar. The brides had chosen that color for most of the wedding party and the accompanying flowers.

"Don't worry about them", said Anne from the other side of James. "They won't steal the show. Your brothers and their brides I'm sure will wow us all today".

"Yes, one way or another", said James.

All three of them laughed at that as a large white limousine pulled up. James didn't recognize it as one of the ones he hired so he was not as surprised when the driver opened the door and the passenger got out.

Senor Senior Sr. looked immaculate in his tuxedo and carrying his sparkling cane. The retired villain stepped up to the house and bowed with flourish before the trio of greeters.

"Please forgive my untimely arrival but I simply had to come and pay my respects to the family of one of my former greatest rivals", said Senior as he waved to Kim on the balcony. Kim waved back and Shego blew kisses which elicited an uproar of laughter from the surrounding wedding guests.

"You are very welcome here Senor Senior Sr. and don't worry I planned ahead for the inclusion of several unexpected guests", said James as he stepped forward offering his hand to the retired villain.

"The mark of a good host. I see you take after your birth mother in that. When the opportunity presents itself you must regale me with the tale of your unusual arrival here with us".

"Perhaps later but allow me to introduce Dr. Anne Possible".

"No introduction is necessary", said Senior. "I recognized immediately where Kim Possible obtained her unearthly beauty". Anne merely laughed and rolled her eyes at the abject flattery.

"This is my date Ms. Lyra Lafonte", said James indicating the woman at his other side.

"I see such beauty before me and I have only just arrived. If the brides outshine you my dear, then I am afraid my heart may not be able to take the strain", said Senior as he kissed Lyra's hand and gave her a red rose he pulled from his jacket. "Were I thirty years younger I would steal you away to my private island and battle this charlatan for your hand".

The blush that rose in Lyra's checks was both heartfelt and adorable.

"We are getting close to the appointed time. Grandmother would you be so kind to escort our guest to the seating area and I will begin organizing the rest of the wedding party", said James.

"If you would allow me", smiled Anne as she stepped up to Senior.

"It would be the greatest of physical pleasures", said Senior as he took Anne's arm. As Senior passed James he leaned in and whispered to him. "If you can spare me a moment afterwards, we need to talk about certain business dealings that I have a Hench…I mean hunch you would be interested in".

"Of course. I can spare a few minutes during the reception". James watched Senior and his grandmother walk off towards the guest seating area.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lyra.

"Yes". James didn't elaborate but Lyra could see he was suddenly troubled by more than the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Stoppable was present as a best man and while not the official caterer he did wander through the kitchens and food preparation areas making sure everything was as perfect as he could manage. His wife Yori was stationed by the bride's tent to act in a reserve capacity if Abby needed help. His son Ronald Junior (RJ) had been acting as an usher for the wedding guests until he was kidnapped by Emily Possible. Emily was trying to teach RJ some dance steps before the reception while her sister Zoe made fun of them both.

A soft bell tolling signaled to the assembled guests that the wedding would soon begin. James had fitted the entire wedding party with ear microphones and he began calling the wedding party together as the members were scattered over the grounds. He bade Lyra a quick farewell and playfully slapped her bottom as he maneuvered quickly through the crowd to avoid her retaliatory strike.

Lyra moved with the other guests and had intended to sit somewhere in the back where she could see all but be out of the way but just as she was about to sit she found herself confronted.

"Hello, its Lyra isn't it", said Kim as she appeared suddenly between Lyra and her chosen seat.

"Yes, it is. It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Possible. I have heard so much about you".

"Please call me Kim. Then you have me at a disadvantage because I know almost nothing about you", said Kim as she stepped up to take Lyra's arm and move her further down the rows of seats. "I insist you sit with us and let us get to know you better".

"Of course Kim", said Lyra as Kim escorted her to the front row where Shego sat with her back to the bench and her legs crossed before her.

"Park it honey", said Shego as she patted the place next to her. Lyra hesitated a moment and then sat down with Kim taking the place on the opposite side of her. Soon Kim parents joined them on the other side of Kim.

Kim waved to her cousin Joss and her Uncle 'Slim' Possible when she saw them in the crowd. Then she saw Monique and Felix sitting with Henry's date Rachel. So both Henry and James returned from Las Vegas with dates, surprising. The backyard of James's house was full of long benches and rows of chairs as almost five hundred guests filled the area. Kim saw a plethora of professional, personal, and family friends and acquaintances were present for her brother's wedding. She signaled to her friends that they would meet up later before she turned her attention back to Lyra.

"So Lyra have you enjoyed your time here with us in Upperton?"

"Yes I have. James has been a perfect host and a complete gentleman the entire time".

Kim and Shego looked at each other over Lyra's shoulders as she spoke. "Well that's good to know".

"Yes it's been wonderful, but I had expected a more risqué week filled with sex", said Lyra as she crossed her legs and smiled up at Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie almost fell out of her chair at Lyra's brash statement. She continued to watch the scene unfold on the wall of the viewing room as she witnessed Kim's momentarily speechless expression. Damn Lyra, thought Bonnie, it's not wise to provoke the explosive redhead and her wife like that. But maybe that was just what Lyra was trying to do?

_Bonnie please join me in the altar room at once._

Bonnie felt the presence of Opal's mind enter and leave her head. Damn I hate it when she does that. Why not just send one of the servants? The altar room. I hate that place, thought Bonnie as she remembered what happened there before with her sisters. Reluctantly Bonnie left the viewing room, knowing that everything Lyra saw was being recorded, and began the long walk to a dark place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the wedding started and the procession began with the best men escorting the brides' maids with Henry, Michael, Ron, and finally James escorting Gracie.

"You really know how to throw a party bro", said Gracie as she walked next to James.

"I googled wedding planner and then just tried to do what I thought Aunt Monique would do".

As they neared the end of the aisle toward the altar, Gracie looked to her parents and saw Lyra in between them. She nudged her brother and he saw Shego smile up at him with her arm around Lyra.

"Bloody Hell", mumbled James under his breath.

"You couldn't hide her forever. Scared of what they may be talking about?" asked Gracie.

"It doesn't matter".

"Doesn't matter? What do you think women talk about when guys aren't around?"

"I don't have the faintest idea".

"Usually sex".

"No, really".

"Yes, really".

James and Gracie finally took their places next to the altar and James glanced back at his parents. Shego wasn't talking but she was obviously leaning over to listen to the conversation between Lyra and Kim. That conversation looked to be a spirited one. Shego saw James looking and she smiled her most wicked knowing parent smile.

But we haven't had any, thought James. Maybe that was the point of the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four grooms now arrived looking splendid in matching tuxedos. Jim stood next to James who had to remind the groom to take deep breaths and not rapid shallow ones or he would pass out. The wedding march began and the entire crowd rose at the sight of the brides. Kristal and Karen came first with their father walking in between them. Janice and Janet came next with their father and the crowd held a collective breath at the sight of the brides. They had spared no expense and the white wedding dresses were beautiful and elegant with the brides showing a mixture of pride and blush at the same time.

James quickly scanned the crowd to see the reactions and was both pleased and intrigued by the results. Gracie almost swooned when she saw the brides and he could imagine her thoughts concerning a future wedding of her own. Kim had reached over to take Shego's hand and James could see his mother crying slightly. He wondered if it was for her brothers or if in remembrance of her own rather unusual wedding many years ago. But the one who's reaction intrigued him the most was Lyra. She appeared rather sad and quickly lowered her eyes from the brides as if it was painful for her to watch. This wasn't the response he anticipated and he tried to catch her eye but was unable to do so before the wedding went on.

The respective father's gave away their daughters and the four couples faced the minister. The wedding vows were exchanged were each side pledged to love and honor each other through cartoons, video games, scientific experimentation, and across all dimensions of space and time. After that the rings were exchanged and following the kisses the collective roar from the crowd was almost deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was in full swing and the party had just started with the brides, grooms, and their parents dancing around the pool as the wedding guests ate and drank around them. Before James was required to dance himself he took the opportunity to give Senior a tour of his house which just happened to include his private security room. When the two were alone James invited Senior to sit and then didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I apologize for the nature of this call but I have recently received several distressing communications from my son. I made some inquires and discovered that my son has been purchasing several unusual items from Hench Co. and its subsidiaries".

"May I ask what kind of items?"

"His orders consisted of several pieces of experimental military hardware both in an offensive and defensive capacity".

"Do you know what these things were purchased for?"

"No but due to the secrecy of the purchases and his unusual communications I sense they are not for a good purpose".

"I thought you two were retired and legitimate now".

"I thought the same of you as well". Senior immediately saw James tense up at his disclosure. "During my inquiry, I also noticed that you also have purchased several shall we say unique items from Hench Co. as well? I sense your parents are unaware of these activities?"

"What exactly can I do for you Senior?" James's tone was icy cold.

"At first I thought you might have some insight or dealings with my son but you don't do you?"

"No".

"Unfortunate. I'm sorry it appears I suffered from a false assumption and I ask for your pardon. Be assured that your business is your own and I will reveal nothing to anyone of what I have seen. However, if in your activities for GJ you happen upon any information about my son I would welcome anything you can pass on to me".

"I will pass on to you anything about Junior that I can".

"Thank you and now we must return to the wedding party before someone thinks to look for us".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As James once again mingled at the party he greeted and talked to the guests while moving toward the dance area seeking any sign of Lyra. He could find no immediate sign of her and was about to widen his search when someone pinched his rear. He stiffened but didn't flinch as Shego stepped up beside him

"Would the host grace me with a dance?"

"Of course but no roaming hands on the dance floor".

"Prude".

James led her out onto the dance floor while still trying to find any sign of Lyra.

"She's sitting over there being hit on by Michael", indicated Shego with a motion of her head. Sure enough he finally caught sight of her sitting on a bench with his Uncle sitting next to her talking and waving his arms around. As James and Shego moved around the dance area he could see that she had something on her mind.

"If it was anyone but Michael, I might be worried".

"I don't know her very well but I kind of like her. She's got brass and enough lady balls to stand up to your mother in a bad mood."

"That paints a pretty picture", said James smiling for a second which changed quickly to a frown. "Why is mother in a bad mood? Is it me?"

"Yes I believe it is. You two need to talk and settle things between you".

"I would welcome the opportunity to speak if only I knew what it was I needed to say. We all are very aware of what I have done and why I did it. Would saying I regret it one more time make any more difference".

"Perhaps, it's not so much what you say as much as just being there for her whatever you say".

"Won't my babbling only make things worse?"

"You would be surprised how much your mother likes you to babble away. Promise me you will try".

"Absolutely".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception lasted well into the night. The happy newlyweds eventually left to be spirited away to their respective honeymoon locations. Gracie and Billy danced and danced and eventually Emily coaxed RJ out onto the dance floor to the amusement of her sister and their respective parents. James was finally able to steal Lyra away from the crowd of single men that had gathered around her and danced with her.

It was well past midnight when the last of the guests left. James sent the wedding staff home and bade them return tomorrow to begin the cleanup. Now he sat alone under one of the large tents drinking the leftover champagne and being thankful the day was over.

"You look like a man who needs more than drink", said Lyra as she came over and sat down on his lap.

"I require a greater knowledge of the mysteries of women's hearts".

"Well now, that is indeed a complicated and intricate mystery to unravel".

"Any insight you might have on this matter would be greatly appreciated", said James as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well the hearts of women are full of deep secrets and sometimes dark places. I know some women that have very deep and very dark hearts. But if you're brave enough there is no greater treasure in the world to find than a woman's heart".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell was horrible and the lighting was so dark she could barely see but Bonnie recognized Opal's silhouette immediately upon entering the large altar room. The tall witch was dancing in circle around the altar upon which rested an inert figure that Bonnie could only suspect had once been a living person.

The two dark demonic figures that had risen from Bonnie's sacrifice of her sisters danced around the altar as well. Bonnie could see little bits of their darkness flowing toward the altar. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably but with her back straight and her head held high she entered the room and approached the trio of dark figures.

When she was close enough she saw that the body was that of a young woman and her sticking out of her chest were both of her butterfly knives. Opal must have taken them and that ticked her off.

"You summoned me".

Opal slowly stopped her dance but the dark figures continued their movements around them. The witch ran her sweaty hands through her long white mane of hair and smiled coyly down at Bonnie.

"Yes my dear Bonnie. I have crafted tokens of power for you to use on your enemies". Opal indicated the knives in the body before her. "They are the instruments for your revenge".

"What do they do?"

"They kill. Take them and see".

Bonnie stepped up to the body and looked down at it. The knives were buried up to their hilts in its flesh. The skin around the wounds was putrefying and dissolving. The body appeared to already be in a rapid state of decay.

Bonnie reached out and pulled both knives from the body. The blades had turned black and there were dark red colored runes now etched along the blades.

"How do they kill beyond the normal capabilities of knives?"

"I have infused them with the power of a great death Lwa. They corrupt the flesh and the spirit of those wounded by their edges. You need only cut your opponent and the curse will spread throughout their body and they will wither and die. Their death's will be slow and painful".

"Perfect", said Bonnie as she spun and flipped the knives closed.

"Be careful Bonnie. The knives know no ally and the curse no friend. If you damage yourself with them, then you will suffer the same fate".

"Good to know", said Bonnie as she stuck the knives in her pockets.

Opal suddenly looked up and out of the room as if seeing something far away. The she smiled and the whiteness of her teeth gave her face a skull like appearance in the dark room.

"Take your toys and go to Sibyl in the city. We will soon be entertaining new guests".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been at this for days with little progress and suddenly things had started to look up. Now all of their requests for information and help were being processed and expedited with great care and efficiency by the local authorities. The whole situation stank to high heaven and Seamus once again wished he and his team were almost anywhere but here.

It was late in the day and the sun was setting behind them but they had found a very promising lead from some gang contacts about a grisly murder several weeks ago. Some street gang thugs had given them a lead on two women who were spotted leaving the scene of the murder of a rival gang.

Special Agent Will Du and Seamus's team had been canvasing the area around the murders and had a tip on a possible sighting of the women. It was a longshot but right now he was so bored and wanted almost anything to happen to break the monotony.

They finally stood before an unmarked two story building with a dirty brown door as the only entrance.

"Yeah this is attractive and to think I could have been dancing with my wife, drinking free liquor, and eating free food", complained Seamus from behind Will.

"Is GJ tactical work boring you now Mr. O'Sullivan?" said Will without bothering to turn from the door before him.

"I like weddings. Lots of loose drinks, food, women, and fun. You should try it sometimes. You know, make some good memories for a change".

"My best memories are of the scum and fools that I have taken down in the name of the law. You know the actions that allow your parties and weddings to take place in a safe and happy environment".

"That's all well and good but don't you have anything outside the service".

"Never needed anything else".

"And you wonder why the Director wouldn't pick you?"

Will actually turned around to Seamus at that comment. "What do you mean?"

"No matter how good you are or how devoted you are it can't all be about the service. If it is, you risk losing sight of what we are fighting for. The Director knows that and in all honesty so should you".

"A most fascinating debate that we must continue at another time", said Will indicating the door before them.

"Right. One more empty lead coming right up", said Seamus as he pushed open the door with Will and his team following. They were immediately met with the heavy smell of incense and a cloudy candle lit room. The room was large and filled with many isles of assorted paraphernalia ranging from various magical curios to complete mannequins in grotesque costumes. Seamus's tactical team whistled in admiration at the strange display.

"Did Halloween come early this year?" said Teresa Frye the team's only female member and there best shot with firearms.

"Worried you won't find a date", said Allen Johnson a heavy set agent who was by far the largest member of the team.

"Are you nuts these things are completely Teresa's style", said Matt Zinner a slim African-American track star that had joined GJ for excitement.

"Stow it you guys", admonished Seamus as he followed Will deeper into the shop.

"Hello. We are agents of Global Justice. Is there anyone here?" asked Will as he approached a counter in the back of the shop.

"Oh, yes most noble agents of GJ we are most definitely here", came a female voice from behind the counter. All the agents turned to face the counter and a caramel skinned woman in a dark black dress rose up from below the counter.

"SibylBoudreaux", whispered Will as he held one of his hands up behind his back giving Seamus and his team the hand gestures indicating danger.

"You recognize me? I can't help but be moved by that", said Sibyl as she slowly came out from behind the counter.

"You know her sir?" said Seamus as he pulled his sidearm and hid it behind his back.

"She was the cellmate to Ms. Rockwaller for two years in prison and she could easily match the woman our surveillance footage hasn't been able to identify yet".

"You know Bonnie as well, that is so wonderful", said Sibyl as seemingly without fear she began approaching the agents. Everyone but Will drew their sidearm and took aim on the advancing woman.

"Where is Ms. Rockwaller?" asked Will.

"She is on her way and I believe I will save you to meet her. However, I don't think we will need all of you".

Seamus was beginning to think Sibyl insane until other movement caught his eye. The dozen or more mannequins in the room all began to move.

"It's a trap agents move!" yelled Seamus as chaos broke out.

Will grabbed his arm and launched a remote tazer from his wrist at Sibyl. She merely waved her hand and a small skeletal doll flew up between them and intercepted the shot as the electrical charge blew it into small pieces.

The explosive and almost deafening sound of gunfire erupted in the shop as the GJ agents all collapsed together into a back to back defensive formation. The advancing army of costumed mannequins barely even seemed to notice the bullets that struck them. Seamus watched as Allen emptied his clip and then drew his baton and floored one advancing mannequin with a head blow and kicked another into an isle of merchandise. However, his victory was short lived as a quartet of the things bore the large man to the ground and proceeded to rip his throat, face, and chest apart with their teeth.

Will fell back to the others as Sibyl began running through the room using the mannequins and the shop's aisles for cover. Seamus could see that the advancing hoard were not mannequins as he had suspected but people that obviously were not breathing. Seamus would have scoffed at the idea of zombies but he had just shot one of the things six times and it didn't go down. All the ones they knocked down or shot only got back up and keep coming.

"We have to retreat before we are overwhelmed ", said Will as he grabbed and flipped an advancing Zombie over the counter Sibyl had originally been behind.

"You heard the man, agents withdraw, make us a whole", ordered Seamus.

Both Teresa and Matt withdrew concussion grenades and hurled them at the creatures that stood between them and the door they had entered from. Two of the zombies both fell on the grenades and the resulting blasts blew them apart and momentarily cleared a path. The four ran into the gap only to have the way blocked by another horror. The thing that stood between them and the door was larger than the other zombies and so dark it actually seemed to absorb the light around it. Its eyes were like burning fiery furnaces but the temperature around it was so cold the floor around it seemed to freeze as it moved. Baron Samedi ignored the bullets that Will and Seamus fired into him as he slowly advanced on them.

Matt moved to pull another grenade when a hand shot out from behind the aisle and dragged him back. Sibyl knocked out his legs and bent him over backwards as she savagely twisted his neck breaking it. She threw the now lifeless body to the ground as Teresa screamed and launched herself at his killer.

Seamus and Will were out of bullets so they closed on the figure before them before the rest of the zombies at their backs could catch up to them. Will spun and dodged landing a sweeping leg kick that was intended to knock his opponent down but it felt like he had hit a tree. Samedi didn't even acknowledge the blow as he backhanded Will straight through several isles of merchandise.

Seamus used the attack to draw a knife which he jabbed into the side of Samedi as he rushed past toward the door. Just when he thought he might have cleared the creature he felt something grab the back of his neck and lift him up. Samedi lifted him through the air only to slam him in the floor before it.

Teresa launched a kick at Sibyl's head and when the witch retreated she closed in with a flurry of hard punches and kicks. Sibyl only laughed as she seemed to humor the agent. Sibyl them grabbed one of Teresa arms and twisted it violently breaking the arm at the shoulder. Teresa screamed and kicked out only to have Sibyl grab the leg absorbing the blow and trapping the limb. She then broke the leg at the knee with an elbow strike and then kicked out the other leg breaking it at the knee as well. Teresa fell screaming in pain to the floor of the wrecked shop.

Seamus was barely able to remain conscious as he watched Will's unconscious body be lifted up by a group of Zombies as he heard Teresa cry out in pain. Samedi stood over him and began to reach down to him.

"No. Leave that one alive as well", said Sibyl as she walked triumphantly over the prone form of Seamus.

"But I hunger", whispered the dark voice of the death spirit.

"You can have that one", said Sibyl as she pointed to the wrecked body of Teresa. Samedi moved slowly walking around the crippled woman until he reached down and Teresa begin screaming.

Seamus slowly began moving trying to reach his belt and his emergency beacon to call for help. Sibyl saw the movement and stepped harshly on his hand. She reached down taking the beacon from him and examining it.

"What is this some weapon of last report?" asked the caramel skinned witch.

"Why don't you push it and find out", taunted Seamus.

"Sure", smiled Sibyl as she pressed the beacon activating the signal.

"You stupid bitch. You just told GJ where you are".

"Perfect. Just what we wanted live bait". Seamus was confused and the last thing he saw was Sibyl's boot coming at his face and the horrible sound of Teresa's screams.

Author's Notes:

_Yes I know the wedding did go on a long time but I wanted to do it justice and there was some significant conversations in it as well. _

_Is just about everything going to come crashing down at the same time? Well almost everything. _

_Next chapter; The first battle of New Orléans_


End file.
